Fast Forward to the Stars
by Kasamatsu-senpai
Summary: AU Night!Rikuo (Yoru) x Day!Rikuo A meeting that is considered to be fate. And fate is said to be inevitable. Rikuo was your average student who was exceptionally gifted at kendo. After competing in the inter-school games, an encounter between him and a crimson eyed stranger changed everything for him... forever.
1. Fate is inevitable

**Title:** Fast Forward to the Stars  
**Author:** modern warfare king  
**Fandom:** Nurarihyon no Mago  
**Pairing:** Yoru (Night!Rikuo) and Rikuo Nura (Day!Rikuo)  
**Rating:** T  
**Disclaimer:** I own nothing from Nurarihyon no Mago. I only own the plot! I hope you guys enjoy the ride anyway!  
**NOTE (PLEASE READ):** This fanfic is **AU**. No incest or anything. They totally live on separate worlds. And yes, this is **SHOUNEN-AI. **No flames or anything of the sort. I've already warned you.

* * *

**CHAPTER 1 - **_**FATE IS INEVITABLE**_

* * *

It was spring time in _Ukiyoe_ Middle School. The horizon was a clear sky blue and sakuras hovered with the breeze. It was one of the most beautiful times of the year.

A chocolate haired student walked into the campus ground by himself. He enjoyed the soothing breeze and the sakuras along with it. He was so used to the scenery and yet he never grew tired of it.

"Nura-kun!" voices called over to Rikuo Nura.

Rikuo turned around and spotted his group of friends, the Kiyojuji Paranormal Investigation Squad, happily walking towards him, waving their arms enthusiastically.

"Morning everyone," he greeted, grinning.

One of his friends, the self-proclaimed leader of their group, Kiyotsugu, threw his arm over Rikuo's shoulder and grinned back.

"Tomorrow's your big match," he said. "We'll be here for you all the way, man."

Rikuo chuckled. "I know."

"We're going to cheer for you like there's no tomorrow," supported Natsumi, giving Rikuo a thumbs up.

"Don't hate me if I lose," Rikuo joked. Rikuo Nura was gifted at kendo ever since elementary school. He won Nationals back then. Now, his opponents were rougher, tougher and smarter. Still, it wasn't much of a problem for him. He didn't look like it but he was confident and proud of his skills, his mother, Wakana said that he most likely inherited that trait from his father, Rihan.

"Yeah, right," Saori said. "Like you ever lose."

"She's right," Kana agreed, smiling warmly. "We've always believed in you and we'll always do."

Words like these from his ever so supportive friends never ceased to melt this heart of his. "Thank you everyone. I swear I'll do you my best tomorrow. For all of you!"

Everyone cheered.

"I can't wait for another one of those victory feasts," Shima said excitedly.

"Eh? You're only in it for the food? You're such a selfish pig!" Natsumi teased.

Shima's cheeks flushed bright red. "Huh? No, of course not! Sure, Nura's mom cooks the best dishes but y'know I implied his victory…"

Everyone laughed and continued their chitchat until they had reached their classroom.

"I've heard rumors 'bout the school where Nura-kun's match will take place," Kiyotsugu started. Shima rolled his eyes, his head resting on the palm on his hand.

"Let me guess, yokai sightings again?" he asked boredly.

"Exactly! One of the students actually caught a photo of a yokai in her cellphone," Kiyotsugu expanded. "Which is why Nura-kun's match tomorrow is just in the nick of time for one of our investigations!"

"Convenient timing, eh?" Rikuo said, smiling. He wasn't as energetic, lively and passionate as Kiyotsugu about yokai but he enjoyed his company. In fact, he enjoyed everyone's company.

"Yeah. We'll definitely look for that students and finally, we would have gathered ourselves evidence that yokai does exist in this world!" Kiyotsugu rubbed his hands excitedly, as if he was scheming.

Most of them sighed while Rikuo and Kana chuckled in unison.

* * *

**AFTER CLASS**

* * *

The once sky blue horizon turned into orange. The relaxing breeze swept yet again. It was time for this group of friends to go on their separate ways for the day.

"Practice hard, Rikuo-kun!" Kana yelled as she waved and went on her way home.

Rikuo nodded and smiled. He walked home by himself most of the time so he always had time for self-reflection. This time, he was excited and at the same time, nervous. Tomorrow was his first match after winning Nationals last year. He knew his opponents worked themselves to the bone. He worked just as hard himself. He then sighed. He didn't know why but he felt that something _really_ unexpected was going to happen the next day. He shook the feeling off but it remained stuck in his heart. This made him anxious.

When he safely reached home, he ate with his mother and then went off to their garden to practice his heart out. He wasn't just in it to win it, he loved and had a passion for kendo. It may be the sole reason why he always won his matches. Most of the time, his practices cleared but not this time.

"_Maybe this is serious,"_ he thought to himself. "_I need to be alert and vigilant tomorrow._"

* * *

**THE NEXT DAY**

* * *

The Kiyojuji Paranormal Investigation Squad and other classmates happily chattered in the school bus heading to _Unmei _Middle School while Rikuo stayed silent, his bad feeling getting worse by the minute. Weird name for a school but he just shrugged it off.

"Are you all right, Rikuo-kun?" his seatmate, Kana, asked worriedly.

Rikuo blinked and waved his reassuringly. "Just a bit tired, that's all."

Kana nodded. "You should get some sleep during the trip."

Rikuo smiled and leaned his head on the window. "I will…" He closed his eyes and tried to fall asleep to no avail. His heart started racing all of a sudden. He bit his lip and tried hard to calm down. He couldn't be nervous because he didn't want it to affect the match.

* * *

**ARRIVAL**

* * *

The bus stopped and the chocolate hair opened his eyes. His heart still raced just as fast as earlier. He felt himself shuddering. He felt his worse the moment he rose from his seat. He became light-headed.

"_Not now, not now,_" he thought, clenching his fists.

"Suffering from motion sickness, Nura-kun?" Kiyotsugu asked.

Rikuo shook his head. "Nah, I'm okay. Still a little bit sleepy from the trip."

"Then you should drink coffee! Lots and lots of coffee!" Shima suggested.

"I don't think I'll be able to sleep tonight if I drink tons of coffee," Rikuo chuckled. "But a cup of it won't hurt."

After buying take-out coffees from a nearby café, Rikuo and the gang headed to _Unmei_ Middle School, home of the kendo champions. The aura of the school intimidated them, especially Rikuo.

"Oooh! I can feel it!" Kiyotsugu exclaimed. "Yokai energy… There's definitely yokai here! It _must_ be destiny!"

Oddly, everyone felt the same way but Rikuo felt the weirdest among them.

"_I just need to win the match then we'll immediately go home after that,"_ Rikuo planned in his head. He knew they weren't welcomed here. One thing was for sure, they were never going back here again.

When they entered the school's covered court, students were already dressed up and prepared. Some were practicing on the spot.

"Good luck, Nura-kun," Saori said as she patted Rikuo's shoulder.

"Yes. I'll do my best today," Rikuo assured.

"I know you will," Natsumi chuckled. His friends went upstairs to sit and watch Rikuo from the bleachers. Rikuo, on the other hand, went to changing room to change into kendo attire.

"_The matches will be starting shortly,"_ said the announcer.

Rikuo tightly held his bamboo sword. He had his safety gear and game face on. He was pretty much ready to go.

"Nura-kun! Nura-kun!" all of the Rikuo's schoolmates cheered. Rikuo was a celebrity in the world of kendo in their school. The chocolate hair couldn't help but smile because of everyone's support. He didn't want to let everyone down. He was going to do his very best.

Rikuo's opponent was as ready as he was. He was taller than Rikuo by a few inches and Rikuo couldn't make out his facial features because of the distance between them.

A few minutes later, it was time for the match to finally begin.

Rikuo and his opponent, Nami Onizuka, took their places. They stared at each other before bowing respectfully. They waited for the referee's signal for the match to commence.

"Start!"

Onizuka launched himself towards Rikuo and thrust his arsenal at Rikuo, only to deflect it with his own. It was time for Rikuo to land a hit on the other. He swung his sword in succession and in different angles, confusing Onizuka. Rikuo took this opportunity to hit the handle of the bamboo sword, the weapon flying away from Onizuka's grasp. The chocolate hair pointed his sword at the other and smiled.

"Sorry," he said.

The audience roared at Rikuo's quick yet exceptional performance. The referee raised his arm and declared Rikuo the winner. As expected from _Ukiyoe_ middle school's kendo prodigy.

Match after match, Rikuo used different tactics and won each time. His schoolmates cheered for him even more.

"Yeah, go Nura-kun!"

"Make us proud!"

"Go, fight, win!"

Rikuo chuckled. "Yeah, yeah. I get ya'll…" he muttered.

And in the end, he won all matches. He was named undisputed champion of the interschool kendo games. Everyone jumped for joy. Rikuo sighed of relief. It seemed that he still won despite the bad feeling. Yeah, he still felt that _something_ was going to happen, something he would most not definitely like.

"Darn, the student who was our only hope of yokai existence is absent," Kiyotsugu groaned. "I'll ask her friends for info or I might personally talk to her one of these days."

"Kiyotsugu-kun, I think Nura-kun's victory is more important than _that_ right now," Natsumi said, smiling at Rikuo. Rikuo just blinked.

Kiyotsugu slumped. "Okay, fine. Nura-kun first. Then yokai picture later?"

Everyone nodded reluctantly.

"Everyone! How about we visit the shrine not too far from here?" Kana suggested.

"Great idea," Saori agreed happily.

* * *

**AT THE SHRINE**

* * *

All of them threw coins and rang the bell in the shrine. They prayed together in silence. All had different intentions in mind.

Rikuo opened his eyes and smiled everyone who were still praying. He glanced around their surroundings. He felt comfortable and secure with his friends. He looked around a bit more and spotted something… or _someone_ on the furthermost corner of the shrine.

When he blinked, _he_ suddenly disappeared. Was he just seeing things? He didn't want to disturb the others so he sneakily walked up to that corner. He walked further inside and saw a huge sakura tree in full bloom, petals falling before him. _He _sat on one of the strong branches, charismatically looking up at the sky. Rikuo looked at _him_ in awe. Never had he felt such beautiful and strong scenery.

_He_ had long hair. The top half of it was white and the bottom half of it was black. His eyes were as red as blood. He wore a black kimono over a blue robe. He looked… _traditional._ Who was _he_?

Rikuo blinked when the other spotted him. Both of them stared at each other which felt like an eternity.

"How did you get all the way up there?" Rikuo asked, smiling.

The other didn't smile back and remained quiet as he continued to stare into Rikuo's brown orbs. The stare was so intense and intent… Rikuo felt goosebumps and the hairs on the back of his neck stood up. This was the first time someone stared at him _that_ thoroughly. Rikuo looked away and bit his lip. He then walked towards the tree, looking up at the other. And for the second time, their eyes met. Rikuo felt weary and weak all of a sudden. It may be _that_ bad feeling but he shook it off.

"I swear I saw you at the corner earlier," he babbled, "then like, poof! You're suddenly here. By the way, I'm—"

"Watch out!"

Rikuo's eyes widened as the crimson eyed stranger jumped from the tree and pinned down Rikuo down the ground.

"W-What the?" Rikuo blinked. Before he knew it, he was face-to-face with the other. Rikuo swore his face was burning hot that moment. His eyes widened. He thought that it was all in his imagination. He thought that they were just legends. He thought Kiyotsugu's dream would forever stay a dream. But _no_, before them… was a hideous looking yokai.

"It's a—"

"A yokai, I know," the crimson eyed stranger said.

"How do you—" Rikuo looked up and saw holes in the wooden fence beside him just a minute ago. He gulped, looked down and saw the yokai chuckling wickedly. The crimson eyed stranger then erected from his position and took out his sword, a real sharp blade from his waist.

The yokai's eyes widened. It messed with the _wrong_ guy. "That sword… The aura… No, you can't be—"

The yokai was cut off when Rikuo launched himself toward it at breakneck speeds. It didn't have time to escape as it was sliced into half. The threat vanished into thin air as the crimson eyed stranger put his blade back gracefully. Rikuo stared at him in amazement. He couldn't do kendo like that. Never ever. The other then reached out his hand to Rikuo and smirked for the first time.

"How long are you planning to lie there?" he asked. Rikuo's face brightened as he took the other's hand and stood up. Rikuo dusted off the imaginary dust from his clothes and looked up at the other. _He_ stared at Rikuo for the umpteenth time. This time, Rikuo felt more comfortable. The other's expression was soft and less intimidating. Rikuo couldn't help but smile warmly.

"Nura-kun!"

Rikuo blinked and heard his friends calling out for him.

"Nura..." uttered Rikuo's savior.

"Rikuo Nura," Rikuo casually introduced. "How about you?"

"…Yoru," he said. Rikuo nodded and unconsciously took Yoru's hand.

"Thank you for saving my life," Rikuo said. Then he chuckled. "But then again, it's my fault for barging in."

Yoru shook his head and held Rikuo's hand back. The way Yoru held the other's hand made Rikuo's heart race. Yoru's hand was extremely cold compared to his. Odd…

Rikuo pulled his hand away from Yoru and bowed. He didn't want his friends to be even more worried. "I'll be going then. I hope we meet again. Thank you everything, Yoru!"

Rikuo then ran back to his friends and left Yoru standing alone under the sakura tree.

"Rikuo Nura…" Yoru said to himself.

Meanwhile, Rikuo was showered with worry and concern from his good friends.

"Where have you been?" Kiyotsugu asked, shaking Rikuo's shoulders. "We've been looking all over for you!"

"At least I'm here now, right?" Rikuo said, smiling nervously.

Kana nodded in agreement. So did the others.

"The bus is waiting for us," Saori said. "We should get a move on."

The Kiyojuji Paranormal Investigation Squad hurriedly exited the shrine. Rikuo looked back at the shrine. He realized the _bad_ feeling he felt ever since yesterday faded away. Could it be that it warned Rikuo of the yokai incident?

More important, he wondered if they'd ever meet again.

_He wished deep in his heart that they meet again._

* * *

**A/N: **Welcome one and all to my second fic in my second account. I've already written a second chapter for it but realized I missed some important points. Oh well, rewriting the second chapter… But before that, I'd like to know what you guys think of this fic? No flames! I already reminded and warned from the beginning that the pairing here is Yoru and Rikuo. Expect shounen-ai. Expect _boy love._

And also the title has no relevance to the story whatsoever. I combined my two favorite songs in Nurarihyon no Mago: Fast Forward by Monkey Majik and Hoshi no Arika (The Stars' Whereabouts) by l.m.c. What about it, eh? Isn't it creative? -shot-


	2. Their lives intertwined

**Title:** Fast Forward to the Stars  
**Author:** modern warfare king  
**Fandom:** Nurarihyon no Mago  
**Pairing:** Yoru (Night!Rikuo) and Rikuo Nura (Day!Rikuo)  
**Rating:** T  
**Disclaimer:** I own nothing from Nurarihyon no Mago. I only own the plot! I hope you guys enjoy the ride anyway!  
**NOTE (PLEASE READ):** This fanfic is **AU**. No incest or anything. They totally live on separate worlds. And yes, this is **SHOUNEN-AI.**No flames or anything of the sort. I've already warned you.

* * *

**CHAPTER 2 – **_**THEIR LIVES INTERTWINED**_

* * *

From _Ukiyoe_ Middle School, Rikuo and his friends moved up and transferred to _Ukiyoe _High School. Nothing pretty much changed except for their looks. They've matured but other than that, everything was the same old, same old.

"Well, would you look at that?" Kiyotsugu said with a huge grin across his face. It caught everyone's attention so they turned their heads to the self-proclaimed yokai genius. He had his trusty sidekick, his laptop. And it seemed he created a website for their group. That's what you call dedication. "Someone posted a photo up in our bulletin board and... whoa! It's the girl I was supposed to meet up with two years ago. We've just hit the jackpot, guys!"

"Two years ago?" Saori blinked. "You still remember events from two years ago?"

"Well, what did you expect from Kiyotsugu-kun?" Natsumi chuckled.

"Don't keep us waiting. Come on, let me see, let me see," Shima said, his head peering over Kiyotsugu's shoulder. He was eager and excited to finally see an actual photo of a real yokai. He _hoped_ he'd finally see a yokai anyway.

On the other hand, Rikuo silently sat in his desk, his hand resting on the palm of his hand. Lately, he had been having the same dream over and over again. He remembered it vividly, as if the dream actually happened in reality.

He woke up under a Sakura tree, the breeze was colder than usual. Sakura petals fell gracefully before him. He didn't know where he exactly was but he felt awfully nostalgic about the place. He looked around and saw no one around. He was alone. He felt something was missing in the picture. It was on the tip of his tongue, but he couldn't point it out.

And after that, he just woke up to reality. The dream may be a sign of some sort but he wasn't so sure. Call it coincidence, call it destiny. Either way, it was creeping the _hell_ out of him. He needed to know why he kept having the same dream or consider him certifiably insane. He was frustrated because he was all messed up over that dream. Was his subconscious playing its tricks on him? If it did, it sure made him a masochist.

"Rikuo-kun?"

Rikuo was interrupted of his reverie when he heard Kana's voice over his own thoughts. He realized that he had just spaced out again.

"What is it, Kana-chan?" he asked.

"I didn't want to disturb you because you looked deep in thought but Kiyotsugu-kun says it's urgent," she replied.

Rikuo shook his head. "No, it's nothing. I'm glad you called my attention. Sometimes I don't realize that I just space out."

Kana chuckled. "If you say so."

Both of them then approached Kiyotsugu and the gang. They all stared at Kiyotsugu's laptop with wide eyes. Kana and Rikuo looked at each other and nodded as they looked with the others at the laptop. Rikuo's eyes widened in shock. His heart pounded like a bass drum.

Its back was turned from the camera but it had a _striking_ resemblance. No there was doubt. _It was the yokai that attacked him two years ago._

And all of a sudden, Rikuo was flooded with memories. The inter-school games at _Unmei _Middle School, the bad feeling he had in his heart that he assumed was a warning of the incident between him and that yokai and…

Yoru.

The last piece of the puzzle. He finally understood what lacked in the dream. He first saw Yoru sitting on the Sakura tree. The way Yoru stared deeply literally stopped time for Rikuo. He felt like the world was theirs and theirs alone.

He mentally sighed of relief. Finally, a mystery solved thanks to a very coincidental photo courtesy of Kiyotsugu's laptop. And maybe, his dream would change for once. He pretty much looked forward to nightfall.

"It looks so convincing," Shima commented.

"Now I'm getting goosebumps," Natsumi said, frowning. She didn't like the fact that maybe, just maybe, yokai _did_ exist. But unfortunately, they did. Ask Rikuo.

Rikuo bit his lip. That yokai was evil and he knew there were yokai far worse that it. What if he encountered with one again? Yoru wouldn't be there so save him.

_Not anymore._

Kiyotsugu, on the other hand, waved his arms in joy. "Yokai does exist!"

"Maybe there was a costume party or a movie shoot?" Saori suggested, smiling nervously.

"That couldn't be!" Kiyotsugu defended dramatically. "This is it! The best evidence we have yet! How the stars have fallen down the sky for us."

Rikuo looked at everyone worriedly. He didn't want to tell them he was involved with that yokai. He learned how dangerous yokai were from that incident. He wanted to make sure his precious friends were safe. He vowed to listen to hunches more this time, for the sake of his friends.

He looked out the window and to the blue sky. "_If he protected me, then it's my turn to protect them,"_ he thought to himself.

* * *

**AFTER CLASS**

* * *

So far, no bad feeling, so good. They all walked together up until the intersection where they'd always split up. After saying their goodbyes for the day, they went on their way.

Rikuo was alone, walking his way home. It was the perfect time to have one of his self-reflections for the day again. It was almost like a mental diary. He didn't have to write it all down. He could always just _think_ about it.

For a couple of nights in a row, Rikuo kept having the very same dream. He felt that the dream was a message. A vague message. But it finally made sense when he remembered Yoru, his crimson eyed savior. _He_ was the _something_ missing from the dream. The question was, now that he knew Yoru was the missing piece, would it all come together in his dream _tonight?_

He didn't know why but he felt so excited. Then he mentally slapped himself. What if Yoru wasn't the answer all along?

"_You need to stop jumping to conclusions, Rikuo,"_ he thought.

And there you have it, his opposing side.

* * *

**AT HOME**

* * *

When he entered his room, he put down his bag and stared at the bed. He wasn't tired or sleepy. But why did his mind want him to sleep so early? It must be the excitement. He shook his head and sighed.

He then sat down on the bed and stared at the window which had a view of the garden. It had a Sakura tree, which reminded him of Yoru.

Yoru, Yoru, Yoru. Always Yoru. The guy was the only thing running in Rikuo's mind ever since.

Did Yoru still remember Rikuo? No, he didn't. Two years had already passed and tons of things already in the guy's life that surely he forgot about Rikuo. Maybe he had saved someone else. Maybe he moved somewhere, since the traditional clothes made him look like a classy guy.

And again with the Yoru thoughts. Rikuo's mind was ninety-nine percent Yoru and… Scratch that. Make that one-hundred percent.

He scratched his head, annoyed. How could he think of someone so much like that? It wasn't normal teenage behavior at all.

He looked around and noticed his shelf full of books. He was an avid reader but for some reason, it didn't affect his vision that much. His mother urged him to wear glasses but he could see just fine. But he read so many books that it was impossible for his eyes _not_ to get blurry. He stood firm on his decision and didn't wear glasses. Besides, he'd look more like a nerd if he actually wore glasses.

He walked to the shelf and pulled out a book. Coincidentally, the book was about the adventures of the Lord of Pandemonium and his _Hyakki Yako._ He couldn't remember the last time he read the book. It must be way back.

_The Lord of Pandemonium was a charismatic, strong and powerful leader. He and his Hyakki Yako were the most feared across the land. They've eliminated foes and made allies. They were unstoppable and a force to be reckoned with. Anyone challenging them was asking for a death wish._

_Then one day, the Lord of Pandemonium crossed paths with the fairest and most beautiful lady in Kyoto, YoHime. He immediately fell head over heels for her. However, she was a human and he was a yokai. Two distinctly different worlds. But that didn't stop him…_

Rikuo chuckled as he read the book. Another forbidden love story. Classic. He yawned and flopped down his bed, the book still in his hands. He looked out the window and realized it was already night.

"_Well, that was effective,"_ he thought, smiling to himself. "_That definitely made me forget about Yoru for once."_

His muscles relaxed as he closed his eyes. He immediately felt asleep afterwards.

Rikuo woke up under the very same Sakura tree again. He slumped and sighed.

"Not again," he muttered. He frowned and leaned his back on the tree and closed his eyes. Yoru wasn't the answer after all.

"Yo."

Huh? Where did that voice come from? Was it all in his head? Was he that desperate to hear Yoru's voice again? Why did it sound so real though?

"Rikuo."

Rikuo thought his whole world stopped. Or maybe his heart did. Or both. He slowly opened his eyes and saw his crimson eyed savior, Yoru, kneeling before him. He thought he was just seeing things; a mere illusion. He blinked and rubbed his eyes then stared hard at Yoru.

Was this too much of a coincidence? He just assumed Yoru was the key to stop the very same dream he kept having each and every night. Other than that, why did all of this feel so real? It was as if he was actually awake.

The chocolate hair snapped out his reverie when he felt something extremely cold touch his hand. Turned out it was Yoru's hand holding _his_ hand. He remembered the freezing temperature of Yoru's hand like it was yesterday.

"Y-Yoru," was the only thing he managed to say out of all the mixed feelings he was having at that moment.

Yoru smiled. "About time."

Rikuo's hollow muscle deep inside his chest that is believed to be called the heart jumped up and down like crazy. It was begging to get out. The realism… This wasn't just any other dream he had.

"Dreams are short so let me cut to the chase," Yoru said. He knew this was a dream? More questions flooded Rikuo's mind while his heart, with so much welled-up emotions, was at its limit. His crimson eyed savior stared for one good lifetime deeply into Rikuo's brown eyes. What's with Yoru and his irresistible stares? It made Rikuo uncomfortable and at the same time, happy and giddy to the max. He then unexpectedly yanked Rikuo close, so close in fact that their faces were inches apart. "You said you wanted to us to meet again…" Why did Yoru speak so much? It was driving poor Rikuo crazy. "So wait for me. I _will_ come back for you… Rikuo."

Yoru smirked while Rikuo's whole being had apparently shut down due to countless malfunctions, specifically in his mind and heart. Looked he had reached his limit.

Yoru caressed Rikuo's hair, to the other's surprise. Why was he like this? Why was he expressing so much _affection?_ They acted as if they were… lovers.

More surprisingly, Yoru leaned closer to Rikuo. Rikuo could actually feel Yoru's breath against his skin. He couldn't react, he couldn't shove Yoru away. He was under the crimson eyed teen's spell. Was Yoru plain flirty or perverted in real life… or what if he actually _liked_…

Rikuo mentally shook his head violently. No, no, no. Just no. Never. He then realized that just unconsciously closed his eyes, giving in.

"Waaiiiit!" he screamed.

Rikuo panted as if he just finished a marathon race. His heart pounded like there was no tomorrow and he sweated like crazy. It took one whole second for him to realize he was back to his home sweet reality again. But that dream felt as real as _this_ reality. The weirdest experience hands down.

"Rikuo, are you okay?" Wakana asked as she opened the door, her eyes showing worry. "What happened?"

Rikuo shook his head and smiled. "Ah, don't worry. It was just a… a dream."

"Only a dream? Are you sure it's not a nightmare?" she asked.

"Nope," he replied. "_But I'd consider it one,"_ he thought, sighing. He hadn't forgotten one single thing about the dream. And he knew he wasn't going to forget it anyway.

"It sure woke you up in time," Wakana chuckled. "Sadly, it's already the weekend. You should have more dreams like that, no?"

Rikuo's eye twitched. _"You'd think I'd want another dream like that again?"_ he thought.

Then he heard his cellphone ring. Rikuo took the gadget from the table beside him and saw a message from Kiyotsugu. Just when he thought he would finally be able to relax in the weekend..

Rikuo read Kiyotsugu's text message. As usual, it was about recent yokai activity. But that wasn't the shocking part. The chocolate hair's eyes widened when he read the part about the occurrences happening in _Ukiyoe_ Town.

"_No way,"_ he thought. His hands trembled from nervousness. How he wished he was back in the old days. No worries, no existing yokai in his life, no Yoru… And again with the Yoru thoughts for the umpteenth time.

"Are you sure you're okay, Rikuo? You're shaking," Wakana said, checking her son's temperature by placing her hand over Rikuo's forehead. Rikuo chuckled and gently pushed his mother's hand away.

"I'm not a kid anymore, you know," he chuckled. "Don't worry. I'm fine and I can take care of myself."

Wakana chuckled. "Look at you, becoming Mr. Independent all of a sudden. It's so sad that children grow up so fast." Then there was an odd glint in her eyes which made Rikuo blink. "So… who is it, huh?"

Rikuo tilted his head. "What are you talking about?"

His mother snickered. "Now, now. You don't need to hide it from me." This made the son become even more confused.

"Hide what?" he asked.

Wakana rolled her eyes. "Never mind. You'll figure it out soon."

"Eeeeeh?" Rikuo frowned.

"If you ever figure it out, that is," she muttered, smiling to herself.

* * *

**MEETING**

* * *

The Kiyojuji Paranormal Investigation Squad decided to meet up at the Town Park late in the afternoon. Kiyotsugu, of course, already had a plan up his sleeve.

"Why did we meet up this late again?" Natsumi asked.

"Do you have to ask the obvious?" Saori said, rolling her eyes.

"That's right," Kiyotsugu said. "We're going yokai hunting tonight! I've already the materials we need."

"So that's why you have that large backpack with you," Shima said, nodding.

"Are there really yokai here in _Ukiyoe_ Town?" Kana asked worriedly. "I sure hope not."

"We'll find out shortly," Kiyotsugu replied, excited. He then marched off. "Off we go to one of the town old and large shrines!"

Rikuo smiled and was about to say something when his heart tightened. His eyes widened and adrenaline rushed within him. It was his so-called _yokai sense _back from the dead. The last time it was triggered was back in middle school, with that encounter with Yoru and yokai.

"Are you sure about this?" Rikuo asked Kiyotsugu. He needed to stop this search as soon as possible. If they ever get hurt, he would never be able to forgive himself. "I mean, does it make sense that yokai play around in shrines?"

Saori blinked. "Now that you mention it…"

"Nura-kun! Don't be a killjoy. This might be _it._ The needle in the haystack, the very proof that yokai does exist!" Kiyotsugu said.

"But it's obviously dangerous at night—"

"You need to chill, Nura-kun. Don't worry. Leave everything to me," Kiyotsugu reassured with utmost confidence.

Rikuo mentally sighed. How he would have loved to explain Kiyotsugu his own yokai experience but for everyone's protection, _no._

"I agree with you, Rikuo-kun," Kana said. "But you know we can't say no Kiyotsugu-kun. He's just that stubborn and persistent."

Rikuo chuckled nervously. "Guess you're right."

The nearer they were to the shrine, the worse Rikuo felt. He felt like fainting on the spot but ignored it for the sake of his friends.

And when they actually reached the shrine, Rikuo felt like his lungs were being crushed by some invisible force.

Kiyotsugu and the others looked around for evidence while Rikuo looked for yokai _itself_, if it was actually there.

After minutes of search, nothing relevant to yokai activity was found. Kiyotsugu turned his back from the shrine, facing his squad.

"We just haven't looked around enough—"

While Kiyotsugu was busy with his speech, Rikuo shot glances back and forth. He felt that it was so near. He looked up to one of the trees and saw a figure standing on one of the branches. It looked like it had wings, judging from its silhouette.

"Uh, we can look for more yokai tomorrow since it's _really_ late," Rikuo blurted after Kiyotsugu's speech.

"What're you talking about? The night's still young," Kiyotsugu said.

"Hey guys, did it just get cold here or what?" Shima said, hugging himself for warmth.

And surprisingly, everyone felt as chilly as he was.

Rikuo glanced around more and spotted another figure. A woman's figure. A bird-man and a human-like figure together? Weird. His guard was up by a hundred percent.

"Kiyotsugu-kun, c-can we _please_ get out of here? I'm chilled to the bone," Saori begged, shivering.

"T-This is," Kiyotsugu stammered, "n-no doubt… yokai a-activity!"

"N-No way!" Natsumi shrieked. "To hell with this, I'm going home!"

"I'm with you, girl," Natsumi agreed. "I'm scared out of my wits here."

First, the cold, and now, there was this awful smell from the chilly breeze. Rikuo immediately covered his nose with arm. Unfortunately for the others, they panicked and breathed in whatever was mixed with the air. A second later, all of them fell unconscious, except Rikuo.

"_Oh no,"_ he thought. He touched each of their pulses and thank goodness, they were still okay. He ran to the shrine and pushed opened its doors. He thanked the heavens for dedicated weapons. This was going to be first time that he'd actually use a blade but he would never forgive them for intending to harm his friends.

"You're quite the brave one, are you?" a girl's voice asked.

Rikuo turned around, his sword tightly held at his grasp. The two figures were already at the door.

"How did you know we were here, _human?_" a man's voice asked this time.

Rikuo glared at the pair. "The question, why are _you_ here? Can't you leave us humans alone? We haven't done _anything_ to deserve this!"

"But I'm sure one of your friends wanted yokai activity," she said. "He should have been careful for what he wished for."

Rikuo bit his lip. Should face them head on? There was no other choice, was there? He launched himself at the enemy and prayed for a miracle.

"I'll never forgive you for hurting my friends!" Rikuo yelled. He was steps away from the pair and from his death bed. He took a good close look on the woman. She had large amber eyes, long wavy hair with mixed colors of black, white and blue. Her companion had scruffy hair and red eyes. They looked _so _human but they were definitely yokai.

"Stop!" thundered a voice.

Everyone followed the command, including Rikuo. Then Rikuo heard footsteps coming from outside. The chocolate hair looked up at the silhouette. His eyes widened. He thought he was just seeing things. When the silhouette revealed itself to Rikuo, it was confirmed.

_It was none other than Yoru._

Yoru's eyes widened when he met eyes with Rikuo.

"Rikuo?"

Rikuo's jaw dropped in utter shock.

The amber eyed yokai turned to Rikuo's crimson eyed savior. "Huh? You know him, Yoru-sama?"

_Yoru-sama?_

Yoru walked past the amber eyed yokai and up to Rikuo, his face guilt-ridden. Rikuo, on the other hand, felt happy, angry, confused, helpless, betrayed, shocked, etc. This was what he _least_ expected to happen.

"Rikuo, I can explain…"

"You're one of them?!" Rikuo shouted, his face purple with fury.

"Please listen…"

"You ordered them to hurt me and my friends!" Rikuo was already shouting at the top of his lungs.

The yokai pair looked confused and nervous at the same time. They've never seen Yoru so worried.

"I didn't," Yoru said as calmly as possible. "Will you just let me talk, Rikuo? Please…"

Rikuo averted his eyes from the other. He didn't know if he wanted to either stab himself or Yoru. Stab Yoru for being a filthy traitor or himself because he was too stupid to trust the other.

"Take my friends back to their homes first," Rikuo muttered bitterly.

Yoru sighed and turned to his comrades. "You heard what he said."

The pair gulped and nodded. "Y-Yes, Yoru-sama. Right away!"

When they left, Rikuo turned his back from Yoru, still in disbelief.

"You're their leader, aren't you?" he asked, bitterness obviously heard in his voice.

Yoru nodded. "But they didn't have any murderous intentions whatsoever. My _Hyakki Yako's_ fond of pranks… You know, scaring people."

"But they looked like they were about to kill _me."_

"They went too far."

"Did you know their targets were me and my _friends?!_" Rikuo's feeling were uncontrollable at the moment. He just couldn't take it.

Yoru shook his head. "I didn't know. It was on the spot."

"Tch. You _yokai_ are despicable," Rikuo muttered. He regretted saying it but he felt so excruciatingly angry.

Yoru's eye twitched. He grabbed Rikuo's arm and yanked him close. His crimson eyes flared. Rikuo's eyes widened.

"Y-Yoru?"

"If I hadn't met you, my _Hyakki Yako_ would have been on a human killing spree."

"Huh?" Rikuo blinked. Then his heart panicked at the thought of the human killing spree. But what did he have to do with it?

"Can't you see that I'm in _love_ with you, Rikuo?!"

Rikuo would have joked about him being the new YoHime but he would never be able to joke about it_._ Not now, not ever.

And Yoru's in love with _him? Seriously_? _  
_

But he looked serious, all right. _Damn _serious.

* * *

**A/N: **Second chapter up! Thanks for the first three reviewers! They really made my day! And of course, a big thank you to the ones who favorite-d and alerted the story! Thank you, thank you, thank you!

And I like how this chapter ended actually. Wooh! I've written the second chapter about 3 times already! But this one is the best yet! So what do you guys think, eh? I know there are questions left for you readers to ponder about but rest assured they will be answered in the next chapter! -dances-


	3. Life's a rollercoaster ride

**Title:** Fast Forward to the Stars  
**Author:** modern warfare king  
**Fandom:** Nurarihyon no Mago  
**Pairing:** Yoru (Night!Rikuo) and Rikuo Nura (Day!Rikuo)  
**Rating:** T  
**Disclaimer:** I own nothing from Nurarihyon no Mago. I only own the plot! I hope you guys enjoy the ride anyway!  
**NOTE (PLEASE READ):** This fanfic is **AU**. No incest or anything. They totally live on separate worlds. And yes, this is **SHOUNEN-AI.**No flames or anything of the sort. I've already warned you.

* * *

**CHAPTER 3 – **_**LIFE'S A ROLLERCOASTER RIDE**_

* * *

Rikuo thought that it was the most inappropriate thing to say after a very serious love confession, but said it anyway.

"You're kidding, right?"

Yoru's eyes widened. _Note to self: Loathe reverse psychology with all your heart and soul._

"Ah, I mean—"

The yokai's bangs shadowed his visage and he suddenly let go of Rikuo out of his grasp. Rikuo thought this kind of situation only happened in TV dramas. He wished _this_ was his dream instead.

"Does it look like I'm kidding? What is this to you? Some kind of funny joke?" Yoru was on the verge of unleashing unspeakable fury.

Uh-oh. Make that a big UH-OH. It was as if all of Rikuo's (read: temporary) resentment was passed onto Yoru. And Yoru was a powerful yokai capable of a _human killing spree. _Rikuo just wanted to bang his head on a wall and tell himself how much of an idiot he was. Instead, he shook his head and looked at Yoru's hands wistfully. He wanted to hold them but was too intimidated.

"I'd never find it as a joke! It just slipped right out of my mouth without thinking."

Yoru didn't fall for it. Instead, it ticked him off even more.

"So you actually had something _else_ to say? You were going to _lie_ to me?" Yoru almost bellowed. This made the chocolate hair cringe. This was obviously something new to him.

"Of course not—"

"And you thought _we_ yokai are despicable? Take a good look at yourself," Yoru hissed.

Rikuo's heart fell and thought this whole world was falling apart. How could a few casual words ruin everything almost in an instant? It'd take a lifetime to gain trust but a single moment to lose it. He hated how life worked _period_.

Yoru then turned around and left without another word. Rikuo clenched his fists, resisting the urge to break down. He tried to convince himself this was for the good of his friends but he just felt so guilty… his guiltiest even.

He couldn't help but let a tear he'd been holding back all this time roll down his cheek.

Afterwards, Rikuo exited the shrine and walked home by himself, his face droopy and dull. It was like he changed his entire outlook in life.

The night almost never ended for him. He buried his face in the pillow and cried himself to sleep.

* * *

**THE NEXT DAY**

* * *

Rikuo woke up to the sound of his mother's voice. He felt miserable first thing in the morning because of everything was back to the way it was again. He didn't dream of anything last night. Not a thing. He felt _and_ looked ridiculous, getting depressed and all that. But seriously, who _wouldn't _feel depressed after that?

"Rikuo," Wakana's voice became louder. Rikuo assumed she was by the bed now. "Get your butt off bed now or you're going to be late."

"…Can I _not_ go to school today?"

"Huh? What's wrong? You down with a fever?" she asked.

"Sort of. I just don't feel good right now," he replied.

Rikuo rarely missed school. And he was always perfectly healthy. But when he came home last night, he didn't look like himself. Surely, something must have happened last night. But Rikuo looked like he wouldn't tell a thing so Wakana decided to just let him be for the rest of the day.

She ruffled her son's hair tenderly. "Sure, Rikuo. But be sure to tell me what's on your mind when you feel alright again, okay?"

Rikuo blinked. Mothers. They really knew the best things to say in times of great stress. They were also very good mind readers.

"Okay, Mom."

Wakana smiled and exited Rikuo's room. Rikuo sighed and felt even more pathetic than ever. He thought Yoru was a decent and laid-back guy. He thought the yokai would just "go with the flow". But no, he _had_ to be oversensitive. And it was supposed to be Rikuo's fault in the first place because of his carelessness.

Why was Yoru in love with him anyway? He was just a _mere_ human. Weren't there more attractive, powerful and heaven-sent yokai suited for Yoru? Yoru should look at himself more in the mirror. He obviously had killer looks and even had then power and strength to match. An all-in-one package.

Rikuo's eyes widened and shook the thought off his head. He felt blood rush up to his head. Never a good sign. The more he stayed in bed, the worse he felt. And he thought that the world on your shoulders was just an exaggeration. He really felt all that weight burdening him.

_And it was all because of Yoru._

He got off bed and decided to practice kendo to clear his mind, to no avail. The Sakura tree before him reminded him of that oversensitive, mysterious, charming, strong and powerful crimson eyed yokai.

Why was he letting this get to him so much? It wasn't like he actually had any feelings for the yokai… right?

Later, while he drank his favorite tea his mother made, he checked his cellphone if there were any text messages. He was sure Kana and the others were worried because of his unexpected absence from school.

Rikuo blinked and read a message from Kiyotsugu.

_Why did you have to be absent today, Nura-kun? I was supposed to tell you about this weird dream I had last night. It was awesome… just incredible! It must be a sign._

He read the other text message from the others and surprisingly had the same content.

_What dream? Why was he left out?_ Rikuo immediately called Kiyotsugu. _Was it payback from last night? From… From Yuki-Onna or that Zen? Or maybe… possibly from Yoru?_

"_Nura-kun!"_

"Kiyotsugu-kun, what was your dream about last night?" Rikuo immediately asked.

"_So you're that eager to hear it? Heh. Anyway, the dream included you and the other members from our group."_

Including Rikuo? But he didn't dream of a single thing last night.

"_We went on yokai hunting in one of Ukiyoe Town's antique and large shrines,"_ he continued.

Rikuo blinked. Wait, wait, wait. That was what happened last night!

"_Apparently, we found nothing. And you were being such a killjoy."_

Rikuo's eye twitched. It was for their own protection, for Pete's sake.

"_And all of a sudden, the breeze became colder than usual. It wasn't snowing or anything but it felt like we were in a refrigerator. And then the dream ended after that. Not bad, eh?"_

"_They forgot about last night?"_ Rikuo thought_. "But how…?"_

"Nura-kun, are you okay? Are you still sick?" Kiyotsugu asked.

"I'm a lot better now. I'll be going to school again tomorrow," Rikuo replied, smiling. "By the way, that was one _cool_ dream you had there."

Kiyotsugu laughed out loud over the cellphone. _"Ah, Nura-kun. That is destined to be a classic."_

Rikuo chuckled. "I know. Well, gotta go now. See you tomorrow."

"_See ya."_

He then hung up and immediately stormed off to the door.

"Where are you going, Rikuo?" asked Wakana.

"Hm…" Rikuo said. "A shrine."

"Okay then. Be careful," Wakana said, beaming at her son.

"Thanks, Mom. I'll see you later," Rikuo said as he exited the Nura residence.

He didn't care if he had to wait all night for him. He needed to talk to Yoru more than anything else.

* * *

**AT THE SHRINE**

* * *

Rikuo sat by the stairs of the shrine, a dedicated weapon placed at his lap. It was just a precaution. Yokai loomed and he wasn't going to be your helpless puny human.

Hours passed. The sun had already set and the moon was up illuminating the pitch-black sky.

The chocolate hair felt sleepy but wasn't going to give in yet. He glanced back and forth and it made me wonder why there wasn't a priest taking care of the shrine. It sure was weird.

"Come on, Yoru. Show yourself," Rikuo muttered sleepily. "Yoru… _please._"

Yeah, as if Yoru heard that. Rikuo tried his best to fight against his drowsiness but his body eventually gave in. So much for his all-nighter.

When Rikuo woke up, the sky was pitch-black. It must be past midnight by now and boy was he going to be in so much trouble when he gets back home.

Rikuo felt something over his shoulder. And it seemed he was leaning onto something. He looked up and saw Yoru gazing up at the night sky. His arm was over Rikuo's shoulder and Rikuo actually leaned on _him._ Rikuo pushed himself away from Yoru, already a nervous wreck.

"Yoru, I…" Rikuo said, his cheeks awfully warm and bright red. "I never thought you'd actually come."

Yoru's gaze was now locked on Rikuo. "You said please."

Rikuo felt a wave of relief now that Yoru talked to him again. It felt like three lifetimes have passed for Rikuo. He then said the words he should have said in the beginning. No reverse psychology this time.

"I'm really sorry, Yoru."

Yoru blinked. "Ah… I'm supposed to be the one apologizing."

"But I started it." Rikuo frowned.

"Then we're both at fault." Yoru smirked.

"Yeah…" Rikuo said, looking awkwardly at his shoes. He still felt Yoru staring at him. "Uh… Why are you looking at me like that?"

"…Why did you want to look for _me_ in the first place?" Yoru asked, smirking… seductively, not answering Rikuo's question. Rikuo gulped as cold sweat dropped from his forehead. His heart raced who-knows-what miles per hour. Yoru was obviously playing with him again.

"To apologize, of course," Rikuo replied, his face beet red. "You put me through _hell_ last night."

"You think you're the only one?"

Rikuo blinked. "Huh?" He never expected Yoru to say that.

"I hated myself for saying those things to you, Rikuo. I never thought this heart of mine would go through so much pain because of you."

"What did I have to do with _that?_" Rikuo said as he raised a brow. "It's not like I put a stake through your heart."

"I've already told you the first time, Rikuo. And I'll say it again." Yoru took a deep breath for show. "I'm in _love_ with you, Rikuo Nura. I love you so much it hurts."

How did Yoru manage to confess his feelings that calmly? Rikuo was the opposite of calm right now, at least in his mind.

"Er… Um… Why are you in love with me again?" Rikuo uttered.

Yoru smiled and took Rikuo's hand. "That day when we first met… After the yokai incident, I thought you were going to run away scared and traumatized, like what normal humans do. But you didn't. In fact, you expressed your heartfelt gratitude to me even though you didn't know my true nature. It… moved mountains within me. I couldn't forget about you ever since that day. And that's when I realized… I was _deeply_ in love with you…"

"Okay, okay. I get it. Geez," Rikuo said, covering his mouth with his hand. "You're embarrassing me."

"How about you?"

"Me?" Rikuo blinked. Yoru then cupped Rikuo's chin, smirking.

"Do you feel… the same way?"

"Ah… Er…" Rikuo shifted his eyes back and forth nervously. He didn't know what his feelings for Yoru were. He was still confused because so much things have happened in a flash. "Before that…"

Yoru blinked. "Hm?"

"Why did my friends think that last night was just a dream?" he asked Yoru. He obviously changed the topic. How cute.

"Actually, I've asked Yuki-Onna and Zen about it," Yoru said, folding his arms.

"_Y-Yoru-sama, welcome back," Yuki-Onna greeted, smiling nervously. The hairs on the back of her neck stood up seeing Yoru glare at her like that. This was the first time she had seen him this angry. All because of that human…_

"_Where's Zen?" Yoru asked._

"_You called, Yoru-sama?" Zen said, nervous as Yuki-Onna._

"_Now that you're both here…" Yoru smirked as if he was about unleash hell on Earth._

"_It isn't my usual poisonous potions I use for enemies, Yoru-sama," Zen explained. "It just puts anyone to sleep and treat the incident like a dream when they wake up."_

"_I wasn't going to really harm the human, Yoru-sama. I promise you that!" Yuki-Onna reassured. "Zen-sama already had the potion in his hand and was ready to put the boy to sleep."_

"…_Both of you are telling the truth, right?" Yoru asked, smirking._

_Zen and Yuki-Onna nodded in unison._

"_Of course," Zen replied, smirking back._

"_We'd never lie to you, Yoru-sama," Yuki-Onna said. "We're your Hyakki Yako. We have forever pledged our loyalty to you."_

"I see…" Rikuo said. "Well, that's a relief."

"You're unfair, you know that?" Yoru blurted. "I asked you a question first…"

Rikuo rolled his eyes. "Um… Uh…. About that…" Rikuo stammered. He desperately needed to change the topic again but his mind ran out of ideas. "I… I don't know yet…"

"Oh, so there's a possibility?" Yoru was obviously amused by this.

"I said I don't know, okay?" Rikuo looked away and sighed. He didn't know why he couldn't reject Yoru. His heart sure was a mystery.

Then out of the blue, Yoru kissed Rikuo's cheek. Rikuo swore he saw a Sakura petal just now.

"Wha…"

"I don't want to rush things… so I'll wait," Yoru said, smiling.

Rikuo wanted to cry more than anything that moment. Not because he was moved and all but because he was totally being treated like a girl.

"Uh… I'd better go home now. It's really late. Mom's probably worried sick," Rikuo said as he stood up. Yoru stood up as well.

"I'll walk you home," Yoru suggested.

"Uh, no. It's okay…"

"Oh, no. I insist."

Rikuo grumbled. He couldn't win against Yoru. "Fine. Do whatever you want."

* * *

**NURA RESIDENCE**

* * *

"We're here," Rikuo said. He bowed to Yoru, his face still flustered. "Thanks for walking me home. Um… I really appreciate it."

Yoru stared at Rikuo's house. He had this weird gleam on his eye. Rikuo narrowed his eyes at the yokai.

"Why are you staring at my house like that?" he asked.

"You sleep on the second floor bedroom, right?" Yoru asked casually.

"Huh? Oh. Yeah. Wait a minute…" Rikuo stared accusingly at Yoru. "What are you planning to do? Sneak up through my window?"

"Yeah, kinda like that," Yoru replied without any hesitation.

"Why the heck do you want to do that? What if someone sees you and—"

He was cut off when Yoru caressed the other's hair. He leaned closer and whispered something to Rikuo's ear.

"Whaaat?!" Rikuo exclaimed. His face looked like a tomato from the embarrassment. "I thought you didn't want to rush things?"

Yoru chuckled. "What are you talking about? I'm just doing things the traditional way, like my old man did…"

Rikuo blinked. "Old man?"

"Yeah. My grandfather. Nurarihyon," Yoru said, smirking.

Nurarihyon, Nurarihyon, Nurarihyon. The name sounded so familiar.

Nurarihyon, the _Lord of Pandemonium_. And Rikuo thought _he_ was only a legend.

"So… YoHime is…"

Yoru nodded. "Yeah. His wife."

Rikuo's eye twitched. Yoru chuckled and ruffled Rikuo's hair.

"See you tomorrow night… _Rikuo_."

The crimson eyed yokai then jumped and vanished into darkness. Rikuo, on the other hand, clenched his fists and bit his lip.

_Boy, was he in a huge dilemma already._

* * *

**A/N:** Third chapter up. Woo. I'm on a roll here. I don't know why I'm so hooked with this story. Maybe because I ship these two too much? Blame the first opening! Thanks for the reviews. They always make my day. Coz, y'know, those little words serve as inspiration. And I need more of it! Woot woot! Oh yeah, this story isn't just about the fluff between the two. Nurarihyon no Mago is _shonen_ so there'll be _adventure_. Wait for it.


	4. A distant shadow follows

**Title:** Fast Forward to the Stars  
**Author:** modern warfare king  
**Fandom:** Nurarihyon no Mago  
**Pairing:** Yoru (Night!Rikuo) and Rikuo Nura (Day!Rikuo)  
**Rating:** T  
**Disclaimer:** I own nothing from Nurarihyon no Mago. I only own the plot! I hope you guys enjoy the ride anyway!  
**NOTE (PLEASE READ):** This fanfic is **AU**. No incest or anything. They totally live on separate worlds. And yes, this is **SHOUNEN-AI**. No flames or anything of the sort. I've already warned you.

* * *

**CHAPTER 4 – **_**THE DISTANT SHADOW FOLLOWS**_

* * *

"Rikuo-kun? Rikuo-kun!"

Rikuo shook his head and snapped it up. Kana tilted her head and looked at him with worry.

"Are you okay? You've been spacing out ever since this morning," Kana said.

"I'm just a little sleepy, is all," Rikuo said, smiling.

"If you say so," Kana said, a small pout forming on her face. She felt Rikuo was hiding from her and it seemed unfair because they were close friends.

"I'm sorry for making you worry, Kana-chan," Rikuo said with an apologetic smile. Kana nodded and went back to her seat. He then sighed to himself. He couldn't get over from last night.

"_I'll be courting you," Yoru whispered softly to Rikuo's ear with a smirk across his face._

"_First he says he loves then immediately courts me," _Rikuo thought, his cheeks lightly reddening. "_And he didn't even ask for my permission. He's such an idiot."_

He wondered what his answer would be if Yoru ever _did_ ask permission. His eyes widened and regretted ever thinking about it.

From afar, Kiyotsugu and Shima noticed Rikuo acting weird, spacing out and… blushing? That didn't sound right.

"What's up with Nura?" Shima said. "I mean, look at him. He's in his own world right now."

"He's still sick, I guess," Kiyotsugu said. "But he still went to school. He's _that_ motivated to learn. I salute Nura-kun!"

Cold sweat dropped from Shima's forehead. "I don't think that's the problem." _It's definitely something else._

* * *

**AFTER SCHOOL**

* * *

They were about to go on their separate ways for the day when Kiyostugu patted Rikuo's shoulder. Rikuo blinked.

"You don't have to force yourself to go to school, Nura-kun," Kiyotsugu blurted, grinning. "Rest as much as you can."

Rikuo raised an eyebrow. "Huh? What are you talking about?"

"See? You can't even think straight," Kiyotsugu commented. This made Rikuo even more confused.

"Eh? But—"

"He's right, Rikuo-kun," Kana agreed. "You just… aren't yourself today."

Rikuo looked at Kiyotsugu and Kana, dumfounded. He had no clue on what they were talking about.

"Uh…" Cold sweat dropped from Rikuo's forehead. He didn't know the exact thing to say at that moment. And before he could have _his_ say, Kiyotsugu and the others already left.

Last time Rikuo checked, he was A-OK. So what's with that?

* * *

**NURA RESIDENCE**

* * *

"I'm home," Rikuo said as he entered the house. Wakana walked to the hallway to greet her son.

"Welcome back. Hm?" Wakana blinked. Rikuo didn't look himself _again._ "Something on your mind, Rikuo?"

Rikuo smiled nervously. "Yeah… Kiyotsugu-kun and Kana-chan don't want me to go to school tomorrow for some reason."

Wakana blinked. "Huh? Are there no classes tomorrow?"

Rikuo shook his head. "There are _definitely_ classes tomorrow."

"Really? Hm… I wonder why they said that," Wakana said, tilting her head.

Rikuo shrugged and smiled wearily. "I asked myself the same thing."

"Then so be it," Wakana declared. "No classes for you tomorrow."

"Eh?" Rikuo's jaw dropped. "But…"

"They told you not to go to school tomorrow, right?" Wakana said. "It must be for a very important reason." Rikuo sighed. He knew he couldn't argue with her.

"Okay, fine," Rikuo groaned as he rolled his eyes. He didn't know if he was happy that he wasn't going to school tomorrow or not. It was all confusing for him, really.

And after the mother and son ate supper, Rikuo went to his bedroom. His eyes spotted the book he read the other day on the table by his bed: _The Adventures of the Lord of Pandemonium and his Hyakki Yako._ His cheeks immediately became bright red. It reminded him of Nurarihyon, grandfather of none other than that crimson eyed yokai, Yoru. He sighed and scratched his head. He looked outside the window and all he saw was darkness. It was already night, after all.

Rikuo narrowed his eyes and tilted his head. He felt like he was forgetting something really important here.

"Yo."

He almost jumped from the sound of Yoru's voice. Oh, so he forgot about Yoru and his nightly visits. Big mistake. He turned his head to Yoru slowly, in a robot-like way. The yokai sat on _his_ bed. He was cross-sitting, his hands placed on his lap. Rikuo became too nervous to move then.

"Ah, Yoru. Didn't expect _you_ here," Rikuo told the yokai with an obvious fake smile on his face.

"That's cold," said Yoru sarcastically.

Rikuo chuckled just as sarcastic. "Yeah, right." Somehow, sarcasm eased his nervousness. An emotional break-through. However, it seemed it wasn't going to be of any use when Yoru lifted his blue cloak to the side and took out a sakura branch from it.

"Here," he said as he handed it to Rikuo. "For my beloved."

Rikuo's cheeks became even redder. He looked away as he hesitantly took the flower from the other. "Um… thank you."

The very sakura branch held so much meaning and significance to their relationship. They first met at a sakura tree, after all.

Rikuo obviously didn't want to sit beside Yoru so he sat in the chair by the bed and sighed.

"Something's obviously troubling you," Yoru said, gazing thoughtfully at the chocolate hair. Rikuo looked at the yokai and nodded. There was no use in denying.

"I'm glad you noticed," Rikuo said. "You could have been the one millionth person today who'd ask if I was okay."

Yoru raised an eyebrow. "You _are _okay, right?"

"Absolutely," Rikuo nodded then sighed. "But somehow, I got a feeling that everyone's ganging up on me all of a sudden. I mean, my friends and my own mother don't want me to go school tomorrow. What's up with that?"

Yoru blinked. He heard each and every word Rikuo said loud and clear. But a phrase caught his full attention. "You aren't going to school tomorrow?"

Rikuo rolled his eyes. "What did you think I just said?"

"Perfect," Yoru chuckled. Rikuo regretted ever having to open his big mouth and yap about his day. The yokai got out of bed and approached Rikuo, smirking seductively again. He bent his back and leaned closer to Rikuo, their faces inches apart. Rikuo bit his lip and averted his gaze from the other, his face flushed.

The cute sight of the chocolate hair made Yoru blink. It seemed he realized something. "Ah. So that's why…" he muttered. Rikuo narrowed his eyes at the yokai accusingly.

"What are you mumbling to yourself now?" the chocolate hair grumbled.

"You'll find out soon enough," Yoru said. He then took Rikuo's hand. The cold hand sent chills down Rikuo's spine. "Hm… Rikuo?"

"What?"

"Since you're free and all tomorrow, we should go out," Yoru declared.

Rikuo blinked. "Uh… come again? Coz I swear I heard you asking me out just now." He couldn't believe it. He didn't _want_ to believe it.

"I _am_ asking you out," Yoru said, deadpan.

Rikuo wanted nothing more than to jump out of the window and fly away to the abyss. He was on the verge of melting from sheer embarrassment. Why was life being cruel to him? It wasn't fair to him at all. Yoru squeezed Rikuo's hand to snap him out of his trance.

"So? Your answer?" the yokai asked. He looked like he knew the answer already.

"Uh…" Rikuo shifted his eyes, unable to think and concentrate.

"Rikuo? Is someone there with you upstairs?" Wakana asked from the living room.

"Nope! Just talking to my classmate over the phone," Rikuo replied, pulling his hand away from Yoru. Yoru blinked and looked at the door blankly.

"Is that your mother?" he asked.

"Uh-huh," Rikuo said.

"I see…" Yoru said as he stood erect and walked towards the door, to Rikuo's surprise.

"Where do you think you're going?" Rikuo said as he grabbed Yoru's arm and dragged him away from the door.

Yoru blinked. "I'm courting you so I suppose it's necessary to introduce myself to your mother."

"Huh? No! And for Pete's sake, stop saying such embarrassing things!" Rikuo exclaimed, extremely embarrassed. Yoru smiled as he wrapped his arms around Rikuo's waist, pulling him closer. Rikuo's heart was going wild at that moment. How could he let the yokai do what he wanted? He hated himself for that.

"You'll get used to it," Yoru whispered, smirking. At that moment, Rikuo had the sudden urge to embrace the yokai.

"Rikuo?" Wakana called over from outside the room. She was walking towards her son's bedroom, her footsteps getting louder with each and every step.

Yoru blinked and let go of the chocolate hair. For some reason, Rikuo felt disappointed.

"I'll be coming over your house tomorrow night. This time at the front," Yoru said, grinning. He ruffled Rikuo's hair and jumped to the edge of the window. Rikuo frowned and folded his arms. He couldn't believe that the yokai decided everything on his own.

"Whatever," Rikuo sighed as he rolled his eyes.

Yoru smiled. He loved how Rikuo played hard to get. "See you tomorrow."

Rikuo looked away. "See you."

And again, the crimson eyed yokai vanished into darkness. Wakana opened the door and saw Rikuo standing alone, gazing at the window.

"Ah. So you _were _ talking to your friend over the phone. But your friend's voice sure sounded as if he was here though," Wakana said, smiling. Rikuo's eyes widened. Just how much of their conversation did she hear? Hopefully not the totally embarrassing ones.

"Sorry about that. He's just that loud-mouthed, you know?" Rikuo said, smiling playfully. He mentally crossed his fingers, wishing she wasn't going to be suspicious or anything. That's the last thing he'd want to ever happen.

"Oh, you're talking about Kiyotsugu-kun, right?" she asked.

"Er… no…" Rikuo hesitantly replied. What could he possibly tell his mother about Yoru that was believable enough?

"A new friend?" she asked, tilting her head.

"An old friend, actually," Rikuo said, looking away. "I met him two years ago." Was Yoru _actually _his friend? He didn't know what the yokai _was_ to him, really.

Wakana's face brightened. "Wow! So are you guys planning to have a reunion sometime? Is that why you guys talked?" she asked excitedly. "I want to meet him!"

Rikuo's eye twitched. "_He'd love to meet you, Mom,"_ he thought nervously. It was as if his mother and Yoru had the same mindset. Not good for _him _at all. He then scratched his head, a hint of red forming across his cheeks. "Actually… he _will_ come over tomorrow…" he muttered.

That was when he realized… was Yoru actually going to show himself with that long hair and traditional clothes of his?! He regretted talking too much again. He hated how the words just slipped out of his mouth carelessly. It was like his curse.

Wakana squealed in excitement. "Oh, I can't wait! I'll prepare a marvelous meal tomorrow."

Rikuo chuckled nervously. "Uh… I don't think you need to do that. We'll be going somewhere else anyway."

Wakana slumped and sighed in disappointment. "Oh, okay. I understand…"

"Sorry," Rikuo said wearily and apologetically. "_You better look normal tomorrow or you'll regret it,"_ he thought.

Why was it that more unexpected twists happened in his life ever since he met Yoru? Maybe life _was_ full of surprises, after all.

* * *

**THE NEXT DAY**

* * *

This was the first time Rikuo ever had a good night's sleep in a school day. He owed the person who didn't want him to go to school big time. But on the other hand, today was his so-called _date_ with Yoru. A human dating a yokai? The words just didn't fit. He shook his head. No way was he letting the date be all lovey-dovey. He just couldn't imagine it. If he ever did imagine it, his head would explode.

He sighed as he got out from bed. "I didn't say no to him so I guess it's definitely a _yes_ to him," he thought, disappointed with himself. He missed his straight-forward and casual self. Whenever he was with Yoru, those two words didn't seem to exist in his dictionary.

Hours passed since he woke up. He watched TV boringly to pass the time. The shows were the usual anime, soap operas, news… Nothing seemed to pique his interest. His mind was somewhere else. It was one of the few reasons why he _had_ to go school. Boredom was always killing him.

And finally, it was nightfall.

"I guess you're waiting for him, right?" Wakana asked, wiping a china plate.

"Er…" Rikuo looked away, embarrassed. "Not really."

"He didn't have school today too?" she asked.

"Yeah, sort of," he said, shrugging.

Wakana blinked. "What a coincidence."

_Ding-dong!_

And speaking of coincidences, it must be Yoru at the front door. Rikuo immediately rose up from his seat and walked hurriedly to the door. His mother quickly followed him. Rikuo was nervous not only because of Yoru himself but because of his own mother and her reaction to the yokai. Would Yoru be a complete idiot and dress like a samurai flamboyantly outdoors? And in their so-called "reunion"? Or would there be change for once?

Rikuo opened the door and met eyes with none other than Yoru. Apparently, his hair became much shorter (normal length, if one could call it), he wore a blue vest over a black t-shirt and black pants, chains dangling from the sides of his pockets. It resembled his traditional look greatly. He didn't care much about his crimson eyes though. Most people would think of it as his _style._ It suited him very well. All in all, he looked perfectly… normal.

And cool.

And handsome.

Rikuo shook the thoughts off his head. He looked at his mother, who was completely bedazzled by Yoru. Seriously, who wouldn't be mesmerized by his looks?

Rikuo felt relieved and Yoru wasn't such a complete moron, after all and at least had common sense to dress _normally_ in public.

Yoru smirked at Rikuo as he waved his hand. "Yo." Did he have to say "yo" every time they meet?

Rikuo almost spaced out. He was new to Yoru's modern and fresh look . "Oh, hi."

Wakana's eyes sparkled. "You must be Rikuo's friend. It's a pleasure to finally meet you. I'm Wakana Nura, proud mother of his fine young boy over here."

Yoru smiled at her and bowed. "The pleasure's all mine. Actually, I've been wanting to meet you too—" Rikuo felt goosebumps when Yoru said that. "My name is Yoru."

"Yoru… What a lovely name," Wakana said cheerfully. "It suits you."

"Why thank you, Mother—" Rikuo muffled his hand over Yoru's mouth, laughing nervously. They needed to go. Immediately. Wakana blinked then smiled happily.

"It's okay to call me 'mother'. I don't mind it at all," she swooned over Yoru. Rikuo flinched and shook his head.

"Huh? No, no! _I'm _your only son," Rikuo defended nervously. He glanced at Yoru and saw him smirking menacingly. This only meant bad news…

"Oh, but I feel like he's my son too," she said, her eyes still sparkling at Yoru.

Rikuo's eyes widened. He heard the sound of his life falling apart. Yoru really was getting away with everything, was he? "_What? No, no, no!" _ he thought, panicking.

"Thank you. I'm so honored to hear that… _Mother_," Yoru said endearingly. Rikuo glared at the crimson eyed yokai. He then grabbed Yoru's arm and dragged him away from the residence.

"We'll be going now," Rikuo said.

"See you boys later. Hope you have fun," Wakana said, waving her arm.

Yoru chuckled as Rikuo frowned, letting go of the yokai's sleeve.

"Well, that was easy," Yoru whistled as he dug his hands into the pockets of his pants.

Rikuo raised an eyebrow. "What are you talking about?"

"Isn't it obvious? She already accepted us," Yoru said.

Rikuo flushed bright red. "Huh? No! You misunderstand. She doesn't know anything about _us_. She just found you charming, that's all."

"At least _your_ mother knows it," Yoru huffed.

Rikuo folded his arms and looked away. "Oh, shut it. Where are we going anyway?"

Yoru smirked as he held Rikuo's hand. "You'll see…"

Rikuo wanted to pull his hand away but it just felt… right and comfortable. On the other side of it, something bugged him. But he was with Yoru anyway. What could _possibly _go wrong?

Little they did know they were being followed by a distant shadow.

* * *

**A/N:** Chapter 4 up! I ain't satisfied much with the chapter so I'm gonna do better at the next one. Still, I love Yoru's human form. -swoons- Dear Lord, I think my writing juices are running out. Where are you when I need you inspiration, gosh darn it! Just when it was supposed to be semestral break! xD Anyway, I hope you guys still enjoyed the fluffiness between the two. I think action will finally ensue in the next chapter. I really do hope I can pull it off. Stay tuned for the next update!


	5. One day, someday soon

**Title:** Fast Forward to the Stars  
**Author:** modern warfare king  
**Fandom:** Nurarihyon no Mago  
**Pairing:** Yoru (Night!Rikuo) and Rikuo Nura (Day!Rikuo)  
**Rating:** T  
**Disclaimer:** I own nothing from Nurarihyon no Mago. I only own the plot! I hope you guys enjoy the ride anyway!  
**NOTE (PLEASE READ):** This fanfic is **AU**. No incest or anything. They totally live on separate worlds. And yes, this is **SHOUNEN-AI.**No flames or anything of the sort. I've already warned you.

* * *

**CHAPTER 5 – **_**ONE DAY, SOMEDAY SOON**_

* * *

"I swear if you're taking me to an amusement park—" Rikuo growled, walking together hand in hand with Yoru. An amusement park was one of the usual places to have fun. Rikuo saw the place as a cliché. He especially didn't want to get sucked in to the "ferris wheel syndrome".

Yoru pulled his hand away from Rikuo and smiled. "We're here."

Rikuo blinked in surprise. Lamplights illuminated the whole area and there were just so much lively stalls. "Ah." He didn't expect Yoru bringing him to such a place.

"Just so you know, it's this year's _Hanabi _Festival," Yoru informed.

"No wonder it looks so festive," Rikuo said, smiling brightly. Yoru was glad Rikuo liked his idea. That very smile of the chocolate hair never ceased to melt that heart of his. Rikuo then grabbed Yoru's hand excitedly and dragged him inside. His childish side kicked in. Yoru blinked then his eyes softened as he squeezed Rikuo's hand happily.

The two passed through so many food stalls. The aroma was savory and tempting. But Rikuo looked like there weren't any food stalls in the first place.

"Aren't you hungry yet?" Yoru asked.

Rikuo shook his head. "We'll eat _after_ we have fun."

Yoru chuckled and nodded. Here he was, holding hands with none other than his beloved Rikuo. He was already having the time of his life. He couldn't possibly ask for anything more.

They first played the classic fish-catching me. Rikuo tried his best to catch a fish with an incredibly small and weak net but failed. The chocolate hair then handed Yoru a small net.

"You try," Rikuo said, smiling.

That smile pumped Yoru and made him more than excited. "Don't mind if I do." He smirked as he swiftly caught a goldfish with no problem. Rikuo's face brightened but then he remembered Yoru was a _yokai._ These things were a piece of cake for him.

"Here you go," the crimson eyed teen said as he handed the fish in the plastic bag to Rikuo. Rikuo smiled in excitement.

"Really? But you're the one who caught it," Rikuo said as he bashfully accepted it.

"Oh, but what I really want to catch is that _heart_ of yours," Yoru admitted, smirking.

"Really?" Rikuo said with wide and curious eyes. He then turned around. "Then you need to try _harder_ than that." He gulped as his heart jumped up and down like crazy. The real reason he said it was because he didn't want Yoru always getting away with everything. His pride to stubbornness ratio was ten to three.

Yoru folded his arms. "Are you challenging me?"

Rikuo shrugged. "Depends on whatever you see fit." He started walking away from the yokai. Actually, he wanted to _run._ He didn't know what he got himself into. The crimson eyed teen followed Rikuo from behind, amused.

"Challenge accepted then… Rikuo Nura," he whispered.

Rikuo's eyes widened, his heart skipping a beat. He didn't dare look at Yoru or he might as well suffer the dire consequences.

Rikuo and Yoru played games non-stop. Yoru was the undisputed champion between the two of them. But he always gave the small prizes to Rikuo, which the chocolate hair couldn't refuse. It killed two birds with one stone.

They didn't notice time flew fast, hours passing by like a breeze. Which just goes to show, time really _does_ fly when having fun.

The two of them walked side by side together, looking around for more interesting stalls. That was when a stomach suddenly grumbled.

Yoru blinked and smiled at Rikuo who looked embarrassed.

"Guess there's no denying I'm hungry," Rikuo chuckled. "My stomach's the verdict."

Yoru chuckled as well. "Let's grab something to bite then."

"Yeah, I'd like that very much," Rikuo agreed, grinning.

They stopped by an _okonomiyaki _stand. Its aroma stood out the most for Rikuo. He licked his lips, which caught Yoru's attention.

"It looks _so_ good," Rikuo swooned, almost salivating over the food. Yoru gulped and fixed his vest nervously. The more Rikuo became blissfully oblivious of his actions, the more Yoru was losing his self-control. And he thought _he_ had everything in control.

"It sure does," Yoru agreed. "_You look so good right now, Rikuo,"_ he thought, biting his lip.

Rikuo noticed Yoru's odd facial expression and tilted his head. "You're _that_ hungry too, huh?" he asked, unaware of Yoru's hidden desires.

Yoru nodded and hurriedly bought them some _okonomiyaki_. "Definitely." Inside, he was begging for someone to save him from _himself._

Rikuo chuckled. "That's coz we've played a whole lot of games tonight."

After a few deep breaths, Yoru managed to calm himself down. He disguised it by blowing the heat off the okonomiyaki. Rikuo, on the other hand, just ate his food happily as they walked down the busy district.

"You look like you're enjoying yourself," Yoru commented.

"Of course. I'm having a blast here," Rikuo said after swallowing a mouthful of okonomiyaki. "Oh yeah. There are fireworks later, right?"

Yoru gazed up at the sky then at Rikuo. "I know a good place to watch the fireworks."

"Great! Let's go! My feet are beat," Rikuo said, smiling up at Yoru. Yoru smiled back and nodded, leading the way for both of them.

Meanwhile, a group of friends enjoyed the festival as well. They weren't complete though. Kiyotsugu and the others dropped by the Nura residence to only find out Rikuo had gone off with an "old friend".

Kana and the other girls followed tradition and wore _yukatas._ Saori and Natsumi happily chatted while Kana remained silent with a lollipop in her mouth.

"_So Rikuo-kun was alright all along?_" she thought. She sighed to herself as she glanced around. Her eyes blinked as she saw a familiar chocolate haired boy from a distance. "_Rikuo-kun!"_ Her eyes widened to see Rikuo with a taller and good-looking boy with short white and black hair. So _he_ was Rikuo's old friend? Rikuo looked like he was having the time of his life. She had never seen him _that_ happy with someone before. She looked away and sighed again. She decided to let the two be. The two looked like they were in their own world, after all.

"Kana-chan?" Natsumi said. "You keep sighing. What's wrong?"

"Oh, uh, it's nothing," Kana said, waving her hands. "It's just a pity Rikuo-kun isn't with us tonight."

"I know," Saori agreed. "But maybe it's just a very important reunion."

Kana nodded and looked down, frowning a bit. She imagined Rikuo and that friend of his enjoying themselves. "Yeah…"

While most people are down below, Yoru and Rikuo walked up a grassy slope with a good view of the busy district and night sky. Rikuo sat under a tree and leaned his back on it, sighing heavily of relief.

"Phew! Finally!" Rikuo exclaimed , smiling as if he was in bliss already. Yoru sat beside him.

Yoru blinked as he saw Rikuo give him a thumbs-up. "Great job, Yoru. This place rocks. It's perfect!"

"Thanks," Yoru said, smiling in gratitude.

"Well, isn't _this_ cute?" a voice suddenly said from nowhere. Yoru's smile faltered while Rikuo felt it _again._ His so-called "yokai sense". Why not?

Every time Rikuo felt it, it _always_ involved Yoru. Could Yoru have some sort of connection to it? He became alert and guarded as he stood up behind Yoru.

"I was hoping you'd just _stay_ in the shadows," Yoru said as he rolled his eyes.

Rikuo blinked. "You _knew_ someone followed us?!"

"I planned on finishing him off after this," Yoru said. "I wanted this to be a perfect night for us."

Rikuo flushed bright red. "You _do_ know safety is always number priority, right?"

"Rikuo… _you _ are my number one priority," Yoru blurted. Rikuo sighed, his cheeks redder than ever.

The voice laughed and echoed in the area.

"Ah, so cherish that _human?_ Then—" a figure suddenly jumped out of a tree and launched itself towards Rikuo from behind. "—killing him would kill you _more_!"

The yokai was dressed up like a samurai, his face that of the devil's. He raised his arms, about to slice the human into half with his katana when Rikuo turned his head around and dodged the attack just in time.

"Huh?" the enemy yokai looked dumfounded. "How did you—"

Rikuo smirked and folded his arms proudly. "I'm trained for these kinds of stuff."

"Why you little—" the yokai was about to kill the human for good when his blade was deflected by another blade. The enemy yokai's eyes met with crimson ones. Yoru transformed back to his original self.

"Write in the cage of torment," Yoru said as he drew back his blade. Not missing a heartbeat, he suddenly disappeared. The enemy yokai and even Rikuo looked for him but was nowhere to be found. Then Yoru showed up behind the other yokai, smirking. He swung his blade in succession so fast Rikuo could only see the light reflecting from it. An unbelievable and graceful sight, really.

Yoru dashed past the enemy yokai then stood erect as he put the blade carelessly over his shoulder.

The enemy yokai moaned his pain and fell down on his knees. He looked up at Yoru and actually chuckled before he bit the dust. "You really _are…_ Nurarihyon's grandson…" He then lied on the ground and turned into ash, blown away by the wind.

Yoru put back his sword and gazed thoughtfully at Rikuo. "I'm glad you're okay. I'm sorry if I became too selfish and all…"

Rikuo shook his head and smiled back. "Nah. I know you're only doing what's best for me." He took Yoru's hands. It brought back so many memories for both of them. "So… thank you for everything, Yoru."

Yoru squeezed Rikuo's hands back. "I should be the one thanking _you_."

"What for?"

"Even after everything that's happened, you're still here with me… you accepted me for who I really am."

Rikuo chuckled. "Well, of course. Back then, you saved me and you didn't even know me. And now, I owe you my life twice as much."

"And you're practically _my_ life," Yoru said, staring deeply and intently into Rikuo's eyes. Rikuo couldn't help but stare back. Yoru's crimson eyes sucked him in. "Rikuo… I love you. I really _truly_ love you."

"Yoru…" Rikuo was deeply moved _and _embarrassed at the same time. Yoru caressed Rikuo's cheek, smiling.

"I hope you fall for me too one day."

Rikuo smiled and held the hand caressing his cheek. Yoru's eyes softened as he unconsciously leaned closer to Rikuo. But now, he didn't have the intention of kissing the other. Their foreheads touch as the fireworks blew up in the sky.

* * *

**AFTER THAT**

* * *

The two called it a night and were walking back to the Nura residence.

"A lot sure has happened tonight, huh?" Yoru said, walking beside Rikuo.

"Yeah," Rikuo nodded. "But that's because I'm with you."

Yoru blinked then smirked. "Welcome to my boring life." Then a sudden realization struck him. He grabbed Rikuo's hand, his face hesitant. Rikuo turned his head around and raised an eyebrow.

"Yoru?"

"Rikuo… Do you still want to be with me? I mean… what if _they_ found out my feelings for you? They'd put a price in your head…" the more he talked about it, the more pain inflicted in his heart.

Rikuo chuckled, which surprised Yoru. "I'm aware of that. And don't worry, I'll stick with you through thick and thin. We'll have each other's backs. Like I said, I owe you my life and I'm… er…" the chocolate hair scratched his cheek bashfully. "your… you get my drift. Besides… I don't want to be a 'damsel in distress', always depending on you and all. I want to return the favor. I want us to be even!"

Yoru snorted. That sure was a long way around to say "yes" but at least he understood more of Rikuo's feelings. However, he didn't want Rikuo to feel indebted to him. He wanted Rikuo to _fall in love_ with him instead. He still had a long way to go but moments like these were called progress.

"I'm glad to hear that," Yoru said, smirking. Rikuo pulled his hand away from the yokai, his face flustered. He looked away and started walking ahead. Yoru chuckled to himself as he followed the chocolate hair.

* * *

**NURA RESIDENCE**

* * *

"Thanks again, Yoru," Rikuo said, smiling warmly. "I'll never forget this night."

"Me either," Yoru said. "I'll be seeing you tomorrow."

Rikuo sighed nervously. "You still want to do that?"

"I'll never grow tired of it."

"Fine, do whatever you want." Rikuo looked away as he rolled his eyes.

"I will."

Rikuo's eye twitched. Sometimes he wished Yoru knew when to shut up. When he turned back to look at the yokai, Yoru was nowhere in sight.

"_Good timing,"_ he thought to himself as he entered the house.

* * *

**MEANWHILE…**

* * *

Yoru walked back to the mansion with cat-like steps. He felt a strong presence waiting for him inside. He knew whose presence that was any day.

Crimson eyes met gold ones.

"Old man," Yoru said.

"Yoru."

Nurarihyon, Yoru's grandfather, waited for him in the foyer, smirking deviously.

* * *

**A/N:** Here is Chapter 5. Again and again and again, thanks for the lovely support everybody. I really appreciate it. Special mention to **Millenia360 Alz****, HikariNoTenshi-San and ****MegumiHana**** for their support and all that jazz. I love you guys!**

Ohohohoho- I already have a good plan for the next chapter. I'll leave you guys with a question: **What does Nurarihyon look like in this chapter? -eyebrow wiggle-**


	6. Love knows no time and boundaries

**Title:** Fast Forward to the Stars  
**Author:** modern warfare king  
**Fandom:** Nurarihyon no Mago  
**Pairing:** Yoru (Night!Rikuo) and Rikuo Nura (Day!Rikuo)  
**Rating:** T  
**Disclaimer:** I own nothing from Nurarihyon no Mago. I only own the plot! I hope you guys enjoy the ride anyway!  
**NOTE (PLEASE READ):** This fanfic is **AU**. No incest or anything. They totally live on separate worlds. And yes, this is **SHOUNEN-AI.**No flames or anything of the sort. I've already warned you.

* * *

**CHAPTER 6 – **_**LOVE KNOWS NO TIME AND BOUNDARIES**_

* * *

"Good morning everyone," Rikuo greeted his classmates as he entered the classroom. He blinked as four pairs of eyes were locked on him.

Kiyotsugu folded his arms and chuckled. "You're one great actor, you know that?"

Rikuo raised an eyebrow and tilted his head. "What are you talking about?" He was already confused first thing in the morning. Talk about a great way to start the day. Kiyotsugu approached the chocolate hair and patted his shoulders.

"You used me… so you wouldn't be able to attend school yesterday," Kiyotsugu said with sobs for a dramatic effect. He clenched his first and shook Rikuo. Rikuo's jaw dropped in utter bewilderment. He was obviously lost at that moment. "You wanted me to notice you! You're like, 'oh, I'm gonna look all red and sick so I could get to hang-out with my old friend,'. I never knew you were _that_ slick."

Rikuo shoved Kiyotsugu away. What he said was too much. "You jumped to your own conclusions! Since when did I ever look red and sick anyway?" Then memories of what happened the other day flashed in his mind. He remembered himself spacing out… but he didn't remember himself looking red. His eyes widened when he realized he _didn't_ know his face was flushed, because his mind was too occupied with thoughts about none other than that crimson eyed yokai, Yoru.

"But you still didn't attend school yesterday," Natsumi said.

"What am I supposed to do?" Rikuo sighed. "They'd force me to go back home anyway."

Shima nodded. "True. Kiyotsugu-kun is _that _persistent and annoying." Kiyotsugu's eye twitched and started pinching the blond boy's cheeks. Shima flailed and screamed in agony.

"Eh? Then what about that reunion with that old friend of yours, huh?" Saori asked, tilting her head. Rikuo narrowed his eyes at her.

"It was last minute. Besides, who told you that?" he asked, suspicious of a particular person.

"Your mother, of course!" Saori replied.

Rikuo looked away, his eye twitching. "I knew it." Then he turned his head back as he found out something _else_. "Then you guys—"

"Yeah! We dropped by your place last night. We wanted you to join us in the _Hanabi_ Festival but turns out your friend got to us first," Kiyotsugu said.

Rikuo's eyes widened. "_They went to the festival last night too?!" _his mind panicked as he looked away. "_I didn't see them at all. But… what if they saw Yoru and me? Gah. Why did I let my guard down that time?"_ He fidgeted and looked around and saw Kana sitting and staring into the distance. Now _she _didn't look like herself.

"Are you okay, Kana-chan?" Rikuo asked as he approached her. Kana snapped her head up and blinked.

"Ah, good morning, Rikuo-kun," she greeted. "And I'm fine. Don't worry."

"You sure—"

"Yes, I'm _sure_, Rikuo-kun." She smiled reassuringly at the chocolate hair but he wasn't convinced. They've known each other for such a long time, after all. And the smile was obviously forced. Rikuo knew Kana was trying to distance herself from him.

_But why?_

* * *

**LUNCH BREAK**

* * *

The Kiyojuji Paranormal Investigation Squad ate lunch on the roof, happily talking about all sorts of stuff.

"So what was your friend's name, Nura-kun?" Natsumi asked.

"Was he handsome?" Saori asked, her eyes sparkling. "When can we meet him?" Rikuo chuckled nervously. She just resembled his mother for a moment there.

"Uh… he just happened to be around _Ukiyoe_ Town yesterday so…"

"He left already?!" Saori and Natsumi exclaimed in unison, disappointed.

"You could have told him to wait for us." Saori frowned and folded her arms. Natsumi nodded and copied the other.

"Er… Sorry," was all Rikuo could say, smiling nervously. He mentally crossed his fingers and wished no one would ask about their whereabouts last night.

And what do you know? It worked like a charm.

The boys grumbled angrily about that friend of Rikuo's while Kana ate silently. Rikuo became worried about her. Just what was on that mind of hers?

* * *

**AFTER CLASS**

* * *

"Make sure you tell us if ever your friend is coming back," Natsumi said, grinning as she waved her arm goodbye to Rikuo.

"I will, I will," Rikuo chuckled nervously. He blinked and saw Kana already walking away. "Kana-chan!"

Kana stopped and turned around, tilting her head. Rikuo felt relieved she looked like her old self. "Rikuo-kun?"

"See you tomorrow," Rikuo said with a grin.

Kana blinked then smiled. Rikuo felt even more relieved. "I'll see you too tomorrow, Rikuo-kun."

Rikuo nodded, waving his hand at her. Kana did the same then both went their separate ways for the day.

* * *

**MEANWHILE**

* * *

Yoru sat by the open space garden and gazed up at the orange sunset. He greatly admired the dazzling appeal of the sun but he still preferred the mysterious and exquisite beauty of the moon. He felt much more tranquil, at peace, relaxed and powerful. It was as if he born to roam the night. But of course, he looked forward for nightfall because of his precious Rikuo. He made all his nights _so_ worthwhile.

"Yo, Yoru."

"Are you done with business matters first?" Yoru asked his grandfather, Nurarihyon.

Yoru was almost the exact replica of his grandfather appearance-wise. Nurarihyon also had long hair protruding from the back of his head. But instead of black and white, his was goldish-white and black which matched his narrow gold eyes. He wore a red cloak over a black kimono and zori, with a three-tailed wolf hanging around his shoulders. And that was about it. Personality-wise, they were complete opposites. Though Yoru inherited some of his _dominant_ traits.

"I sure did and it ended successfully," Nurarihyon replied, chuckling proudly to himself. "Will you hear me out _now?"_

"Fine," Yoru said.

Nurarihyon couldn't help but smirk.

* * *

**AFTER THAT**

* * *

"Yuki-Onna," Nurarihyon called.

The young Yuki-Onna opened the sliding door, sitting on her heels. "You summoned me, _sodaisho?" _she gasped as she saw the _sandaime_ lying unconscious on the floor. "What happened to Yoru-sama?"

Nurarihyon smirked. "An honest accident." Yuki-Onna wasn't convinced as he narrowed her amber eyes at him.

"Okay, okay. You got me," Nurarihyon chuckled, holding his hands up. "I sparred with Yoru here then put him to sleep for the rest of the night… I think."

"_Huh? Why do you want to fight me?" Yoru asked, raising an eyebrow._

"_I just want to test you… to see how much you've grown and all," Nurarihyon smirked. Yoru narrowed his eyes at his grandfather then stood up._

"_Okay, I accept your challenge," Yoru said._

_Both were exceptionally skilled at swordsmanship but Nurarihyon had a dirty trick up his sleeve. He appeared behind Yoru and hit the back of his neck with the handle of his blade, knocking his grandson out cold._

_And when Yoru was about to wake up, Nurarihyon held up Yoru's head and lifted his red robe, making the crimson eyed yokai unconscious again._

Yuki-Onna raised an eyebrow. "But why, _sodaisho?"_

Nurarihyon rubbed his chin. "I want to meet his special someone."

"You mean that human?" she asked, looking down at the unconscious Yoru.

The _sodaisho_ nodded. "I believe his name was… Rikuo Nura?"

* * *

**NURA RESIDENCE**

* * *

Rikuo was free of homework or quizzes to study for so he decided to practice kendo out in the garden to help clear his mind. He didn't want to get sucked into daydreams that were usually about Yoru. He looked up at the night sky, illuminated by a full moon. The breeze was even more chilly than usual. Maybe it was cue for him to call it a night for practice.

"So this is where you live… Rikuo Nura."

Rikuo had his back from the sakura tree. His eyes widened in surprise. The voice sounded so familiar… yet he wasn't Yoru's. He turned around and spotted a figure sitting on the tree. The silhouette made his heart race. It looked exactly like Yoru. Then it jumped down and walked towards Rikuo.

Rikuo thought he was seeing things. Why did he look so much like Yoru? "Who—"

"Nurarihyon, at your service," he introduced, smirking.

"You're… Yoru's… But you don't look old at all," Rikuo commented, staring at the _sodaisho_ in awe. Nurarihyon chuckled.

"I'm flattered, Rikuo Nura," he said. "But truth be told, I'm over four hundred years old."

"Um… you can just call me Rikuo, Nurarihyon-sama. It's embarrassing if you call me by my whole name all the time," Rikuo said, bowing before the yokai. "A-And forgive my rudeness. I just thought you were Yoru and all—"

Nurarihyon held up his hand and smirked. "It's fine, Riku-chan."

Rikuo's eye twitched by the mention of his new nickname. "Um, excuse me… But where's Yoru right now?"

"Asleep," Nurarihyon replied, deadpan. "Actually, _I _put him to sleep."

"Huh? Why?" Rikuo's eyes widened. He didn't have a good feeling about this at all.

"I wanted to personally meet you, Riku-chan," Nurarihyon said as he walked to Rikuo. "My dear Yoru's been fantasizing about you ever since he met you. I was dying to know what you were like, not that I'd ever die anyway." Rikuo didn't dare take one step back. He was completely frozen. Nurarihyon didn't care about personal space and was inches from Rikuo. He stared deeply into Rikuo's eyes. Rikuo couldn't help but stare back. He was _so_ much like Yoru. "You know…" he cupped Rikuo's chin. "you remind me of YoHime so much."

"Eh?" Rikuo blinked and smiled nervously. "Um… if you don't mind me asking, what happened to YoHime, Nurarihyon-sama?"

Nurarihyon pulled his hand away and sighed. "She died of old age. She's a human, after all. The most beautiful, nicest, kindhearted and perfect human being."

Rikuo frowned and regretted asking it in the first place. "I-I'm sorry…"

Nurarihyon shook his head and smiled. "I'm happy for Yoru… he's found someone as perfect as _my_ YoHime…"

Rikuo blushed and looked away in embarrassment.

"Not that you'd surpass YoHime's perfection though," Nurarihyon chuckled. Rikuo chuckled as well. Then Nurarihyon suddenly picked up Rikuo bridal style.

"W-Wha?!" It seemed Nurarihyon was even bolder than Yoru. "Wait…!"

"I'll borrow you tonight if you don't mind," Nurarihyon said as he jumped over the house's high concrete wall.

"Whooooa!"

Nurarihyon laughed. "Don't tell me this is your first time?"

"Actually, it is," said Rikuo nervously.

Nurarihyon sighed dramatically. "Now you're reminding me of her more. Don't let me take you away from Yoru."

Rikuo gulped and nodded, grinning nervously. "Point taken, Nurarihyon-sama."

The _sodaisho_ laughed again. "I'm just kidding. Man, no wonder why Yoru likes to tease you so much."

Rikuo's eye twitched. "_At least I know where that trait of Yoru came from,"_ he thought to himself. What he didn't know was Nurarihyon was actually _half-kidding. _"Uh… where are we going, Nurarihyon-sama?"

Nurarihyon smirked. "It's a surprise."

* * *

**BACK IN THE MANSION**

* * *

"Old man's gone where?!" Yoru yelled. Yuki-Onna waved her hands and tried to calm the _sandaime_ down.

"B-But, I swear he has no dark intentions whatsoever, Yoru-sama!"

"Why that geezer… I ought to give him a piece of my mind one of these days!" Yoru hissed as he pulled out his blade and marched towards the sliding door.

Nurarihyon opened the sliding door first, smirking down at his grandson who looked pretty much pissed. Yoru immediately grabbed Nurarihyon's neckline.

"What the hell did you do to him, old man?!" Yoru shouted. "How did you know where he lived anyway?"

"Did you hit your head somewhere or something? I obviously followed you in your nightly secret rendezvous with Riku-chan," Nurarihyon chuckled.

"Damn. I should have known better than to let my guard down," Yoru said. "Why did you do that in the first place anyway?"

Nurarihyon smirked wider. "Hm… Hey Yoru, what if I wanted Riku-chan too?"

Yoru tried to keep cool but just couldn't take it anymore. "No way! He's mine and mine alone! Hell, like I'd share him with the likes of you!"

"Ouch, that hurts. And after I've done so much for you, Yoru…"

"Shut up! Rikuo's the only one I love and that's that. I won't change my mind. I won't give him up. He's the _only_ one! Got that?"

"Loud and clear," Nurarihyon chuckled as he waved his hand. Yoru blinked and loosened his grip on the other as his eyes widened to see the most amazing and surprising sight.

"R-Rikuo?" Yoru said. He then looked at Nurarihyon. "Y-You set me up?!"

Nurarihyon shrugged and chuckled as he called Yuki-Onna. The two exited the room, leaving Rikuo and Yoru alone.

"You really meant those words, Yoru?" Rikuo asked, his face flushed.

Yoru's cheeks were turning red as well. Who could have known his own grandfather was _that _cunning? "Yes, of course. With all my heart."

Rikuo smiled. "Thank you, Yoru. I'm really glad I met someone like you."

Yoru blinked. Had the tables turned? Why was _he_ the nervous wreck? "And I'm glad you came into my life."

They walked closer to each other and surprisingly, Rikuo initiated the embrace. He wrapped his arms around the yokai's waist. Yoru suddenly felt euphoric. He then wrapped his arms around Rikuo's neck, pulling him closer.

"Hm? You're… rather expressive lately," Yoru commented, smirking.

"It's just that…" Rikuo said as he buried his head in the other's chest. "Nurarihyon-sama told me that because of me, you've been a worthy successor, leading over your _Hyakki Yako_ as if it were its golden days again. But then, you've been distracted lately coz you know… you have to go through all the effort of visiting me every night and all… I really appreciate it. I appreciate everything you've done. You even stood up to your own flesh and blood for me. I… I really don't know why a down-to-earth yokai like you fell for someone like me…"

"You don't have to know why," Yoru said as he caressed Rikuo's hair. "You just need to know how."

"How?" Rikuo raised an eyebrow.

"_How_ you can fall in love with me," Yoru said. "But really…"

Rikuo blinked and tilted his head at the other.

"…you hold my hands, you speak to me so tenderly, your face goes red whenever I'm around. And right now… we're in an embrace. How's _that_ not in love? Maybe…" he chuckled. "…you're just denying it?"

It was like Yoru could actually see through Rikuo's soul at that very moment. His words were like a bottomless vortex, sucking Rikuo in almost immediately. "I…"

Yoru cupped Rikuo's chin. Rikuo's heart raced like crazy. Yoru had always been the only one who made him feel _this_ way. "Rikuo Nura… _I love you_."

The moment was so breathtakingly intense, Rikuo just didn't know what to do. And then, his body suddenly moved on its own. He did the unthinkable.

He pressed his lips against Yoru's.

Yoru was taken aback at first but immediately kissed back. The yokai possessively kissed Rikuo deeper. Rikuo couldn't help but let himself be indulged in the temporary state of bliss he was in.

The kiss went on forever. Yoru became more aggressive as he pinned down Rikuo on the floor. This snapped sense back to the chocolate hair. Rikuo's eyes widened and then started struggling, to Yoru's surprise. The yokai eventually pulled himself away and sat up, panting heavily.

"W-What were you about to do?!" Rikuo exclaimed, shocked out of his mind.

Yoru blinked and bowed. "I-I'm sorry! The beast inside me made me do it!"

Rikuo sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose. "Right…"

"So… Rikuo?"

"What?"

"You're in love with me too, right?"

Rikuo looked away in embarrassment. "What do _you_ think?" It was hopeless to deny anyway.

* * *

**OUTSIDE THE ROOM**

* * *

"You're such a good matchmaker, _sodaisho_," Yuki-Onna complimented, smiling brightly.

Nurarihyon chuckled as he drank _sake_ under the moonlight with the other. "Not really. Riku-chan's just too dense."

Yuki-Onna nodded in agreement. "Indeed."

"Too bad he wasn't mine…" Nurarihyon smirked.

Yuki-Onna's face flushed. "_Sodaisho!"_

* * *

**A/N:** Finally, after six chapters, we've come to this! And it's all thanks to your support, lovely readers! As promised, special mention to the following beautiful people:

**akira45:** No. _You're_ awesome! Thanks so much!  
**Zylia16:** Yay, Nurarihyon indeed. And this is his sexy young form. Ohohohoho-  
**Titania Blanca:** Huhuhuhu –is crying- thanks for loving this story of mine so much! Can I love you? xD  
**MegumiHana:** Yes, you should really be honored. Hehe. And interesting and fluffy? I like the sound of that. xD And you're right actually. It's the young Nurarihyon! Wooohooo! The power of AU stories.  
**HikariNoTenshi-San:** OH GOD. That made my day. –dies laughing-

Take note this isn't the final chapter. No, no, no. It's still a long way to go. I've got lots of twists and turns in store for Rikuo and Yoru. –swoons- But aren't they like Nurarihyon and YoHime? Sooo cute! xD

And hm, implied Nurarihyon and Rikuo stuff? LOL An unlikely pairing but feel free to ship them, fangirls! Hahahaha. Anyway, stay tuned to the next chapter. More adventures await! I now bid you all, _adieu._


	7. The surprises never end

**Title:** Fast Forward to the Stars  
**Author:** modern warfare king  
**Fandom:** Nurarihyon no Mago  
**Pairing:** Yoru (Night!Rikuo) and Rikuo Nura (Day!Rikuo)  
**Rating:** T  
**Disclaimer:** I own nothing from Nurarihyon no Mago. I only own the plot! I hope you guys enjoy the ride anyway!  
**NOTE (PLEASE READ):** This fanfic is **AU**. No incest or anything. They totally live on separate worlds. And yes, this is **SHOUNEN-AI.**No flames or anything of the sort. I've already warned you.

* * *

**CHAPTER 7: _THE SURPRISES NEVER END_**_**  
**_

* * *

The sun slowly started to rise in the horizon as the birds chirped cheerful melodies. It marked as beginning of another day for Rikuo Nura. It was supposed to be one of his usual mornings… if it weren't for a particular someone sleeping right beside him.

"Gyaaaahhh!"

Nurarihyon, was in his own quarters, sighed as he sipped his morning tea. The scream was heard from all over the mansion. "Youngsters these days… so full of energy and vigor first thing in the morning. I envy them."

Rikuo thought his heart was going to stop as he jolted and stood up from the very futon both of them slept in, nervously staring down at Yoru who was still peacefully asleep. The yokai must be a very heavy sleeper, being able to withstand Rikuo's powerful shriek like that. "Insensitive jerk," the chocolate hair muttered as he sat back down and crossed his arms against his chest, sighing. He looked over at Yoru who looked like an angel in disguise… _deceivingly innocent_… Rikuo immediately shook the thought out of his head. He was getting sucked into one of his Yoru fantasies again. But wasn't that a normal thing? After all, he was in love with the crimson eyed yokai.

_Yes. He was very much in love with him._

He knew he wasn't going to be able to resist Yoru's charm. Nurarihyon helped him further realize it. He gazed thoughtfully at the yokai and caressed his hair. Yoru was lucky Rikuo didn't have school that day. But he _did_ have plans that day and was worried about _something else._

"Mmm," Yoru groggily blinked and felt Rikuo's tender touch. He smiled warmly as he held the other's hand. "Good morning, Rikuo." Rikuo suddenly yanked his hand away, to Yoru's surprise.

"You're such an idiot," Rikuo said out of the blue, not bothering to greet back. Yoru raised an eyebrow and sat up, confused. What made Rikuo so fumed so early in the morning?

"Rikuo?"

"Why the heck did you let me sleep here? I bet Mom's worried sick of me already," Rikuo said, standing up. "I… I need to go back before she finds out…" Rikuo slowly walked to the sliding door, hesitant. He didn't know where his house was from here and he couldn't possibly ask anyone in this mansion, especially for Nurarihyon, for directions.

_Oh, so that was what he was worried about?_ Yoru chuckled as he folded his arms. "Well, you fell asleep so I didn't want to disturb you. And rest assured, I've got everything covered, Rikuo."

"Huh?" Rikuo blinked. "You mean you told my mom—"

"I asked someone for a favor to inform your mother about it," Yoru clarified. "It went rather well, actually."

_Ding-dong!_

"_Who could it be at this time of night?" Wakana asked to herself as he walked to the door. As she opened it, a teenage girl of Rikuo's age who had long wavy black and white hair with large cerulean eyes stood before her. Was she one of his classmates?_

"_Oh, hello there," Wakana greeted, smiling._

"_Good evening, Wakana-sama," the girl greeted back, bowing before Wakana respectfully. "I'm Tsurara Oikawa, a friend of waka… I mean, Yoru-sama… er… Yoru." Inside, she was dead nervous. It was her first time interacting with a human after such a long time. "Um… he asked me to give this note to you." She dug into one of her pockets and handed Wakana a piece of folded paper._

_Wakana blinked as she accepted and read the note. She then smiled widely at Tsurara. "Of course, he could sleep over. It's Yoru, after all," she giggled. She found Yoru's note traditional, old-fashioned yet cute. He didn't need to be so formal. "I never knew they were that close. Anyway, I'd better go tell Rikuo so you should make yourself at home."_

"_Ah, there's no need. He's already outside," Tsurara said, smiling nervously. Wakana tilted her head. She didn't notice Rikuo sneaking off the house at all. Strange. She walked outside with Tsurara and saw a silhouette from a distance. Wakana smiled and knew whose silhouette that was on any given day. Tsurara bowed again. "We'll be taking our leave now. Thank you so much for everything."_

_Even Yoru's friend was formal. It was too cute. "You're always welcome. I hope you guys have fun." Tsurara nodded and walked away, waving her arm at Wakana._

_Tsurara sighed of relief as she patted Rikuo's shoulder. His ice sculpture to be exact._

"Clever thinking," Rikuo commented, impressed. "But…"

"But what?" Yoru blinked.

Rikuo slumped and cried manly tears. " Why did she agree to let her own son stay over at a yokai's mansion so easily? It breaks my heart."

He blinked as Yoru wrapped his arms around his neck and pulled him in an embrace. "Maybe because she knows I can take care of you."

Rikuo felt embarrassed but at the same time, relieved. At least Yoru was sensible enough to know what Rikuo's small world problems were. As much as he wanted to spend the rest of the day with him, duty called for Rikuo, school duties in particular. The day of the school festival was nearing so students have already started preparing for booths and everything.

"Well, thanks for everything again, Yoru. But I really need to get back. I have school activities to attend to," Rikuo said as he smiled sadly at Yoru. "I'm real sorry."

"Okay, I understand," Yoru sighed, nodding.

Both of them were apparently feeling disappointed. It could have been such a great and fun day…

* * *

**NURA RESIDENCE**

* * *

"Ah, Rikuo, Yoru-kun," Wakana greeted, smiling widely. "How was the sleepover last night?"

"It was… uh… fun," Rikuo said bashfully, rubbing the back of his neck.

"We had a blast," Yoru added, smiling. The yokai wore his human look to blend in again.

"That's good to hear," Wakana chuckled then blinked. "Oh, Rikuo. You better change into uniform. You're going to school today, right?"

Rikuo nodded and smiled. "Yup, I was about to actually." Then he smiled at Yoru, his cheeks with a hint of red. "Thanks again, Yoru." _And he could never get tired of saying it again._

"No problem," said Yoru, smiling back. _And he could never get tired of hearing it again._ That very smile of his always skidded Rikuo's heart to a stop. The yokai dressed as a human then turned around and waved his hand as he walked back to his place. Rikuo watched Yoru fade in his line of sight before walking inside the house with his mother.

* * *

**MEANWHILE**

* * *

A short black haired high school student was on his way to the department store to buy some supplies for the festival when he suddenly felt a tremendously powerful force unlike any other as he passed by the Nura residence. The more he walked farther, the more powerful the aura left behind. This only meant one thing.

He couldn't help but smirk in utter delight.

"I finally found you, _Yoru-kun_…"

* * *

**AT UKIYOE HIGH SCHOOL**

* * *

"Sorry, I'm late!" Rikuo shouted as he slid open the door to their classroom. His eyes widened and jaw dropped, surprised by his class' involvement this year. The decorations, props, director, scriptwriter, most especially the extras and main characters…

"Tardiness will not be tolerated," Kiyotsugu said. He smirked as he accusingly pointed his finger at the latecomer. "And as punishment for your act, the class voted without you."

Rikuo gulped nervously. This day wasn't getting any better for him at all.

"Nura-kun, it seems the class voted unanimously. You, my friend, will play as Nurarihyon-sama in our class play!" Kiyotsugu announced, chuckling proudly. He was the one who brought the idea up in the first place, after all. Surprisingly, he also was the director of the whole play. Cheering from other classmates followed.

Rikuo's eyes widened. He immediately remembered the _real_ Nurarihyon. He had to act like _him?!_

"And guess who YoHime-sama is?" Saori chuckled teasingly.

Rikuo's heart raced as he looked over to the one person he knew everyone was going to vote for as the marvelous Kyoto beauty. He and Kana met eyes and the brunette quickly looked away, embarrassed. His guess was right. They were always matched and paired up ever since middle school days so Rikuo was already used to it. However, _it was very different case for Kana._

"There will be no objections, Nura. You're late, after all," Shima teased, nudging Rikuo with his elbow with a snicker.

Rikuo sighed in defeat. "As if I could even object…"

"Stop the chatting and start memorizing!" Kiyotsugu scolded as he handed Rikuo his own script.

Rikuo started reading the whole play and was an accurate rendition of the book he read back in his own room a few days so. It was like history repeating itself all over again. He met the _actual_ Nurarihyon so he knew at least a fair amount of the _sodaisho's_ traits so he would give the yokai justice in his future acting.

Someone then knocked and slid open the door. She was from a different class who had long braided brown hair. It didn't look like she needed anything but anyone could tell she was terrified.

"U-Um, I'm sorry for the intrusion but… is the Kiyojuji Paranormal Investigation Squad here?" she asked, her voice trembling.

Rikuo turned his head to the girl and felt her nervousness. It was the first time he'd seen someone as nervous as that. What did _she_ need them for?

"Ah, yes we are. What do you need?" Kiyotsugu answered for the squad, approaching his fellow student in need of their services.

She bit her lip and eventually started explaining her story from the top.

From outside, the same black haired student that passed by Rikuo's house earlier heard everything. He chuckled to himself as he walked past the classroom, amused.

"_Um… you see… last night… my classmates and I were still putting up decorations for our class' horror booth… and then we heard something crash in the first floor… but we knew we were the only ones left in school… and the gates were locked… we thought one of us was just playing a prank or something but turns out, we were all inside the room. And when one of us decided to check out what happened… she screamed and we all ran after her. And we saw… we saw something we've never seen before. I-I can't exactly describe what it looked like because it was too dark. All I can remember was that it was tall, taller than any average person. And… and… I think it was holding something… I don't really know. But it really sent chills… I hope you guys would check it out…"_

"You know, her story _is_ a bit far-fetched if you ask me," Natsumi commented. "I mean, ghost occurrences, sure. I can go with that. But actual yokai? Around _our_ school?"

"But who'd waste time making up such an accurate story like that?" Kiyotsugu defended, folding his arms. "Anyway, it's better if we actually check it out later. How about it?"

Rikuo became worried. Scratch that, he became more worried than ever before. And he thought he could actually leave his friends out of yokai matters, but turned out, the matter came to them _instead_. Worse, he felt his yokai senses tingling again. _Of all times…_

Rikuo then sighed and nodded in agreement. "Let's go for it."

_He didn't have much of a choice now, did he?_

They waited for all students and teachers in Ukiyoe High School leave before they began their investigation. Natsumi and Saori were nervous and hesitant about all this but they were convinced this was just a stupid prank, after all, the girl was from the class with the _horror booth._ Maybe the squad was going to be guinea pigs for their test-run or something. They didn't want to admit that the girl's expression while she told the whole story was so real it sent chills. Kana stayed close with Rikuo and the chocolate hair brought with him one of his bamboo swords, just in case. No one bothered with it though. Shima curiously and vigilantly looked around while Kiyotsugu was pretty much excited with the eerie and creepy atmosphere and all.

"Uh… maybe it was just a one-time apparition and it would never happen again?" Saori suggested nervously. Kiyotsugu turned his head to her and shook his head, grinning widely.

"Things are like that are bound to happen again!" Kiyotsugu exclaimed as his voice echoed the corridors. "After all, yokai are attracted to _fear._"

And speaking of_ fear_ and _yokai_, everyone except Kiyotsugu and Rikuo screamed by the very same sight the girl saw that night. _And it was running towards them._

* * *

**A/N: **Finally, chapter 7 up! I got too caught up with my K fanfiction I had writer's block orz. At least I'm back now. Oh gosh, I can't wait to write the next chapter. My mind's already full of ideas. The next chapter's gonna be so full of drama and all jazz lol. I'm hooked again with this lovely story of mine. So I advise you people to **stay tuned again!**

Many thanks again to **HikariNoTenshi-San, akira45, MegumiHana and Soul Vrazy** for the encouraging and lovely reviews. You guys are awesome!

xoxo

_Be sure to read the next chapter, okie bbys?  
And tell me what you guys think about this chapter. It'd make me happier to hear stuff from you guys. But it solely depends on you if you want to leave a comment or something._


	8. After the end is another beginning

**Title:** Fast Forward to the Stars  
**Author:** modern warfare king  
**Fandom:** Nurarihyon no Mago  
**Pairing:** Yoru (Night!Rikuo) and Rikuo Nura (Day!Rikuo)  
**Rating:** T  
**Disclaimer:** I own nothing from Nurarihyon no Mago. I only own the plot! I hope you guys enjoy the ride anyway!  
**NOTE (PLEASE READ):** This fanfic is **AU**. No incest or anything. They totally live on separate worlds. And yes, this is **SHOUNEN-AI.**No flames or anything of the sort. I've already warned you.

* * *

**CHAPTER 8: **_**AFTER THE END IS ANOTHER BEGINNING**_

* * *

In a situation like this, there was only thing to do…

"Run!" Rikuo shouted at his friends, putting on his fighting stance as the alleged yokai was closing in. "I'll buy us some time!" His heart raced, his eyes glued to the unknown silhouette.

All of his friends were hesitant leaving Rikuo, especially Kana.

"B-But, Rikuo-kun—"

"Just run!" Rikuo roared. He didn't want them in his way but he most especially didn't want them hurt. He'd never forgive himself if he failed to protect his own group of friends.

Kana wanted to stay behind but Saori grabbed her arm forcefully, dragging her with them. She reached out to Rikuo desperately. What if this was the last time she would ever see him again?

"If you don't come back, I swear I'll go down with you!" Kiyotsugu exclaimed. "I'll be back with my exorcism stuff!"

Rikuo chuckled. That was Kiyotsugu for you. Loyal and careless. No wonder why he wanted his friends safe at all times. "_Hit hard enough to knock it down the ground. Then run like hell,"_ he thought to himself. He gripped the handle of his bamboo sword tightly, taking deep breaths. Training helped him deal in times of great distress like these. He wasn't intimidated or scared at all, just a little bit nervous.

He blinked as it suddenly stopped. Then it started laughing. Creepily. No one in school could ever manage to pull off a laugh insanely like that. This _wasn't_ a genius prank in any way. Rikuo could barely see it due to the darkness.

"How unexpected of you to be the brave one of the bunch. And I thought _you'd_ be the most terrified, judging from your appearance and all," it chuckled.

Rikuo took it as a compliment and smirked. "Well, you thought wrong." One percent of him felt relieved because of this casual conversation. He hoped the other would be humane enough to at least call it a night. But that was obviously just hopeful thinking.

It laughed again. "I like you already, kid." Well, that wasn't good. "But unfortunately…" That sounded worse. "I still need to strike fear in your heart, like I did with your friends." Uh-oh. "So you'll be my little guinea pig tonight." Make that a bigger UH-OH.

"Sorry, but I won't become anyone's guinea pig tonight," Rikuo disagreed, glowering.

"A feisty one, eh?" it said. "I'll teach you manners 'round us yokai then!"

Rikuo bit his lip. So it _was_ a yokai. _Stick to the plan, stick to the plan._ His heart raced faster every fleeing moment. It could launch itself towards Rikuo anytime. And when it _did_ dash towards Rikuo, he immediately thought of hitting the back of its neck. But shockingly, it didn't actually face Rikuo head-on. It aimed for the same thing Rikuo had in mind. Rikuo immediately turned around and deflected the bulky yokai's attack with his bamboo sword but to very little extent. The impact was so strong it broke Rikuo's arsenal in half. Rikuo didn't have time to recover from the attack when the foe suddenly punched him hard in the guts. The chocolate hair coughed up blood. The attack must have hit some of his internal organs. Rikuo fell helplessly down the floor, light-headed and weak.

The yokai knelt before the chocolate hair and grabbed Rikuo's hair, smirking. Rikuo panted heavily, glaring at the yokai. "First rule," it started saying, "give up and give in immediately when you know you have no choice against us!" The yokai's manic laugh was the last thing Rikuo heard before something hit the back of his neck greatly.

_And everything faded to black._

Rikuo winced in pain the moment he woke up. If he wasn't treated soon, the damage would possibly be permanent and it was all because of his carelessness. He felt ropes restraining his hands and feet. He groaned loudly to himself. "_Great, now I'm taken hostage,"_ he thought, deeply frustrated and regretful. Well, at least he wasn't chained to a wall. Rikuo could crawl his way out, if ever the yokai fell asleep or went on some errand. He shook his head, fighting the dizziness and excruciating pain. He squinted at the two figures apparently chatting. _Oh, so he has a friend? Cool. _He immediately knew the first one was the jerk bulky yokai and the other… it looked very familiar… and very human too. It was on the tip of his tongue but couldn't point out. But that wasn't important, he needed to free himself as soon as possible. He blinked and saw something… most convenient.

"…he seems interesting," said a indistinct voice. "Striking fear into his heart is very recommended and _very_ rewarding. We rarely meet these kinds of humans nowadays."

"Agreed," the bulky yokai said, nodding.

The other then patted its shoulder. "I'll leave it to you then."

"Yes, master." As the "master" left, the yokai turned around to Rikuo who was faking his unconsciousness. It then planted its huge elephant foot at the chocolate hair, smirking.

"Stop the acting, kid. I know you're awake," said the yokai. Then the light bulb above his head flickered on. He sneered smugly as he grabbed Rikuo's hair and dragged him to the stage of _Ukiyoe _High School's auditorium. The chocolate hair should have known they were actually at the backstage because of all the props around him and all.

The bulky yokai dragged Rikuo to the center stage where the moonlight coming through the windows shone upon him. The foe then started narrating the situation, "Behold, a helpless young man! A brave hero, I might say. He sacrificed himself for the wellbeing of his friends. Such a noble act indeed! But I'm afraid we'll have to witness… his sad, _sad_ downfall…"

* * *

**NURA RESIDENCE**

* * *

"Rikuo?"

No response.

Usually, Rikuo was home at this hour. Why wasn't he back? Yoru remembered Rikuo having to do school stuff for its festival. Maybe he was pulling an all-nighter with his friends?

But why couldn't he help but feel something was terribly wrong? He always had faith in his instincts, and he believed it now. _And it signaled him to go after Rikuo immediately._

As he rapidly jumped from roof to roof, he sensed the presence of yokai not too far from where he was right now. He estimate the distance between them. His heart raced when he realized it came from _Ukiyoe_ High School. _And Rikuo happened to be there._ He sped up, desperately hoping Rikuo was okay.

When he arrived at the campus, his bad feeling got worse. He quickly spotted students running with tools in their hands. They must be Rikuo's classmates. And judging from the looks in their faces, something was definitely up. And Yoru's eyes widened in shock when he heard one of them shout the name he really didn't want to hear that moment.

"Rikuo!"

"Where are you?"

"Like I promised, I'm back here with my exorcism stuff! Now where the hell _are _you?!"

They all sounded like they were about to cry. Yoru cursed under his breath and ran his fastest, almost untraceable to the naked eye. What did Rikuo do _now?_

The Kiyojuji Paranormal Investigation Squad stopped as they saw something pass by the window. They couldn't make out what it was because it moved fast. This startled the group again.

Yoru then commenced his search around the campus…

_Not in the court._

_Not in the gymnasium._

_Not in each and every single classroom. Make that any room in the school for that matter._

Then he heard some lame and trying-hard narrator narrating his heart out from the auditorium, the last place of hope for Yoru. The lines were cliché and old-fashioned. It annoyed him but it gave him clues. _Hero? Friends? Fear?_ As he entered the building, his eyes widened, meeting Rikuo's brown and surprised ones. He was all tied-up in the center stage with a bulky and strong-looking yokai.

"_Y-Yoru!"_ Rikuo thought. Never did he expect him of all people (or yokai) to come for him.

"…" Yoru glared intently at the other yokai who just happened to notice Yoru. The antagonistic yokai's eyes widened in surprise. So his master's hunch was right. The leader of powerful and infamous _Hyakki Yako_ was around _here._

"Ah, what a wonderful addition to our play tonight. Presenting… Nurarihyon's grandson!"

"Hmph. Some play," Yoru scoffed. "And I _do_ happen to have a name, you know."

"But mind you, this is a play worth _dying_ for!" it cackled.

"Are you just all talk? Or will we finally settle things?" Yoru said, staring intently at the other as he drew out his blade.

Its laugh echoed throughout the auditorium. "So the rumors are true… You're just like _him…_ saving puny useless humans all because you have humans as lovers," it said. "Wait till master hears about this…"

Yoru and Rikuo's eyes widened. "_He knows?!"_ they both thought in panic.

"Hmmm… But I'm most curious to find out who _your_ love interest is." Rikuo and Yoru mentally sighed in relief. The yokai rubbed his chin as it raised an eyebrow at Yoru.

"You look so eager to save him," it snickered. "Do you guys actually have some sort of connection?"

"No, we don't," Yoru replied, deadpan. He then smirked. "I just won't tolerate this kind of behavior towards humans. I follow in my old man's footsteps, after all."

The enemy yokai chuckled in delight. "And now we've reached the devastating climax. Will the crimson eyed yokai be able to save the brave yet _weak_ human hero?"

"Or maybe the human hero could actually save himself for once?!" Rikuo shouted as he stood up with the help of his free hands. He managed to set himself free without the yokai knowing. The hacksaw behind him happened to be a life-saver. He then clasped his hands together and hit the back of the bulky yokai's back hard, knocking it down the floor. Rikuo felt agonizing pain hitting the other.

"Now!" he managed to shout at Yoru. The enemy yokai recovered as he knelt and pushed Rikuo to a wall. Yoru's eyes widened, his blood boiling at extreme temperature. His crimson eyes flared as he lunged his blade at the yokai, stabbing right through it.

"Don't you ever lay your filthy hands on him again," Yoru hissed, stabbing it deeper. The other yokai coughed up blood.

"I knew it… you two are…" it gasped as Yoru suddenly drew back his blade. It then fell on its knees and chuckled as it faded away into ashes.

Yoru immediately ran to Rikuo who coughed up blood again. "Rikuo!"

Rikuo chuckled. "Darn… you saved me again… but…" he coughed again, "at least I managed to set myself free this time… right?" Yoru held the chocolate hair in his arms and shook his head.

"You're a careless idiot," Yoru said. "Don't _ever_ pull out a stunt like that again…"

Rikuo hugged back and smiled. He felt super relieved and thankful Yoru was here with him again. "Okay… thanks…" Then the embrace loosened when Rikuo fell asleep again. Yoru sighed in relief as he caressed Rikuo's hair, smiling. _Yep, he was a careless idiot alright._

* * *

**MORNING**

* * *

Rikuo's eyes fluttered as the sun's harsh glare passed through the blinds. He turned his head from side to side and noticed he was in a hospital. The first person he saw was his mother sleeping in a chair by his bed. Yoru must have brought him here.

Wakana slowly woke up and saw her son finally awake again. She cried tears of joy as she jumped and hugged Rikuo. "Oh, Rikuo!" she sobbed. "I was so worried!"

"Morning, Mom," Rikuo chuckled nervously.

"Nura-kun!" Kiyotsugu called. The Kiyojuji Paranormal Investigation Squad ran to Rikuo with open arms, sobs and chuckles. They brought bouquets of flowers with them as well.

"It's been two days!" Kana exclaimed worriedly, teary-eyed as she hugged Rikuo tightly.

Rikuo's eyes widened. "Really? Wow… I must have been tired…"

"What are you talking about? You're gravely injured. You're lucky you survived," Wakana clarified, rubbing her temples. "What happened anyway?"

"Uh…" Everyone looked at Rikuo with curious and anticipating eyes. Rikuo couldn't possibly tell his actual yokai experience so he thought of another valid story. "I got into a fight with those gangsters from other schools… they were trying to scare anyone who'd stay the night. But they won't come back now…"

"I knew it was just a prank," Saori sighed in relief.

"But don't be so careless next time, Rikuo-kun!" Kana reminded. Rikuo nodded and chuckled.

"Stupid punks. I ought to give them a taste of my knuckle sandwich," Shima said, looking all tough.

Being with the people he loved most in the world, it was the warmest and best feeling. Rikuo couldn't help but smile.

* * *

**MEANWHILE**

* * *

"He's dead…? Such a shame," he said as he looked at the town's scenery from an abandoned building. "Which just goes to show… maybe there _is_ some connection between them."

"Your orders, master?" a yokai asked, appearing from nowhere.

He smirked widely. "Hunt him down… hunt _Rikuo Nura _down," he said. "And… kindly bring him back to me. Alive, if possible."

* * *

**A/N:** Chapter 8 eight up! See? I did get post the eight chapter today! That's how loyal I am to my words and to you lovely readers. I'm so happy with its views, faves, alerts and reviews. I LOVE YOU ALL. LET ME HUG YOU. And ohohoho- a new major antagonist. I wonder who that _is?_ I always want to leave you people hanging outta control. That's just the way I am. Maybe I'll reveal his identity in the next chapter.

Special and loving thanks to **Soul Vrazy, MegumiHana, HikariNoTenshi-San and akira45** for their endless love for my story.

I'll say my usual words again coz I just can't stop saying it for some reason: How was the chapter? Hope you guys liked it as much as I enjoyed writing it! **Stay tuned for the next chapter**!


	9. So perfectly masked

**Title:** Fast Forward to the Stars  
**Author:** modern warfare king  
**Fandom:** Nurarihyon no Mago  
**Pairing:** Yoru (Night!Rikuo) and Rikuo Nura (Day!Rikuo)  
**Rating:** T  
**Disclaimer:** I own nothing from Nurarihyon no Mago. I only own the plot! I hope you guys enjoy the ride anyway!  
**NOTE (PLEASE READ):** This fanfic is **AU**. No incest or anything. They totally live on separate worlds. And yes, this is **SHOUNEN-AI.**No flames or anything of the sort. I've already warned you.

* * *

**CHAPTER 9: _SO_ **_**PERFECTLY MASKED**_

* * *

Rikuo couldn't help but sigh of relief after three days in the hospital. Luckily, he only suffered minimal. He was so close to having broken bones and bleeding internal organs. Classes would resume for him the next day whereas he needed extra rest due to fatigue. He _had_ tire himself out from helping too much. He was _careless_ that way.

He and his mother walked home together. As expected, she scolded him on the way. He _really_ gave her a fright. She _never_ anticipated this kind of behavior from very own son.

"Okay, okay. I get it," Rikuo sighed. He had just enough of her sermons because it was the only thing occupying his mind that moment. "I'm real sorry. I won't get into fights ever again." _I think._ It wasn't his fault he got mixed into it in the first place. _What's done is done._ He looked up at the clear blue horizon, thinking he must really have his own lucky stars, getting out of a terrifying situation like that.

_Well, ever since he met Yoru that is._

Speaking of the crimson eyed yokai, it had been days since they last saw each other. Rikuo felt incomplete because he hadn't been able to thank the other for saving his life. _Again._ His debt to him was _far_ greater now.

"_I owe Yoru an awful lot again,"_ Rikuo thought. "_So a proper expression of gratitude should be in order. Hm… I'd better go to his place then."_ Then his eyes widened, his face flushed. He didn't know what went over him when he thought _that._ He shook his head and balled his fists, smiling sheepishly. "_I'm going to his place to thank him and nothing more! That's it!"_

He then turned his head to his mother and asked, "Hey Mom, you don't mind if I drop by Yoru's place today?"

Wakana had second thoughts. She didn't want Rikuo to go anywhere just yet but that good friend of his _was_ the reason he came to the hospital in one piece. She knew what Rikuo had in mind. Such a sweet boy. But she was surprised. Yoru had some place to live around here? Maybe he was rich. She then crossed her arms against her chest and sighed. "Just come home early, okay?" she said. "I don't want you ending up hurt again, you careless boy."

Careless was his middle name. "Got it, got it," Rikuo said, scratching the back of his head. He then nodded at his mother as he went on his way. He remembered Yoru's place since he _did_ accidentally spend the night there.

"_Now that she mention it, I've been a lot more careless lately," _he thought, admitting his recent flaw. "_But it's for a good reason! Besides, even if I did tell them about it, they'd be in more danger. But I obviously don't want that."_ He was being stubborn and overprotective over his loved ones, excluding a particular someone. Why? Because _Yoru _was the one overprotective of him. He was more like… his guardian angel? Was there even such a thing? A yokai who was an angel in disguise? It didn't compute.

He snapped out of his reverie as he stopped in front of Yoru's place, his mansion to be specific. "_If I recall the address, this should be it_," he thought in disbelief. "_I can't get over the fact Yoru's mansion is way huge compared to mine… or anyone's for that matter. How does he even live here? Do a lot of other yokai live here? What if this was actually their secret headquarters?"_ A lot of questions already rushed in his head. He didn't know but he was actually really excited seeing his crimson eyed savior again. He was hard-headed that way.

The chocolate hair was about to ring the doorbell when he realized there wasn't even one. "_Eh… no doorbell? Man, this is one old-fashioned mansion…"_ He looked around and fidgeted. He was too embarrassed to call out anyone's attention in the mansion. What if there was actually a doorbell? He'd be a laughing stalk. He checked again to make sure. Yep, still no doorbell. "_Come on, Rikuo. Pull yourself together. You can do this!"_ He took a deep breath. One… two… three…

"Rikuo-sama?"

Rikuo gasped. He spotted Yuki-Onna, walking towards him in the entrance. "A-Ah, Yuki-Onna-san," Rikuo greeted, cold sweat dropping from his forehead. He wondered why she called him "Rikuo-sama". He wasn't used to it. In fact, it was his first time being called that.

"You can call me Tsurara, Rikuo-sama," she said, smiling. "It's my human name." Rikuo mentally sighed of relief. He felt more comfortable calling her by an actual name not by a mouthful one. "You're here for Yoru-sama, right?" she asked.

Rikuo's eyes widened. It triggered his bashfulness. "Huh? Uh… well…" He looked away. "Y-Yeah, I guess…"

Tsurara chuckled, her hand muffled over her mouth. "Teehee. I knew it."

"U-Um… that's because I want to thank him personally for that night—"

Tsurara screamed, her face flushed and hands over her cheeks, startling Rikuo. "_That _night?! Kyaa! It's happening all too fast! You two aren't even married yet! What am I supposed to tell _sodaisho?_"

Rikuo's face became even redder than usual as he waved his hands. "N-No! We did _nothing_ of the sort!" He felt like his heartbeat could be heard from miles away. But that was just his imagination. He then explained everything to Tsurara the events that occurred that night.

Tsurara immediately bowed apologetically to Rikuo after quickly jumping into such a conclusion. "I'm terribly sorry, Rikuo-sama," she said, guilt-ridden. "I'll take you to see Yoru-sama right away."

Rikuo nodded and smiled. "Thank you," he said as he thought, "_About time."_

Tsurara took Rikuo to the guest room. She bowed again as he exited the room, shouting out the name that'd make Rikuo's heart race every single time. "Yoru-sama!"

The chocolate hair looked around in silence. Everything sure looked fancy and yet it gave off this simplistic feel. The power of tradition. He gazed at the sakura branch in a beautiful porcelain vase. It reminded him about none other than Yoru. And now that the yokai infiltrated his mind again, he suddenly felt nervous and excited at the same time. And it was all because Tsurara had to bring up _that_ very… personal topic. Besides, they haven't seen each other for days.

After what felt like an eternity, the sliding door opened. Rikuo's eyes widened, his cheeks burning like mad. His heart raced at an unmanageable pace. Yep, that was Yoru's forever lingering effect on him whether he liked it or not.

"Rikuo!" Yoru said, surprised. "So Yuki-Onna really wasn't kidding…"

Rikuo felt like melting. Why did it have to happen now out of all times? Yoru walked towards Rikuo, his face shining like the sun… or any other stars out there. Rikuo tried moving his mouth but was completely immobilized and captivated by the other.

"_I'm just here to thank Yoru,"_ he thought to himself over and over again. His self-control was like an unpredictable time bomb, ready to set off at anytime.

"I'm so glad you're okay again," Yoru said, his heart at ease. He was most happy seeing his favorite person in the world but he was even happier Rikuo visited his place _this_ place. He couldn't ask for anything more. While Yoru felt joyous and like the luckiest guy in the world, Rikuo's heart was out of control. Sure, he was madly happy about it too but his agitation kicked in. He wasn't Yoru who could be so calm and composed over everything. "So what brings you here? This is the first time you've ever visited me."

"Uh… um…" Rikuo stammered. "_Just thank him, darn it!"_

Yoru blinked and tilted his head, stepping closer. "Rikuo?"

Rikuo mentally shrieked. Yoru broke through his barriers again. "_A-Ack! Don't come closer or I'll—"_

The yokai placed his hand thoughtfully over Rikuo's burning and tomato-red cheek. "Huh? Your face is red…"

_That was the last straw; the final blow._ Rikuo yanked Yoru and smashed his lips against his, slanting his head this way and that to get closer. Yoru's eyes widened in surprise and eventually kissed Rikuo back as he wrapped his arms around the chocolate hair's waist lovingly.

* * *

**MEANWHILE, IN UKIYOE HIGH SCHOOL**

* * *

"Ugh, I can't believe Rikuo's still absent today," Kiyotsugu shouted, slamming the table in frustration. Everyone else practiced their hearts out while Rikuo relaxed and lived the high life. And he happened to be the lead actor of this year's class play.

"You should just chalk it up to bad luck and replace Nura," Shima suggested, patting Kiyotsugu's shoulder. "It's too late for him to make a comeback anyway. I mean, the festival's a week away."

"He's right, Kiyotsugu-kun," Kana agreed, frowning. So far, she had memorized all her lines and practiced with almost every boy in the classroom. Rikuo really was the only one she hadn't practiced with yet. "Besides, we shouldn't risk our play because of him."

Kiyotsugu shook his head. He believed in Rikuo. The chocolate hair was the type of guy to memorize his lines at home wholeheartedly. In other words, he trusted him. "But he'll come back tomorrow—"

"Give it up, Kiyotsugu-kun," Saori said, rolling her eyes. "Kana-chan's right. Nura-kun has the most important role. Let's not risk it all because of your false hope."

Kiyotsugu clenched his fists, irritated. There were antagonists all around him. Rikuo happened to save their backs three nights ago and they acted like it didn't even happen in the first place. "Just give him another chance, okay?!" he shouted, a bit too loud that is. The whole class stopped doing their tasks and looked at their director.

Saori and Kana looked worriedly at one another. They only said what needed to be said, right? Their play was in jeopardy. Everybody worked their butts off yet Rikuo wasn't with everyone. And it was all because of that incident three nights ago. They were just merely facing facts.

Shima stared at Kiyotsugu, startled. He hadn't seen that much fire in him. "If you say so then, dude…"

"Okay, enough staring and get back to your places everyone," Natsumi said, waving her hands.

Outside the classroom, the same black haired student eavesdropped the whole thing, his arms folded. Kana stepped out of the room and met eyes with him. She smiled and nodded politely at her _senpai._

"Tamazuki-senpai," she greeted. "What brings you here?"

Tamazuki was well-respected in their school. He transferred to the campus just a few months ago but instantly gained popularity. He was the vice president of the student council. He helped everyone, as in _everyone_ in need for nothing in return and because everyone knew him.

"I overheard everything while I was passing by," Tamazuki said, smiling. He gazed at his _kohai_ and couldn't help but feel that kimono was eerily familiar.

"You sure have a passionate director there, waiting for someone up until now."

Kana giggled. "Yep, that's Kiyotsugu-kun for you."

"What's your role in the play if you don't mind me asking?" he asked, tilting his head. "I'm guessing it's a very essential one."

"Um… you can say that," she said bashfully. "I'm YoHime."

Tamazuki blinked in surprise. "Oh?" He smiled again. "The role suits you perfectly."

"Ah, really? Thank you, senpai," Kana said. "I better go now. It was nice talking to you."

The senpai nodded. "Same here." When Kana hurriedly went on her way, Tamazuki rubbed his chin. "So he's not here, eh?" he said to himself as he sighed. "That's very troublesome."

* * *

**BACK IN THE YOKAI MANSION**

* * *

When they parted lips, Yoru pulled Rikuo in an embrace.

"You're unfair, you know that?" he said, smirking.

Rikuo raised an eyebrow, hugging back. There was no use in trying to object Yoru's affection anyway. "Huh? Why?"

Yoru chuckled. "Up until now, _you've_ been the one kissing _me_."

The chocolate hair's eyes widened and pushed Yoru away, feeling even more embarrassed. "Eh? I didn't know! Besides, I did it for a good reason. Don't get too carried away."

"For what reason?" Yoru smirked. "It _has_ been three days since we last saw each other, Rikuo."

Rikuo looked away, smiling nervously. "Er… I just want to thank you properly for saving me that night. You know… coz I owe you a lot again," he said. "And now that it's been taken care of, I'll be taking my leave."

"Not so fast." Yoru chuckled as he cupped Rikuo's chin. "It's _my_ turn."

Rikuo didn't like the sound of that at all yet he couldn't shove Yoru away. He let his nerves get the better of him again. Yoru slanted his head as he leaned closer. Rikuo knew he couldn't ever resist Yoru, unless—

"Riku-chan! Yuki-Onna told me you were here!"

_That _happened.

Rikuo miraculously pushed the crimson eyed yokai to greet Yoru's grandfather, none other than the _sodaisho_ of the first generation _Hyakki Yako,_ Nurarihyon.

"N-Nurarihyon-sama!" Rikuo said, grinning oh so nervously.

Nurarihyon blinked. Yoru was glaring coldly at his own grandfather. Judging from their appearance, something exciting was about to happen. He rubbed his chin, smirking. "Hm? Did I interrupt something important?"

"No," Rikuo said as Yoru said, "Yes."

Rikuo gaped at the crimson eyed yokai. "Yoru!"

"Whoops!" Nurarihyon chuckled. "Then I'll come back later. Have fun, kiddies!"

"Eh?!" Rikuo's eyes widened. "No! I told you, we're not—" It was too late for Rikuo to reason with the _sodaisho_ when he already left the room. Rikuo pinched the bridge of his nose, sighing heavily. Just when he thought the tension eased. It was far from that.

Yoru cupped Rikuo's chin again as he wrapped an arm around the chocolate hair's waist, smirking. "Now… where were we?"

Rikuo narrowed his eyes as he pushed Yoru's face away from his. "I don't think so." The chocolate smirked. With the help of Nurarihyon, he was back to his normal-avoid-Yoru's-affection-at-all-cost self. "Besides, I overstayed my welcome here. I should be going back. Mom will be worried again."

"I should walk you home then," Yoru said. He was used to Rikuo's overused excuses but he always had his own up his sleeve.

Rikuo rolled his eyes as he opened the sliding door. "Fine. Do what you want."

"_I win,"_ Yoru thought to himself, mentally chuckling.

* * *

**NURA RESIDENCE**

* * *

"Ah, Yoru-kun," Wakana said, smiling. "You walked Rikuo home. You're too nice. Thank you."

"I just don't want him to end up in trouble again," Yoru said, smiling just as brightly as her. Rikuo's eye twitched. How he wanted to wipe that smile off his face.

"Well, I'm glad you're back, Rikuo," Wakana said as he ruffled her son's hair. She nodded at Yoru as she walked inside.

Rikuo nodded and turned his head to Yoru, smiling sarcastically. He tried his best to smile sincerely to no avail. "Thanks again."

Yoru smirked as he nodded. "Sure, no problem." When Rikuo's eyes met Yoru's, it was as if those crimson eyes told him, "_I'll be back tomorrow…"_

Rikuo rolled his eyes. And Yoru definitely knew what it meant. Passing by them was everyone's favorite senpai. Rikuo blinked as he called out the senpai's name.

"Tamazuki-senpai!"

Yoru's eyes widened as he turned his head to the Rikuo's black haired senpai. Tamazuki's eyes widened as well. But then it immediately softened as he saw and smiled at the chocolate hair.

"Ah, Nura-kun," he said. "Your classmates have been worried about you. I've heard you have the lead role in your class' play."

Rikuo rubbed the back of his neck, chuckling. "Yeah, you're right. But I'll be going back to school tomorrow so…"

"Ah, that's good," Tamazuki said, smiling even wider. "Your director really believed you could pull it off. Have you memorized the script?"

Rikuo nodded. "I've actually had nothing to do when I stayed in the hospital so I memorized all the lines."

Tamazuki raised an eyebrow as he rubbed his chin. "You were in the hospital? Why is that? What happened?" he asked worriedly.

"Uh…" Rikuo rubbed the back of his neck, smiling nervously. "Someone was pulling a prank at students in the school during nightly hours so we had to check it and well… they picked me on a fight…"

"Ah," Tamazuki said, slightly shocked and surprised. "Well, I'm glad you're okay again." He then chuckled. "That's one hell of a noble deed you did."

Rikuo grinned widely. "Thanks, senpai!"

Yoru's eye twitched. Rikuo never grinned so casually like that because of him _ever._ Apparently, he was annoyed and irritated by that senpai of his.

"Well, I'll be off now," Tamazuki said. "See you tomorrow… Nura-kun."

Rikuo nodded and waved his hand goodbye. "Okay! See you, senpai!"

Yoru glared icily at Tamazuki as he walked off. He couldn't help but feel like he needed to protect Rikuo even more, especially around _him. _He unconsciously held Rikuo's hand, to the chocolate hair's surprise. "Yoru…?"

Tamazuki, on the other hand, mentally laughed out loud to himself. "I finally found you… _Yoru-kun_…"

* * *

**A/N:** Whooo! Finally finished! I had writer's block which was why I couldn't write it sooner. So sorry about that. Well, at least you guys found out who the big boss now, huh? LOL congrats to **HikariNoTenshi-san** for getting the right answer! Ding ding ding! LOL IDK what prize I should give you OTL

Anyway, many many many lovey dovey thanks to the following who used a precious minute to review this story: **Soul Vrazy, MegumiHana, Crescent Flame, akira45, Midnight Kei, zhafirah and the lovely guest** lol

How was _this_ chapter? Hope you guys still enjoyed it OTL I hope I ain't selling out. Stay tuned for the next chapter!


	10. History repeating itself with a twist

**Title:** Fast Forward to the Stars  
**Author:** modern warfare king  
**Fandom:** Nurarihyon no Mago  
**Pairing:** Yoru (Night!Rikuo) and Rikuo Nura (Day!Rikuo)  
**Rating:** T  
**Disclaimer:** I own nothing from Nurarihyon no Mago. I only own the plot! I hope you guys enjoy the ride anyway!  
**NOTE (PLEASE READ):** This fanfic is **AU**. No incest or anything. They totally live on separate worlds. And yes, this is **SHOUNEN-AI. **No flames or anything of the sort. I've already warned you.

* * *

**CHAPTER 10: **_**HISTORY REPEATING ITSELF WITH A TWIST**_

* * *

"That guy," Yoru said, glaring at nothing since Tamazuki was long gone from sight. He had some sense of familiarity towards the raven haired senpai but couldn't point it out directly. "I have a bad feeling about him…"

Rikuo raised an eyebrow, slightly gaping at the yokai from utter bewilderment. "Huh? Tamazuki-senpai?" He blinked and shook his head, smiling reassuringly. "No way. Tamazuki-senpai's clear of all suspicion. He's like… the nicest guy out there! You're just overthinking things, Yoru."

Yoru's eye twitched. Never a good sign. "So you don't believe me? After all the things I've done for you?" He gritted his teeth and balled his fists. Rikuo was a bit taken aback because he swore he could see the crimson eyed yokai fuming. Fuming from _what_ exactly?

"What're you talking about? That has nothing to do with anything," Rikuo said, cold sweat dropping from his forehead. Somehow, his choice of words were getting worse by the minute. Something must be wrong with his tongue. "He's human, Yoru. A perfectly normal human being. He goes to school and attends to his duties as the vice president of the student council. He's the guy everyone looks up to. Even I look up to him. Responsible, smart, approachable, friendly…"

Rikuo apparently babbled too much it made Yoru snap. The yokai grabbed Rikuo's wrist and held it a little too tight that blood stopped flowing in the chocolate hair's hand. "Why do you talk about him so fondly like that?" Yoru's eyes flared. "You shower him with so much compliments. It's… it's as if you _like_ him!"

Rikuo's eyes widened and his cheeks burned. Why would Yoru assume and blurt out something like that? "E-Eh? Who says I've always liked him? I never said anything!" And words continued slipping out of his mouth carelessly. "Besides, it's not like my whole life revolves around _you, _Yoru. You don't own me."

"Since when have I ever declared possession on you, huh? I always let you do what you want," Yoru said, his rage building more. "But if I do, you always end up getting in trouble. I just deeply _care_ for you, Rikuo. You're too much of an airhead to see it!"

"Well, you care too much!" Rikuo snapped back. He just had enough of being pampered and taken care of by Yoru. It was time he stood up for himself. He was already seventeen. He could pretty much handle himself. "Oh, and sorry if I'm too much of an airhead for you, Yoru. You know why? Coz I'm not some _perfect_ yokai like you!" He turned around and didn't dare look back at Yoru or he might get sucked in by the other's irresistible charm again. It always worked that way. But not this time. He trotted towards his house then slammed the door shut. He bit his lip and was reluctant to head upstairs but still did so after a few moments.

Wakana blinked when she noticed Rikuo wasn't himself as he went upstairs. She lifted the curtains and peered outside and saw Yoru walking away without his signature smirk after his usual lively conversation with Rikuo. "It takes good friends to have a good fight," she said to herself. She then smiled. "And they're obviously really good friends."

Rikuo entered his room annoyed, confused, angry and guilty all at the same time. He sat on his revolving chair and rested his elbow on the table, his head resting at the palm of his hand. His eyebrows furrowed, sighing heavily to himself. "_Stupid Yoru. He can't just tell me who to hang out with. I have plenty of other priorities aside from him."_ He sighed again. "_I know Tamazuki-senpai. He's a really great guy."_

He shook his head and had to put his thoughts aside before he went totally ballistic. He walked over to his bed and covered himself in his blanket, closing his eyes shut. "_Just thinking about this makes me more agitated. I better sleep now coz if I trouble myself with more of these petty thoughts, I'll seriously flip!"_

* * *

**MEANWHILE**

* * *

Yoru entered the mansion with such hostile aura no one dared greet him. Nurarihyon, on the other hand, sat on the hallway facing the garden, drinking his favorite sake. He turned his head just as Yoru walked towards then past him, his face showing signs of aggravation. Judging from what he looked like, one lame joke could make him snap. Nurarihyon felt relieved he didn't bother teasing his grandson at that moment. He watched Yoru walk inside his room and slide the door close. The golden eyed yokai noticed the sun already setting. Yoru wouldn't bother visiting his beloved Rikuo? Back in Nurarihyon's time, he wouldn't miss a single night during his visits to YoHime. That was how much he was solely dedicated to her. Well, times do change. Yoru was the newest generation. And of course, he wasn't going to act like his own grandfather. But it wasn't like him to _not_ visit Rikuo. Rikuo's like… the best thing out there… _for Yoru._

"Hmm…" Nurarihyon cocked his head. He then smirked to himself. "Something must have happened between him and Riku-chan." He rubbed his chin and chortled in amusement. "So that means he won't be coming over to his place tonight." His eyes sparkled as he clenched his fist. "I'll seize this opportunity!"

Yoru folded his arms, deep in thought. He sighed and decided that just sitting there wouldn't help with anything. He hasn't talked to anyone ever since he stepped foot in the mansion (obviously because of his menacing aura) and his grandfather would be the least intimidated among all of them. It was best to talk to a yokai with real experience toward these things. He stood up and slide opened the door. To his surprise, Nurarihyon already left. "Old man?"

* * *

**HOURS LATER**

* * *

Rikuo flinched and fidgeted. "_I can't sleep_," he thought helplessly to himself. He sat upright and huffed. "_Y'know what? To hell with Yoru, I'll just memorize the lines more than I already have_." Was there such a thing?

He started blurting out the lines. A forbidden love between yokai and human. The yokai still pursued on winning the fair maiden's heart. She had been in danger and he came just in time to save her life. An awfully familiar sequence in plot. Rikuo groaned to himself. "_The play just reminds me of us…"_ He gazed through the window and at the pitch black horizon. "_Maybe history actually is repeating itself…?"_

"Bravo!"

Rikuo blinked.

"Those lines…" a silhouette appeared before Rikuo, smirking. "Why're talking like me… Riku-chan?"

Rikuo's cheeks flushed bright red. "N-Nurarihyon-sama!" The chocolate hair felt abashed because the _sodaisho_ actually saw him act as _him._ How did he get here again?

"I'll give you a pass since you tried real hard," said Nurarihyon, smirking wider as he stepped closer. Rikuo was frozen solid by the _sodaisho's_ entrancing gold eyes. Besides, his mind just wasn't in it… "But you can never be like me." The yokai jumped on Rikuo, to the chocolate hair's surprise. Nurarihyon's face leaned closer, chuckling. "Because you're too cute."

The yokai pinned Rikuo down his bed in triumph. "Your mind seems to be out of place. You could've dodged me easily." Nurarihyon knew because Rikuo was a skilled swordsman as well. "Did something happen between you and Yoru?"

How could Nurarihyon read Rikuo so easily? Rikuo's eyes widened but immediately softened. "…No."

Nurarihyon chuckled, unconvinced. "Do _not_ test my patience, Rikuo Nura." Being on top had its advantages. The golden eyed yokai slipped his hand under Rikuo's shirt. Rikuo jumped, his cheeks becoming even redder. "You don't want to face the consequences."

"Okay, fine! Yoru and me argued a little!"

"A little?"

"A-A-A lot!"

The _sodaisho_ pulled his hand away, licking his lips seductively. He never had this much fun _teasing._ "Good boy. If you have been naughtier, I could've kissed you."

Rikuo was right on one thing, Nurarihyon was definitely much more blunt and bolder than Yoru. "W-What?!"

"But if I ever did kiss you, it would be like kissing Yoru."

"Eh—"

"I know you guys have kissed a lot already," Nurarihyon said. "So why the fight? Yoru obviously didn't look like himself tonight. And you don't look much better either." He chuckled as he got off the chocolate hair. "Isn't this cute? This is what I like about lovebirds like you two. Knowing you guys, you'll still kiss and make up." Nurarihyon walked towards the window sill, smirking playfully.

Rikuo sat up and thought, "_Ah, so Nurarihyon-sama came here to cheer me up?"_ Just the very thought got his intensity levels back up. "N-Nurarihyon-sama!"

"Hm?"

"Thank you!" said Rikuo as he bowed in gratitude.

Nurarihyon raised an eyebrow. "But I simply came here to tease my little Riku-chan."

Rikuo's eye twitched as he rubbed the back of his neck bashfully. "Thanks either way."

"_Now I know why you fell for him hard,"_ thought Nurarihyon. "_He's too nice for his own good…"_ As he waved goodbye to Rikuo, he had another plan up his sleeve. "_Hm… What if I could use the same tactic on Yoru? Nah, he'll kill me."_

When Nurarihyon stepped on the window pane, his eyes spotted his grandson sitting on the roof, his arms folded against his chest.

"I knew you were here," said Yoru, his crimson eyes narrowed at his suspicious grandfather. He then sighed. "Why do you keep meddling yourself in our affairs, huh?" Yoru found Nurarihyon these days predictable. Where else would he go at a time like this?

Nurarihyon had a good comeback for the other. "Why are _you_ here? Eavesdropping's rude." He could read Yoru like an open book too these days. Like grandfather, like grandson.

Yoru's cheeks reddened. "Don't change the subject! I'm only here to see what you're up to!" he exclaimed, a little too loud for…

"Yoru?"

…Rikuo to hear.

Rikuo popped his head out the window, spotting Yoru sitting on his roof. His cheeks turned bright red, surprised since he never expected the crimson eyed yokai to come. Nurarihyon enjoyed the sight too much. "Oh?"

Yoru gritted his teeth and glared at the golden eyed yokai. "_Dammit, old man!"_ And yet again, Yoru had been lured into one of Nurarihyon's golden schemes. It seemed the grandfather planned this ahead of time. He was once the Lord of Pandemonium so his plans were always sure to work. How could Yoru have not thought of this sooner?

Nurarihyon's lips parted into a sly smile. "_You're welcome."_ He hummed amusedly to himself as he jumped off the roof, vanishing into the darkness yokai style.

"Where the hell do you think you're going, you bastard?!" Yoru yelled after his grandfather as he clenched his fist. "I'll kill you!"

Rikuo just stared at Yoru blankly, his cheeks bright red. Yoru casted a glance at Rikuo but quickly looked away, making the chocolate hair nervous and even more worried.

"_I guess Yoru's still mad. I wouldn't blame him. I don't trust him enough_," thought Rikuo, mentally sighing to himself. Seeing Yoru ignoring him hurt. He really did came just to see what Nurarihyon was up to. But Rikuo didn't want to stay silent any longer. "_Even if he stays mad at me, at least I tried, right?" _

He gulped, his heart racing. He knew it was dangerous to let words slip out of his mouth. But it wouldn't hurt to do the right thing. "A-Ah, Yoru… I…" He was so nervous he almost bit his tongue. His eyes then widened when Yoru suddenly pulled him into a tight embrace. Being this close to the yokai made Rikuo even more embarrassed than he already was.

"No matter how angry I get with you, my chest always tightens. It's difficult not being able to talk to you…" Yoru admitted. "Hell, I long for the moment we become together forever." Rikuo felt a tsunami wave of relief now that he knew Yoru wasn't mad at him anymore. But he was still nervous as he felt a tense aura between them. Time to break the ice before it melted.

"Y-You're acting strange tonight. What's with the formalness?"

"…I'm sorry."

Rikuo blinked. So that was what he was trying to say all along…

"I've been rather selfish lately because of my childish behavior. I should value your opinion more," Yoru told the chocolate hair with a guilt-ridden expression across his face.

Rikuo blinked again. "_Eh? I should be the one apologizing!" _he thought to himself.

Yoru beamed warmly at the chocolate hair, patting the other's head. "Forget what I said about Tamazuki."

"Yoru…" He shook his head. He should say it before he falls into the vortex of Yoru's charm. "Um… it's okay. In fact, I should have trusted you more. You've always been right about everything. So… I'm gonna watch myself around Tamazuki-senpai…" He felt more and more self-conscious the more he talked. "I'm really sorry too, Yoru…"

No more sarcasm hinted there, just his cute sincere self. Yoru couldn't help but smile warmly. For once, he didn't want to kill his grandfather due to his filthy schemes. "Hey Rikuo."

"?"

Rikuo's eyes widened when Yoru cupped his chin and leaned in as he pressed his lips against the other's. When Yoru pulled away, Rikuo felt like he was in a daze. Yoru smirked to himself in sweet victory.

"It's about time _I_ get to kiss you," he told the chocolate hair. He chuckled as he turned around and jumped out of Rikuo's window, feeling all high and mighty. Rikuo placed his hand on his lips, his heart rate going faster.

"_I'll definitely wait for that forever, Rikuo,"_ Yoru thought to himself in utter delight since he finally initiated the kiss between them. "_It's just that worth waiting for._"

* * *

**THE NEXT DAY**

* * *

Rikuo gulped as he slide opened the door to his classroom. It had been days since he stepped foot in school. And the festival was just days away. He expected rants, complaints and whines from his classmates who worked hard to set up and practice for their play. "Good morning!" he greeted nervously, his eyes closed shut. He didn't want to see the reactions on their faces yet.

When he finally opened his eyes, his classmates immediately surrounded and showered him with worry. "Rikuo-kun!" and "Nura-kun! Where have you been, man?!" was all Rikuo managed to hear from all the voices of his concerned classmates around him. Rikuo was more than a little astonished by all this. "_I expected all of them to be angry with me! Not this!"_

Saori proudly stepped up and pushed Rikuo to the dresser. "Time for the real deal, Nura-kun. Get dressed already!" She obviously didn't want to waste any time. She was the assistant director, after all. Rehearsal first, reunion later.

"Uh… sure?" Cold sweat dropped from Rikuo's forehead. Where did all this burning motivation in the class come from? "_Everyone's so eager and in such high spirits today… Did it have something to do with me?_"

* * *

**AFTER THAT**

* * *

Rikuo smiled nervously as he wore a black kimono over a blue robe. The class didn't know how to copy Nurarihyon's head so they decided to extend Rikuo's chocolate brown hair. Surprisingly, the fake hair's color matched Rikuo's. "_Hmm… the hair's almost like Nurarihyon-sama's,"_ he thought to himself, shooting a glance at his loose long hair. "_At least they tried."_

"You make such a cute Nurarihyon!" Natsumi commented, clapping her hands in glee.

"Thanks…?" Rikuo's eye twitched. "_Don't say that. It reminds me of him… and I don't want to be called cute again._" And that was when he decided to really _act_ like the _sodaisho_. He knew some of his dominant traits after last night's experience.

"Rikuo-kun!"

Rikuo blinked and turned his head to meet eyes with none other than… YoHime?

"Kana-chan?"

Kana laughed as she waved to him. "Kana-chan? More like, Kana-chan!"

The wig Kana wore had striking resemblance to the Kyoto beauty. No wonder Rikuo couldn't help but gaze fondly at her. "You look perfect as YoHime." He smiled widely at the other. Kana smiled back and accepted the compliment happily.

"You look just as perfect as Nurarihyon!"

"Hmm…" Rikuo muttered. "But his hair should be…"

"You said something?" Kana said, tilting her head.

"Ah, don't mind me!" exclaimed Rikuo, chuckling nervously. _"That was too close. It almost slipped right out of my mouth._" He then sighed to himself. _"I can't help it. It's coz I personally know him."_

Kiyotsugu smirked as he rolled his script booklet. "Should we get started?!"

"Sure!" Rikuo said ecstatically just as Kana said, "You bet!"

"I assume you've already memorized your script, Nura-kun?" asked the director for confirmation.

"I did," Rikuo said as he nodded. He had nothing to do in the hospital so he memorized the lines of their play.

"I knew it! As expected!" Kiyotsugu said, grinning widely at the chocolate hair. His belief towards him became stronger, seeing Rikuo as a person who one could really rely on.

Rikuo scratched the back of his nead. "It's nothing…"

And after everyone went to their places, Kiyotsugu gave the traditional cue, "Lights, camera, _action_!"

YoHime sat by the window, a little melancholic and a little of everything. She couldn't hate her father. No. She was raised by him. She owed a lot to him. And if by being his little answer to his financial problems was what she could do for him, she'd be more than happily _and _sadly obliged to do it. "…"

"You are said to be Kyoto's number one beauty," a voice said from out of nowhere. She looked around and saw a figure standing right before her. "Seeing you in person just confirms it."

YoHime's eyes widened as she backed away from the most likely dangerous stranger who stepped closer to her. Was it another yokai planning to take her away because of her liver that was said to conceive power to yokai? But… when her eyes met the other's, she didn't feel that he was as hostile as the others. "W-Who are you?"

The unknown outsider grabbed her wrist and smirked. "Humans call me… Nurarihyon."

"Humans? You mean you're…"

"The Lord of Pandemonium, at your service."

"_And cut!" _exclaimed Kiyotsugu.

"I never knew you were such a great actress, Kana-chan," Rikuo said, grinning.

Kana averted her eyes from him, a little awkward from such an intense scene. "Same here," she said as she thought, "_I swear he wasn't the Rikuo-kun I knew just now…"_

And there was a moment of silence in the whole classroom, startling Rikuo. "_Oh no! I sucked!"_ he panicked in his mind. He then bowed before his classmates. "I'm really sorry for all the trouble I've caused!" He didn't know what he was really saying anymore. "I promise I'll make it up to you guys! I'll do better!"

"What're you talking about?" said Shima, raising an eyebrow. Rikuo blinked.

"You were perfect!" exclaimed one of the classmates. Everyone nodded in agreement.

"We'll totally beat the socks out of every other class in the festival!" Kiyotsugu said, oddly determined.

"You're so bloodthirsty, it makes me a little queasy," said Natsumi, smiling nervously at the director.

Kana looked at Rikuo curiously. "_Rikuo-kun sure does know a lot about this story… He couldn't have written the script with Kiyotsugu-kun…_"

LATER

Rikuo sobbed to himself as he was left all alone in the classroom with cleaning duties. It was his punishment for neglecting the practices of the play, after all. "_I was absent for a few days and this is what I get…_" he thought sadly to himself, slumping. "I'd better get started… It's no use to just stand around and mope." He slid open the door and exited the classroom to get cleaning materials from the janitor, sighing. He heard footsteps from distance so he lifted his chin and saw Tamazuki walking towards him, waving.

"Tamazuki-senpai," Rikuo greeted, smiling sheepishly.

"Nura-kun," Tamazuki greeted back. "How was practice?"

Rikuo's face brightened. So far, so good. "Oh, it was great."

"That's good. Keep it up."

"Thanks."

"In two days is the festival already. Times flies real fast, huh?"

"It sure does." Rikuo nodded. He expected one more sentence from the senpai and he'd walk away to attend to his student council duties again. But no, the next sentence he said surprised and shocked the chocolate hair.

"Say, Nura-kun… Have you ever had supernatural occurrences in your life?"

Rikuo cleared his throat. "Not that I remember… Why?"

"No reason, just curious," Tamazuki replied as he rubbed his chin. Rikuo had a feeling he should escape from this conversation sooner than expected… "Actually, I'm interested in things related to the supernatural. Ghosts, the occult…

…_Yokai."_

Rikuo's eyes widened. His hunch about the senpai was right.

"I know what you're hiding, Nura-kun…" Tamazuki said as he smirked. Rikuo couldn't talk back. His mouth couldn't move. Such bad timing. "That's why I'm absolutely ecstatic for your class play. I'm looking forward to it, Nura-kun…" He then walked past the chocolate hair saying, "see you then." with a huge coy smile across his face. "_Now that I've discovered your dirty little secret, you better bring Yoru-kun then or… the story of Nurarihyon and YoHime just might be relieved again. But this time, there's no happy ending._"

"_Yoru was right!"_ Rikuo thought. "_Then he… knows about us?!"_ His heart raced. He wouldn't want anyone to know about him and Yoru. Not now, not ever. Then all of a sudden, the feeling he always had whenever it involved Yoru and yokai showed up from out of the blue again. "_Ugh, it's this feeling again…_" He snapped his head up, his eyes widened. "_S-So… Tamazuki-senpai's… a yokai?!"_

* * *

**THAT EVENING**

* * *

"_Ugh, not another yokai encounter. I've had just enough of it,_" Rikuo folded his arms as he sat in his revolving chair, looking out through the window for the umpteenth time that day. "_Well, since the leader of the Hyakki Yako is… well… together with me…"_ He felt blood rush up to his head right after that. _ "Occurrences like these should just be natural to me. But I'm not a yokai. And I hate everyone being in danger all the time._" He leaned his head on his arm that rested on the table. "_I'll just have to talk to Yoru about it…"_

"Nice evening, isn't it, Rikuo?"

Rikuo immediately looked up and met eyes with Yoru whose face was inches from his. He was still outside, the light of moon apparently spotlighting him.

"Oh, hi, Yoru," Rikuo greeted back, smiling nervously. Why couldn't he act normal around the guy? "Oh, by the way. You were right about Tamazuki-senpai…" Yoru blinked.

"H-He knows about us… I think he's a…"

"I knew it."

"Huh?" Rikuo blinked this time.

"I knew his name was familiar…" Yoru folded his arms against his chest and nodded. "_Inugamigyobu Tamazuki_… Old man used to talk about Tamazuki's father all the time…" Rikuo chuckled nervously as he imagined Nurarihyon boasting to his grandson about all his achievements, including Tamazuki's father.

"So what should we do about it?" said Rikuo. "I don't want else getting involved."

Yoru chuckled. "You've been in danger countless times yet you still care about _their_ safety? You're quite the noble hero. I kinda concur with the guy in that sucky play." He referred to the yokai he annihilated nights ago.

"Shut up!" Rikuo looked away. "It's not like I get a charge out of it, you know."

"But your selflessness is one-in-a-million," added Yoru, smiling. "And it's one of the listless things I love about you." Rikuo felt his heart skip a beat just now. "I'll protect you, don't worry."

Rikuo shook his head and hands in unison. "B-But, I don't want to owe you anything more than I already have!" he insisted. "You've done too much. I don't want to be a burden to you."

Yoru patted Rikuo's head, smiling warmly. "Who says you've been a burden? The more I protect you, the more time I get to spend with you. Besides, you'd love me more than you do now." He winked. "It's a win-win situation."

"Don't be so freakin' blunt! And stop saying things with that smug smirk on your face!"

"I can't. You make _me_ this way." Yoru felt like he was forgetting something but now the idea came back to him. "Actually, I could hand over my _Nenekimaru_ to you for the time being."

Rikuo tilted his head. "_Nenekimaru?"_

"A blade used to exorcise yokai. It's been passed down from generation to generation," Yoru explained. "Grandmother actually used it against the old man."

"Whoa!" Rikuo said in surprise. He was also surprised Yoru actually respected her. "She's one brave woman!"

Yoru shook his head, narrowing his eyes at Rikuo. "That's not all. Old man _never_ obeys anybody… until _she_ came along. She gave him a hard time but he still loved her."

Rikuo couldn't help but burst out laughter. "I salute YoHime even more now. Now that's the way to put Nurarihyon-sama in his place."

Yoru then yanked Rikuo close to him, smirking. "I hope you don't give me much of a hard time as grandmother did."

"Well, first off, I'm _not_ YoHime."

Yoru chuckled softly, hiding his bashfulness. "So you're already saying 'yes'?"

"Eh?" Rikuo blinked.

Yoru rolled his eyes. "You're slow as ever."

"Hey, I wasn't born to pick up things fast—"

"I just proposed," Yoru blatantly blurted.

Rikuo backed away, shocked. "You're bluffing!" He didn't know if he actually wanted to marry the guy. Maybe everything was just going too fast?

The crimson eyed yokai rolled his eyes again. "I was implying it. But I prefer the pace we're going with right now. We don't need to rush things." Rikuo sighed of relief. So the other was kidding. Again. "But just in case, you're already reserved to marry me." And once again, Yoru's bluntness struck the chocolate hair. "Oh, before I forget." He then handed over his blade to the other. "Here."

"Uh… are you sure? I'm not really good with swords…"

"What're you saying? I've seen you hold one. You're gonna do just fine." Yoru referred to the time they met again that fateful night.

"Now that you mention it…" Rikuo nodded. "You sure do have a photographic memory, Yoru."

"Well, of course," said Yoru. "A yokai _never_ forgets. Not only his memories, but emotions as well. Remember _that._"

Rikuo smiled mildly at the crimson eyed yokai. He felt their forever just initiated. "I will."

* * *

**TWO DAYS LATER**

* * *

"Good luck!" everyone in the class cheered on. Everyone and everything was pretty much ready. All that was left was the announcement and prologue.

Rikuo was already on the stage and peered through the red curtains. "_It's a full house,"_ he thought to himself. He gulped and maintained his calmness and composure. He was surprised that with the make-up on, he looked more like the _sodaisho_ now. He didn't know if it was a good thing or not.

"Rikuo-kun, let's do our best together!" said Kana, clasping her hands together. Rikuo nodded and smiled widely at her.

"Yeah, let's!"

Rikuo balled his fists. This was it. Today was the day_. Where are you, Tamazuki-senpai?_

The raven haired senpai stood on the balcony alone. Well, he wasn't alone anymore. There was someone who would grant him company. "How nice of you to join me, Yoru-kun," he said as his eyes shifted to the crimson eyed yokai. Rikuo had been a good boy and brought Yoru to him. But actually, Yoru decided to come after Tamazuki himself. He didn't want Rikuo to be in more danger than he already was.

"I'm here. Now what do you want?" Yoru asked, hostile over the other.

"Hmmm… Not much. Except your status as the Lord of Pandemonium," Tamazuki replied straight to the point.

"That's it?" Yoru looked at the other lamely.

"What do you mean 'that's it'? Having that prestigious title means you are the true and most powerful leader of the infamous Hyakki Yako." Tamazuki was bit surprised Yoru treated the title like nothing.

"Uh-huh. Tell me something I don't know," said Yoru, winking. The gesture reminded him of his own father.

Tamazuki didn't want any loop-de-loops with this conversation any longer. "Should we settle this with old-fashioned chivalry?" he suggested.

"You bet," Yoru said as he took out his arsenal.

"Oh?" Tamazuki blinked. "A wooden sword?" Was he belittling him? Bad idea.

"Don't worry. I've used this to cut through 'fear'," Yoru said reassuringly.

Tamazuki couldn't help but laugh out loud. "Let's see if such a crude weapon will work against me…"

And right after that, they launched themselves towards each other. Dodging each other's attacks, blows being hit…

"Is that all you got?" Yoru asked, smirking.

Tamazuki shook his head and smiled menacingly. "Oh no. I have a much powerful arsenal at hand."

Yoru blinked. "Huh?"

"Look to your right."

Yoru did what he was told when he casted his glance to the right. His eyes widened in utter shock as he witnessed Rikuo grabbing some girl's hand. He couldn't see everything clearly because the view from above wasn't as perfect. He only saw Rikuo and that girl's faces. His heart instantly fell. How—"Rikuo?"

Yoru gasped when Tamazuki gave him a good chop on the back of his neck. Distracting him for one second was all the raven haired senpai needed. And his plan worked. "You see, there's a reason why I invited you here, Yoru-kun. It's to see your beloved Rikuo Nura be taken away by another before your very own eyes."

"_Rikuo… Why…?" _Yoru then fell on the floor, his consciousness fading away.

* * *

**A/N:** Ta-dah! I'm back with my favorite NuraMago story (since it's the only NuraMago story I've written). I never expected lots of people demanding for a new chapter. Sorry if I haven't updated often, it's coz I was distracted from another fic. Sooo yeah. I'm glad I got to update again! And yet again, I leave you all with this lovely cliffhanger and longer chapter!

And usual lovely thanks to: **CrescentFlame, MegumiHana, akira45, HikariNoTenshi-San** (the one shot you request is on progress so you have to be a little patient, darling), **Marisay-chan** (I'm honored and happy to read your review! And about Rihan, time will come for that question ohohohoho-),** Soul Vrazy, Midnight Kei and 27aquarrow72.**

So yeah, be sure to look forward to the next chapter!


	11. Inner Beasts

**Title:** Fast Forward to the Stars  
**Author:** Shouhei-kun  
**Fandom:** Nurarihyon no Mago  
**Pairing:** Yoru (Night!Rikuo) and Rikuo Nura (Day!Rikuo)  
**Rating:** T (SHONEN-AI)  
**Disclaimer:** I own nothing from Nurarihyon no Mago. I only own the plot! I hope you guys enjoy the ride anyway!  
**NOTE (PLEASE READ):** This fanfic is **AU**. No incest or anything. They totally live on separate worlds. And yes, this is **SHOUNEN-AI. **No flames or anything of the sort. I've already warned you.

* * *

**CHAPTER 11 – **_**INNER BEASTS**_

* * *

"_Nurarihyon, together with his Hyakki Yako, fought against Hagoromo Gitsune's forces in Kyoto_," narrated Natsumi behind the curtains through the microphone. "_It was a battle unlike any other. They clashed with full force…_" Whilst the narration, the battle was ongoing. Swings and slashes… hits and blows… supernatural powers and abilities used to their fullest extent… debris here and there… It was a fight _truly _of epic proportions.

The audience watched in awe. The actors and actresses up in stage gave their all. It was their first time up on stage, and they wanted it to be memorable and treasured forever .

"_And in the end, Nurarihyon's Hyakki Yako won against the dark forces of the fox yokai_…"

Nurarihyon was battered, bloody, bruised and everything else from the one-on-one battle against the cunning Hagoromo. But he'd stop at nothing to save his beloved YoHime. The fair maiden sat inside her confined quarters in silence. She was nervous, but she believed in Nurarihyon. She knew deep in her heart he would come and save her. She looked up to him. He was powerful. And handsome. And charming. _And_ pretty much everything else. _He loved her, right_? And… what about her? Did she feel the same way? _Couldn't it be more obvious_?

Her head snapped up the moment the door slid open. Her eyes shone brightly. Walking inside was Nurarihyon, wearing his trademark smirk. She ran up to him, surprised of his wounds. She was about to use her healing powers on him when he suddenly held her hand.

"You're safe now, YoHime," said the sodaisho, oozing of confidence.

"A-Ayakashi-sama," YoHime stammered as her heart thudded wildly, her cheeks beet red.

"And I promise you always will be," Nurarihyon went on. "Stay with me."

Down the platform, Wakana smiled widely. Behind that innocent and simple smile, she mentally squealed in glee. "_Rikuo's such a good actor!"_ she thought to herself.

YoHime averted her gaze from the sodaisho and mumbled something inaudibly.

"Huh?" Nurarihyon blinked. He swore he heard her say "yes", but he was unsure.

"…I said yes," YoHime said, a little louder this time. She felt like her cheeks were about to burn of abashment, which the sodaisho found amusing, and _cute._

Kiyotsugu, the director of the whole play, who was behind the scenes, did a fist pump in utter triumph. "_Our play's perfect!"_ he thought to himself proudly. He was sparkling from all the happiness and excitement. Literally.

Natsumi, on the other hand, loved the chemistry between Kana and Rikuo. _Were they made for each other or what_? She was too indulged in the play she almost forgot to narrate the ending for the play. "_And so…"_ she started, but was rudely interrupted when someone made a scene. He hid his identity with a Tanuki mask, a body of an unconscious person slung over his shoulder. He stood at the edge of the balcony. People in the audience gasped and murmured, panicking for the boy's safety. But they didn't know he didn't need concern or worry, for he had all he needed…

"Oh, Nurarihyon," called a taunting and awfully familiar voice.

Nurarihyon— _Rikuo's_ eyes widened, aghast. "_That voice…"_ Rikuo recognized the style of the unexpected villain's short black hair. It was none other than— "_Tamazuki-senpai!"_

"Look who I got," Inugamigyobu Tamazuki said in a playful singsong voice. He referred to the person over his shoulder… or a _yokai_ to be specific.

Rikuo gaped in shock when he realized who Tamazuki was referring to. "_Yoru!"_

The audience were overwhelmed by Tamazuki's presence. They wondered who he was… the mumbling were almost as loud as a hive of bees ready for a counterattack to those who dared attack its residence.

"If you want him back," Tamazuki began, "then come and get me. _If _you can." He obvious challenged the chocolate hair. Rikuo couldn't _and_ wouldn't back down. It was about time he redeemed himself. Tamazuki then faded into the shadows, cackling. "Make haste, for I wasn't innate with patience!" A declaration of war. Just what Rikuo needed to make his blood boil.

"_That's it!"_ Rikuo was fuming. Even Kana could feel his fury, which made her nervous. He drew out Yoru's Nenekimaru. Thankfully, no one knew it was a real arsenal against yokai. He didn't even feel he was on stage anymore. He just needed to desperately save Yoru… and fast.

"R-Rikuo-kun?" Kana whispered.

"Kana-chan," said Rikuo, his expression serious. "Tell them… It's some sort of cliffhanger… it's up to their imagination who the victor will be…"

Kana feared for the worst. Rikuo wouldn't kid around like that. This must be the real deal. She kept it to herself and nodded bravely. "U-Understood." Just as she said that, Rikuo was assured she would keep her word, and jumped from the stage, running past the audience. The oblivious people thought it was another gimmick. They didn't know anything.

Wakana, on the other hand, felt concerned. "Is that Yoru-kun?" she mumbled to herself as she looked back at her son, who fiercely exited the auditorium. She had never seen Rikuo that angry before. She knew he wasn't acting…

"_So Yoru was here all along_?" Rikuo thought, frustrated. "_Damn, I should have known! He must be here to protect me again…_" He shook his head, running faster. The exit to the campus was a few meters away. "_I've depended too much on Yoru that I didn't even think about his own wellbeing! How stupid can I get?_" He bit his lip. He was almost out. "_Enough worrying. It's time to get a move on. I'll save you this time, Yoru!_" He kept on sprinting, as if there was no tomorrow. His peripheral vision spotted something jumping from roof to roof. _There_! Tamazuki!

"Stop! Tamazuki!" he shouted. He didn't bother with the formalities. He wasn't his senpai in the first place…

Rikuo followed Tamazuki on foot. He wasn't some yokai who had the ability to jump from roof to roof easily. Tamazuki or any other yokai would have been the world's greatest practitioners in parkour. But _no_, they had to use it to flee. It was so unfair.

Finally, the raven hair settled on a place. An abandoned building not so far from school. _Excellent_.

Rikuo panted heavily as he ran through a flight of stairs. But the thought of Yoru kept him going. He wasn't going to give up that easily. His eyes widened when he came upon the true form of Tamazuki: he resembled his father, wearing the Tanuki mask, his hair slightly pink. His sleeveless robe was white, and underneath it was a purple robe.

Yoru was still knocked out cold. It was going to be Rikuo's first ever battle with a yokai alone.

_And hopefully not his last._

* * *

Rikuo was helpless against the yokai, who overpowered him in every way. The chocolate hair managed to dodge and evade some of his attacks, but was eventually hit, sending him flying across the isolated room. He hit the wall hard, face first. The impact was so great, it created a small crater behind him. He swore he heard his ribs crack just now… hopefully not.

He felt light-headed and tired and weary… but he still wasn't going to give up. He needed Yoru to wake up. His humane movements were so slow to the yokai he couldn't deliver a blow to him. Only a yokai could defeat another yokai, unless he was some onmiyoji. He made a mental note to take it into heartful consideration. He stood on his two feet firmly, holding the handle of Yoru's Nenekimaru tightly. His forehead was already bleeding, hence his dizziness.

Tamazuki smirked as he paced around the chocolate hair with slow steps. "Does it hurt, Nura-kun?" he said. "Yoru-kun is hurt _way more_ than you."

"What did you do?!" Rikuo shouted, a lot more infuriated. Tamazuki didn't make sense.

"What did _I_ do? No, no, no," he shook his head, smiling snidely. "What did _you_ do?"

Rikuo became utterly bewildered. "What're you talking about—"

"You betrayed him, Nura-kun. _Right before his very eyes_."

"When the hell did I ever—" He felt a twinge of pain. His head throbbed. His condition became a million times worse now. "_My head feels like it's about to explode_!" Then a sudden realization struck him. "_Oh wait… I haven't actually told Yoru about the play!_" Huge mistake. "_Damn it. And Tamazuki used it as an advantage._" His legs were getting wobbly. He could hardly move now. He hoped Tamazuki wouldn't notice it. "_I think I could collapse anytime now…"_ Never in his life did he feel frightened. "_Wake up, Yoru!_"

_Clang! Clang! Ching!_

Sounds of the sword clashing against another hard surface… it was too familiar. The crimson eyed yokai slowly opened his eyes, the back of his neck sore. But that wasn't important. Rikuo's head was bleeding! Seething freely! And he was even fighting with Tamazuki nonetheless.

_Was it because of him? _

"_Damn it_," Yoru thought, and his jaw clenched. He shot a glance at Tamazuki, who pushed Rikuo back so hard, he flew across the room again, but this time, Nenekimaru flew out of his grasp also. The crimson eyed yokai's eyes widened.

Meanwhile, Tamazuki had cornered Rikuo against the wall, smirking triumphantly. He couldn't help but let out a laugh. This sight was too amazing for him. "You look so much like Nurarihyon in that get-up, it's as if I'm actually fighting him. But you're obviously a lot weaker. You were fun to play with though." Rikuo narrowed his eyes at the yokai. _This is it, isn't it? "_Let me put you out of your misery." He raised his arm. "Goodby—" Without warning, the tip of the Nenekimaru was mere centimeters from his neck.

He glanced behind him, it was Yoru, shrouded in a menacing aura unlike any other. His eyes were the color of fresh blood… maybe the color about to stain in his clothes. "Make a move, and I'll kill you," he whispered. This wasn't heroic or overprotective Yoru. This was bloodthirsty Yoru.

"My—"

"Speak, and I'll kill you," he added. He smirked widely. "…If you ever show yourself in this area again, I _will_ kill you. If your useless minions intervene, I'll kill them... _I'll kill you all_." The tone of his voice convinced Tamazuki he'd really do it. Cold sweat dropped from his forehead. So cold… so… _evil_… "Did I make myself clear?"

Tamazuki was speechless.

"Answer me!" Yoru roared.

This side of Yoru sent chills down Rikuo's spine. "Yoru…?"

Tamazuki nodded.

"Good. Now get out of my sight, before I change my mind."

Tamazuki did what he was told obediently and had flee. That was one problem solved.

Yoru huffed, trying to placate himself. _What was he then just now?_ Rikuo stared at him, flabbergasted and extremely anxious. Was the yokai going to vex out his anger on him too?

The crimson eyed yokai knelt before Rikuo, ripped out his sleeve and wrapped it around the other's forehead in uneasy silence.

"Yoru?"

Yoru met Rikuo's gaze. He was surprised by the tears falling down from Rikuo's eyes. This is… the very time he had seen him… _cry_. It was obviously because of him. He lost control…

"R-Rikuo… I…"

"I'm sorry!"

Yoru was taken aback. Why was Rikuo the one apologizing? It didn't make sense.

"I-I forgot to tell you about the play today…" he said in wheezy gasps. "And because of me, you got kidnapped and…" He was cut off when Yoru locked his lips with Rikuo's. He quickly pulled away, feeling guilty himself.

"It's okay, Rikuo. I knew deep inside you were never going to replace me."

"Then why—"

"He got me there for a second." And a second was all Tamazuki needed. "When I saw you hurt… and bloody, something inside me unleashed. I never imagined I had that kind of rage bottled up inside me." He sighed. "But I assure you, it won't happen again. I'm real sorry I frightened you."

Rikuo nodded, but was still at a loss for words. Yoru admitted he had his dark and mad side. And it was triggered all because of him. Did he still deserve the crimson eyed yokai after such an incident? He was avoiding eye contact because he was still guilt-ridden.

Yoru cupped Rikuo's chin, his crimson eyes glistening. "Look at me, Rikuo."

As much as he wanted to, Rikuo still wouldn't look at the yokai.

"Rikuo… please…" Yoru whispered. He leaned closer and kissed Rikuo for the second time. It was by far the most passionate… It was full of emotions… It wasn't forceful. And it eventually led to something _more_. Yoru still had Rikuo on the ropes as he started to kiss the chocolate hair's neck.

"Mn…" Rikuo didn't realize he was already drowning himself in pleasure. Yoru was well aware, but his self-control was quickly melting. That small moan urged him to bite Rikuo's neck. The chocolate hair let out a whimper, panting rather heavily. The yokai acted on impulse, and deepened his bite. Rikuo snapped his head up as a tear rolled down his cheek. But the more Yoru sank his teeth into his flesh…

_Smack!_

"That hurts too much!" Rikuo yelped.

It was a good smack on the head that turned Yoru back to normal again. "I-I'm sorry." Cold sweat dropped from his forehead. "It's that beast again…"

Rikuo rolled his eyes as he stood up, but quickly lost balance. Of course, Yoru was there to catch him.

"Damn, too tired…" Rikuo muttered, burying his head on Yoru's chest. Yoru smiled warmly and caressed Rikuo's cheek.

"Then get some rest," Yoru said. The mild touch of the crimson eyed yokai was the equivalent of rocking him to sleep. Now that the chocolate hair was asleep, Yoru did a systems check on him, wondering if he had any broken bones.

Luckily, none. Only big bruises and sprains. Rikuo only needed some rest to recover from those… then Yoru had a thought: _was Tamazuki actually holding back on Rikuo_? Maybe because back in the day, they were schoolmates, after all. Rikuo respected him, and Tamazuki acknowledged him. It was sad to see these two drift apart… But Rikuo's safety was definitely Yoru's number one priority, while Rikuo's priority was _everyone else's_ safety, including Yoru's. How selfless.

_But it could be the death of him._

* * *

Rikuo heard chatter in the background as he slowly awakened from his slumber. He felt like his brain was bumping the side of his skull, the world was spinning before his very eyes. It was a good decision of his not to sit up, since he felt like he could throw up at any moment. So instead, his eyes wandered around the room, and saw Yoru (in his human disguise? Or form? He was yet to ask the crimson eyed yokai about this) and his mother happily talking to each other. He could visualize sparkles from the two, since they obviously enjoy each other's company.

He looked around more, and became aware that they were in his bedroom. _Way to invade privacy, guys_.

Yoru and Wakana turned their heads to Rikuo and shouted in unison, "Rikuo!" They were much more in common than Rikuo thought.

Wakana pinched Rikuo's cheek, and the chocolate hair flailed in stinging pain. "Geez, Rikuo. You run off the auditorium like that, and next thing you know, you trip down the stairs!"

Rikuo raised a brow, but realized it was a bluff to cover the real story, which was hard to believe by most people. Make that everyone.

"Good thing Yoru-kun was there to catch you," Wakana went on, sighing. "You always come at such convenient timings, Yoru-kun."

Yoru smiled bashfully. Yoru _never _smiles bashfully.

Rikuo's eye twitched and made a face at Yoru. "_Hmph. He's trying to be Mr. Heroic again even though I saved his butt this time_," he thought to himself. "_Maybe he's actually trying to make a good impression for Mom_?" He shook his head violently (read: in his mind).

"So how are you feeling now, Rikuo?" Yoru asked. The tone of his voice wasn't Yoru-like at all. He definitely was trying to make an impression on Wakana.

"Hm, I feel a lot better now." Rikuo nodded. He still felt dizzy though.

"Well, you can relax for the rest of the day. I'll buy ingredients for dinner tonight. For a spectacular performance! And a simple token of appreciation to Yoru-kun," Wakana said, beaming at the two boys.

"That's too much," Yoru said bashfully. Again with Yoru and the word _bashfully:_ did not compute.

"Oh no, I insist," Wakana said. "Your folks surely won't mind."

Yoru immediately thought of Nurarihyon, and nodded. "Okay then."

Wakana giggled. "Take care of Rikuo for me while I'm gone, Yoru-kun." She walked towards the door as Rikuo was about to whine to her.

"Hey, wait! Don't—"

_Clack!_

"—leave me…"

Rikuo glared at Yoru, but it eventually faltered when he suddenly became nervous. He remembered that _heat of the moment_, and it made his cheeks flush bright red. They were alone together. Again. Anything could happen. He fidgeted and averted his gaze from the crimson eyed yokai.

Yoru, on the other hand, was amused. He sat beside the chocolate hair in his bed, and threw his arm around the other's shoulder, smirking. "No need to fret, Rikuo. I won't do anything. Even though it's _very_ tempting…" _Since we're alone and all_, he forgot to add.

Rikuo looked like he disregarded what Yoru said just now, his hair covering his face. "Mmm… Yoru?"

Yoru blinked. "Yeah?" Was Rikuo too embarrassed again? He didn't look like it though…

And out of the blue, Rikuo gave Yoru a quick peck on the lips. He then buried his head on the yokai's chest, and muttered, "Thanks for saving me again, Yoru…" Rikuo constantly surprised Yoru with these surprise kisses of his, but nonetheless, he loved it. To return the favor, Yoru embraced Rikuo, as if he was some kind of stuffed toy. He chuckled a little as Rikuo nuzzled his neck, being rather affectionate lately. Maybe this was _his_ token of gratitude to him?

No words were exchanged as they stared deeply at each other. _It was that feeling again_. The feeling that the world only revolved around them and them alone. Yoru smiled as he leaned closer, their foreheads now touching. Rikuo smiled back, a little embarrassed, but comfortable and happy.

Speaking of tokens of gratitude…

Wakana came back to ask Yoru what he wanted for dinner, and instead, she watched almost everything that happened between the two boys, her mouth an O of surprise.

Rikuo and Yoru could only stare back at her in pure horror.

* * *

**A/N:** Yay! I'm finally back from my semi-hiatus of this story. Actually, I already had the main idea planned out (Tamazuki kidnapping Yoru, and the battle between Rikuo and Tamazuki), but that was about it. All the other parts are all improvised and typed on-the-spot. I still hope you guys liked it though. **AND LOL THAT INTENSE KISSING SCENE.** I think that's gonna be as far as I can go. **I DON'T KNOW HOW TO WRITE STUFF LIKE THAT, KAY**?

The very new twist in the story is Wakana… finding about their relationship? I will leave you guys with teasers, like: What's gonna be her reaction? Is she gonna accept them? Will Yoru admit it to her (hmmm, knowing him, the answer's kinda obvious)? What about Rikuo? And will Yoru reveal something else to her? Oh, so many questions.

So this new arc (or saga, whatchamacallit) is gonna be all super duper fluff. Good ol' action and adventure will resume in the next arc. I'm going to do more plot developments between these two lovelies.

2412, le image cover is done by RedRegret in DeviantArt. This just fits the story so much! All credit goes to the respective artist!

Thanks again for reviewing: **HikariNoTenshi-San, akira45, MegumiHana** and **SavageTrickster**!

Stay tuned for the next update again, which will be soon!

xoxo

**Shouhei-kun**


	12. The epitome of an unyielding flame

**Title:** Fast Forward to the Stars  
**Author:** Shouhei-kun  
**Fandom:** Nurarihyon no Mago  
**Pairing:** Yoru (Night!Rikuo) and Rikuo Nura (Day!Rikuo)  
**Rating:** T (SHONEN-AI)  
**Disclaimer:** I own nothing from Nurarihyon no Mago. I only own the plot! I hope you guys enjoy the ride anyway!  
**NOTE (PLEASE READ):** This fanfic is **AU**. No incest or anything. They totally live on separate worlds. And yes, this is **SHOUNEN-AI.**No flames or anything of the sort. I've already warned you.

* * *

**CHAPTER 12 – **_**THE EPITOME OF AN UNYIELDING FLAME**_

* * *

Rikuo's mind blew a fuse out of panic, hence why he became braindead. "Um, mom, this is…" he began. He didn't know what to say next; he was at a loss for words. _Damn it, where were you when I needed you most brain? I'm out of ideas_! he thought in hopeless desperation_. I'm doomed_! Doomed didn't even begin to cover it.

Yoru threw an arm over Rikuo's shoulder, his face deadpan. Rikuo shot a glance at the crimson eyed yokai-looking-like-a-human-temporarily. He felt Yoru being thoughtful and supportive of him. Was Yoru his last resort? What would be Yoru's say?

"Mother," Yoru said, "since you already know about us, can I please have your son?"

Rikuo stared at the other, aghast. It was then he realized Yoru would never be his last resort. He had a knack for making things worse.

"I'll take good care of him for you," the yokai added ever so bluntly, smirking. Yoru, forever the brave warrior in the name of love. He wasn't afraid to speak his mind _at all_.

Wakana let out a soft chuckle.

Rikuo blinked while Yoru raised a brow. _A chuckle_? They thought in unison.

_Does that mean mom… she…_ Rikuo thought, a flicker of hope flashing just now, _approves of us_?

"Yoru-kun," Wakana said, beaming, "would you please be so kind to leave the room and never come back?"

Yoru's eyes widened, surprised. This was what he least expected to happen of all scenarios. "What? But—"

"Yoru," Rikuo's noticeable sad voice called the other. Yoru turned his head to the brunette, his expression perplexed. He obviously won't stand for this. But Rikuo looked indifferent. "You heard what mom said." The expression on his face said, _Don't make things bad more than it already is_.

"…" Yoru had a million reasons why he should stay up his sleeve, but for the sake of Rikuo, he shut his mouth about it and sighed. "Fine." He then stood up and left the room, closing the door behind him.

"…" Rikuo looked worriedly at Wakana. "I'm sorry I haven't told you anything sooner, mom." He felt like his heart weighed a ton. Wakana had just utterly rejected Yoru. And now that the yokai wasn't by his side, he didn't know what to do and what to say. But he _did_ want his mother to talk to him the same way she always talked. The brunette had never felt so awkward up until now.

Wakana smiled her not-so-usual smile. "…You should go back and rest, Rikuo," she said. "You need all the rest you can get."

Rikuo didn't bother arguing with her. He didn't want to complicate things even further. "Okay…" he sighed. _She's definitely mad. I can't blame her though_, he thought, frowning.

Outside the hospital, Yoru huffed, his eyebrows furrowed. _I've already come this far with Rikuo… There's no way I'll give him up that easily_! he thought. He then clenched his fist, putting on his game face. _Old man was just lucky that time with grandmother. Normally, eloping is best done at times like these. But no, for the sake of Rikuo _and_ my uttermost respect for mother, I'll ask _nicely.

Meanwhile, Rikuo lied on the bed, staring at his mother who was fixing things for Rikuo's discharge from the hospital the next day.

_Mom still won't talk to me_, Rikuo thought. _And she has that creepy smile on her face (I wonder why…). Is she fuming? Or is she making fun of us? This is the first time she's been like this_. He mentally shook his head, trying to shake off the uneasy feeling. _I have no idea what's going on in that mind of hers_!

"Rikuo."

Rikuo immediately sat bolt upright from the bed. "What is it, mom?" _She finally talked_! he thought, a massive wave of relief crashing into him. But that relief had quickly gone to waste.

Wakana smiled… rather darkly. "Promise me something."

"Sure, anything!" Rikuo said without hesitation just as he thought, _I have a bad feeling about this…_

"Anything? Do you swear it?"

"Of course!" Rikuo nodded. "It's you, after all." He just wanted everything to go back to the way they were.

"Okay…" her voice trailed off. "Then promise me you'll forget about Yoru."

_That_ caught Rikuo off guard. She had just rejected Yoru, and now she was forcing Rikuo to forget about him already? Had she felt so much disdain for the crimson eyed yokai? "B-But mom, Yoru is…"

"You said you'd promise me anything," she said sternly. "Don't tell me you're lying?" Her words stabbed right through Rikuo, and he didn't want to hurt her feelings, so he was left with no choice.

"…Okay, mom. I promise," Rikuo uttered.

Wakana smiled her bright smile this time, but Rikuo still didn't see it as a genuine smile of hers. "Thank you, Rikuo," she said as she exited the room.

_You're not the mom I know_. Rikuo sighed softly to himself, lacing his fingers together. _But I'll call it quits with Yoru… for you_. Of course, he wouldn't want to do that; after all, he admitted to himself he loved Yoru. His heart had started hurting again. Then a dark afterthought infiltrated his mind, _Wouldn't everything be better if this heart stopped beating_?

* * *

**LATER**

* * *

Rikuo stared at the dull ceiling for the rest of the day. Wakana wasn't back yet, and it was already evening. He could barely see anything in the dusk of the room.

_So in the end, I couldn't sleep_, Rikuo thought. _I feel so tired yet wide awake_. He then sat upright from the bed for the umpteenth time, frowning. He began reflecting about all the recent events that occurred, _Maybe this is what they call reality; the fact Yoru and I can't be together in the first place. It's understandable. Yoru is a yokai and I'm a human. We live in very different worlds, worlds that shouldn't meddle and intertwine. But love should counter just that, right? But then again, this is reality_. He sighed loudly. _What about Nurarihyon-sama and YoHime-sama? No, they're a different story_. Rikuo stared through the slats, partially illuminating the room. _YoHime was willing to leave everything for Nurarihyon-sama. That was how much… she was in love with him. Now that I think about it, how much do I love Yoru_? His heart then started racing. It was _never_ a good sign_. I guess I can't dwell on that yet_. _But one thing is for sure_…

"Rikuo."

Yoru appeared before Rikuo, smiling. Yoru obviously came from the window sneakily as always. The sight of the yokai never ceased to perk up Rikuo.

"Yoru." Rikuo smiled back. "Thanks for dropping by. I really needed it."

_I love…_ he continued his musing.

"…So that I could finally break my ties with you."

…_my mom_.

Yoru's eyes widened, but his expression immediately turned nonchalant, to Rikuo's surprise.

_He still must be registering his shock. He's furious, I can tell_, he thought. "I'm really sorry, Yoru."

"Don't be."

"!" Rikuo stared at Yoru, flabbergasted. _He's accepted this already_? he thought, his chest tightening. Not a piece of hope was left inside him. It was all burned to ashes, and just when he thought Yoru was the only hope he had. _I knew this day would eventually come… but… I just wasn't prepared for it_. He swore he could break down at any moment.

Yoru surprisingly winked at Rikuo. "I know you don't actually want to do this," he said. "Your face gave everything away."

"Eh?" Rikuo didn't know if he wanted to smack or hug the hell out of Yoru. "But—"

Yoru pulled the brunette close to him, their faces inches apart once again. "And I know you still love me."

"Rikuo…" the yokai muttered as he tilted his head to the side, leaning towards Rikuo. The brunette then felt the other's lips brush against his.

_I guess I can't let go of Yoru after all_, Rikuo thought, their kiss deepening. He was being sent into bliss again, a bliss he wouldn't mind being in forever. _I can't hide the fact that I'm in love with him_.

As their lips parted, Yoru clenched his fist, sighing in relief. "Success."

Rikuo blinked. "Success? What're you talking about?"

"I didn't have to go the extra mile tonight," Yoru replied. "I try really hard to resist the urge, y'know?" He was talking so casually it was as if he was talking about the weather. But that was_ too_ much information for poor innocent Rikuo.

Rikuo turned his head, his face flushed. Yoru _definitely_ ruined the moment. "Stop being blunt, will you?" His feelings were a rollercoaster ride. It was like he had mood swings.

Yoru wore a poker face. "Huh? Why? Don't you want to do it too?"

Rikuo's eyes widened as he gaped at the other. "What?! I never—I didn't—No!" he exclaimed, his heart beating like crazy. Since when was Yoru ever _this_ stupidly blunt? It was unbelievable.

Yoru's index finger trailed around Rikuo's chest, smirking playfully. "But can't you see? You're seducing me right now with that cute face of yours." He chuckled. "You're cunning, you know that?"

A tick mark was visible on Rikuo's forehead. Yoru had gone _way_ too far this time. "You're letting yourself be seduced with those fantasies of yours, so shut up about that and tell me what you're doing here?"

"Changing the subject, huh?" Yoru rubbed his chin, his expression taunting the other. "Cunning indeed."

"Do you want me to hit you that bad?"

Yoru rolled his eyes and had cut to the chase, as usual. "Well, we'd have eloped by now, but—"

"Eloped?! Are you crazy?!" Cold sweat dropped from Rikuo's forehead. Really, Yoru was the epitome of unpredictable… and insane.

The crimson eyed yokai then held Rikuo's hand. "We'll just have to make her accept us then," he said sensibly.

Rikuo nodded, smiling. "Right." _With Yoru by my side, I know I can defy reality_.

* * *

**THE NEXT MORNING**

* * *

Rikuo slowly opened his eyes, the rays of the sun giving off a harsh glare. _Ah, I finally slept_, was his first thought that morning. His jaw dropped in shocked the next second. A particular someone was asleep beside him. _Huh? Why's Yoru sleeping right next to me?_! He clearly recalled Yoru exiting the room last night… Yoru was truly… troublesome.

"Well, well, well…" said a voice too familiar that it almost made Rikuo's heart stop.

Rikuo quickly turned his head. "Mom!"

"Looks like you lied," Wakana said, her face solemn. Why did she have to be a downer first thing in the morning? "You didn't keep your promise."

It was time to stand up for Yoru this time, just as how Yoru stood up for him for all the other times. "But Mom, Yoru's different! He…" He gazed at the sleeping yokai conveniently disguised as a human. "He saved me more than I could count. He's done everything for me. I owe a lot to him. He's faithful, loyal and honest. Sure, he may be blunt and all, but… I love Yoru. And I know he loves me too." He felt so guilty and embarrassed at the same time he didn't want to meet eyes with Wakana. "I'm sorry I can't forget him for you. I just…" He closed his eyes tighy. He was abashed more than he could ever be. "I love him too much."

He heard a sniffle coming from Wakana, to his surprise. "M-Mom?"

"I'm sorry, Rikuo!" wailed Wakana.

Rikuo blinked. He got confused there for a second. "Huh? Sorry?"

"I just wanted to tease you and Yoru-kun a little but I guess I went a too far," Wakana explained in between sobs. "I felt so guilty."

"Eeeeeh?!" Rikuo exclaimed. His eyes then shifted. "S-So… you knew about me and Yoru all along?" He pointed at her then at himself.

Wakana happily clasped her hands. "Uh-huh!"

Rikuo thought he was going to die of sheer embarrassment. "Since when did you…"

"I know you more than anyone. I raised you, you know," Wakana narrowed her eyes at her son.

"Ah." Rikuo was just taken aback by all this. It was all too sudden.

"Lately you've been happier than usual, so I was like 'what's making my little Rikuo this happy?' Then when Yoru introduced himself, I knew you guys had something special together. I mean, you always hang out together. And he's always at your beck and call. I knew you were depressed that one time because you and Yoru fought. It's all about Yoru for you. Yoru, Yoru, Yoru. The way you two behave with each other isn't some friendly or brotherly relationship at all," she explained. Okay, that left Rikuo downright dumbstruck. "It's about time you admitted it to me though."

Yoru's eyes fluttered open, and the first person he saw was Wakana. His eyes widened and he immediately got up. "M-Mother!" he exclaimed.

"Ah, good morning, Yoru-kun."

"Y-Yoru?" Rikuo said wearily. It seemed like Yoru didn't hear a single thing.

Yoru pulled Rikuo into a tight embrace. "I apologize for being stubborn but I really, truly love your son, and I want us to be together no matter what. I know you may not accept us yet, but I know in time you will. Please think it over and reconsider." The tone of his voice was unyielding.

"Ah, er, Yoru…?"

Wakana blinked. "Wow, Yoru-kun. I didn't know you were that much of a deep sleeper," she commented.

Yoru look lost. "Huh?"

"Everything's okay now, Yoru. Mom was just playing with us. You can stop with the formalness now," said Rikuo, chuckling nervously. As usual, Yoru had no fear and still remained audacious. It was like a trademark of his.

"Ah, I see," Yoru said. "Then… we can get married now, yes?"

"No!" Wakana and Rikuo shouted in unison.

* * *

**LATER**

* * *

Rikuo was finally out of the hospital. Wakana went ahead of Rikuo and Yoru, since she already knew about their relationship. And she wanted them to have their own time together. She was _that _considerate and kind. They walked en route for Ukiyoe High School, since Rikuo had to go to class again.

"I'm so glad Mother approves of us," said Yoru, smiling. Rikuo swore he could see sparkles from the other's eyes.

Rikuo chuckled. "Whatever you say, Yoru."

Yoru gazed thoughtfully at Rikuo and kissed his forehead out of the blue, but more likely, out of impulse. "I love you, Rikuo."

"I love you too, Yoru."

Yoru felt like Cupid's Arrow went right through his heart. Yep, he was lovestruck. "R-Rikuo, you..."

Rikuo rolled his eyes, and scratched his cheek bashfully. "Let's just say something changed in me, okay? Now can you get over it already?"

The yokai smiled widely, well, a little wider than usual.

"Now what's got you smiling like that, Yoru?" Rikuo asked.

Yoru folded his arm against his chest, looking at the blue sky. "I was just thinking that we should head somewhere this coming summer."

"Yeah, we should!" Rikuo nodded, but he then blinked. "But where?" He blinked again. "Wait…" His eyes widened. "A trip with just the two of us?!"

"Why not?" Yoru shrugged. "This will be our first summer together, after all."

_He's right, but still, I feel uncertain, especially after what he admitted last night_. The very thought sent chills down Rikuo's spine, then like always, he started to panic. _When we're alone, things might go out of control and_—

"Oh, and Tsurara, old man and the other would tag along with us too," Yoru pointed out just now. "It's a clan thing."

"Okay," Rikuo said, sweating bullets. _About time you said it_! he wanted to scream at the yokai.

Yoru was smiling like a kid with his favorite candy. "But we can still sightsee together, just the two of us."

"That sounds great!" Rikuo agreed_. Wow, Yoru sure is talking a lot more these days. And he's smiling a lot too…_ he thought. _This warm atmosphere around us… It's so comforting_.

They've finally settled things after their brief discussion.

"So… Kyoto it is then?" Yoru asked for confirmation.

"Definitely!" Rikuo nodded excitedly.

"Let's make this a summer we'll never forget."

"We'll fill it with fun memories!"

What Rikuo didn't know was that every moment with him was not only fun, but precious and unforgettable for Yoru. "And we'll do just that."

* * *

**A/N:** Wow, and a month later, I've finally updated! This should have been updated sooner, but the laptop crashed and it took a few days before it was back in black again. Well, at least I've updated right?

Looks like I've been inserting stupid sexual innuendos here more recently, huh? Ha-ha. Well, that's how far I go though. I can never write and stoop to _that_ level. "Tier fifteen" if you would put it Jake the Dog-ly. LOL.

The fluffy arc isn't over just yet. It's just beginning actually. Teehee. Stay tuned for it!


	13. Accepting the inevitable

**Title:** Fast Forward to the Stars  
**Author**: Kasamatsu-senpai (I finally got to change it)  
**Fandom**: Nurarihyon no Mago  
**Pairing**: Yoru (Night!Rikuo) and Rikuo Nura (Day!Rikuo)  
**Rating:** T (SHONEN-AI and uhhh implied themes, but the rating will never change… I think?)  
**Disclaimer:** I own nothing from Nurarihyon no Mago. I only own the plot! I hope you guys enjoy the ride anyway!  
**NOTE (PLEASE READ):** This fanfic is **AU**. No incest or anything. They totally live on separate worlds. And yes, this is **SHOUNEN-AI**. No flames or anything of the sort. I've already warned you.

* * *

**CHAPTER 13 – ACCEPTING THE INEVITABLE**

* * *

A fun, precious and unforgettable summer indeed, but ever since Rikuo had his romantic relationship with Yoru, it had been nothing but danger since he had been always putting his life on the line, so was the yokai. Rikuo had some bruising and traumatizing experiences with enemy yokai. He had been the perfect bait to lure out the renowned leader of the Hyakki Yako. He became Yoru's newfound weak spot. The brunette thought he held Yoru back, but one's weakness would always make one stronger. Rikuo was Yoru's motivation and inspiration, just like Nurarihyon back in the day with YoHime. So they didn't need to worry about the hazards. They both accepted the harsh reality. They were going to watch each other's backs. Rikuo's pride swore he wouldn't be a damsel-in-distress and Yoru promised he would protect Rikuo; the feeling was pretty much mutual.

"Hey Yoru, you didn't have to walk me all the way to school," Rikuo muttered, glancing at the people he and Yoru just passed by. "You're attracting attention with your flashy looks." Everything about Yoru was flashy: his shoulder length white and black hair, his narrow crimson eyes, his blue vest, black shirt, blue jeans. All that was left was a photographer telling the yokai to work it. Not that Rikuo would actually admit it all to Yoru.

"I'm taking precautions," Yoru stated, digging his hands into the pockets of his pants, smirking deviously. "I really don't want you to be in the hands of danger again, Rikuo." The way he stared deeply into Rikuo's eyes meant he really was sincere about it.

Rikuo smiled and bumped his head into Yoru's left shoulder, an equivalent of an affectionate hug. He wouldn't want them to have a PDA now. "Thanks, Yoru," he whispered. It was inevitable to escape danger, but for the first time, he felt secured, safe, comfortable and reassured, and it was all because Yoru's by his side.

But then, the feeling quickly subsided when he felt embarrassed being looked at by his schoolmates. Maybe he should let his brain do more of the thinking from now on instead of his heart.

"It was a shame I wasn't able to watch your class play," Yoru said as he gazed at the campus grounds. He had this sentimental look. He was a yokai, so attending school wasn't one of his priorities. His fellow yokai did all the teaching and lectures for him. How would he be able to blend in anyway? Not that he cared in the first place.

Rikuo blinked in realization. "Oh yeah, it's my fault you weren't able to watch in the first place. I didn't tell you about it, and Tamazuki-senpai used it to…" He bowed his head, feeling the guilt sinking in all over again. Yoru shook his head and placed his hand on Rikuo's shoulder, smiling.

"No one's perfect," he uttered. "But _you're perfect for me_." Thankfully, Yoru whispered the last four lines, too soft for anyone to hear but just right for Rikuo to listen to every single word. Rikuo felt his face burn. Yoru's cheesy lines never ceased to make his heart race, and it was a huge and at the same time, petty dilemma for the brunette.

"Not here, Yoru, geez," Rikuo whined as he brushed Yoru's hand off his shoulder. "You're embarrassing me this very instant. Don't you have any duties to attend to?" He was grateful he had excuses up his sleeve.

"Now that you mention it," Yoru said as he made a thinking face then he blinked when he finally remembered something, thanks to Rikuo's nagging. "Oh damn! I forgot old man's task assigned to me today! Good thing you reminded me. Thanks, Rikuo. I guess I'll be heading off now. See you tonight."

Rikuo waved lamely at the yokai disguised as human, cold sweat dropping from his forehead. Mornings sure were unusual with Yoru around. "Uh-huh. Be sure you don't slack off." Yoru rolled his eyes. Since when did Rikuo have time to develop his own motherly complex towards Yoru?

"Riiight," Yoru muttered as his eye twitched. "Be seeing you."

Rikuo nodded as he waved goodbye to the other. Yoru did the same and then he turned around to walk away. Rikuo was about to turn around as well when he caught the yokai turning his head back to take one last look at the brunette, smiling rather warmly.

Though it might seem cliché, but Rikuo really did feel his heart skip a beat just now. At that very moment, he realized just how much he was in love with Yoru… until someone poked him.

"Rikuo-kun?" a familiar voice called.

Rikuo almost jumped as he turned his head to where the voice came from. "Kana-chan!"

Kana giggled. "Wow, you're acting like you haven't seen me in years." She looked in the direction where Rikuo fondly gazed at just now. "Your best friend's really handsome."

"He is?" Rikuo blinked. "I-I mean, yeah. He is. But to be honest, I don't really notice it."

"Why doesn't he study here? It's a shame," Kana said, her face showing disappointment. "He really looks like he could be a really good and loyal friend to be trusted."

Rikuo blinked again. "Huh?" How did she know all these? He never introduced Yoru to anyone, and he wasn't planning to. It wasn't like he wanted Yoru all to himself; he didn't want his friends to be involved as well.

"Just a girl's hunch," Kana answered for Rikuo with a wink. "Wait till I tell Saori-chan and Natsumi-chan that I saw Rikuo-kun's best friend."

And just then when Rikuo almost forgot the conversation in the group that day, when the two girls talked about Yoru. He sighed in relief then chuckled as he walked together with Kana to their classroom.

* * *

**LUNCH BREAK**

* * *

"Eeeeh? You already have plans for the summer, Nura-kun?" Natsumi whined, her face obviously showing disappointment. "You don't get to hang-out with us anymore after the pranking incident. Don't tell me you're secretly harboring feelings of hatred towards us?" Okay, she was obviously exaggerating, but everyone else noticed that too.

Cold sweat dropped from Rikuo's forehead as he shook his hand. "What are you talking about? I would never hate you guys. And can't you assume that it's just all purely coincidental?" he suggested. Never would he have expected that the Paranormal Investigation Squad's summer getaway was the same date as Rikuo and Yoru's own summer hang-out.

"Maybe we should postpone the date for some other time?" Saori said. "I really want Nura-kun to come with us this time." She oddly felt Rikuo distancing from the group for some reason, or maybe it was just her imagination. Either way, she really wanted the group to be complete again and have the time of their lives.

"Hmmm…" Rikuo rubbed his chin, deep in thought. "I don't really know until when we'll stay…"

"Geez, Nura-kun, you're a hopeless case," Kiyotsugu huffed as he scratched the back of his head. "Can't you spend time with us just this once?"

Kana chuckled. "You're talking like we're going to have some reunion even though we see each other already," she said. "But we're talking about Rikuo-kun's best friend here. They haven't seen each other for…" She blinked and turned her head to the brunette. "How long?"

Rikuo blinked, lacing his fingers together. "Uh… two years." This time, he _was_ telling the truth. Now that he thought about it, how did Yoru endure those two years without Rikuo? Maybe love isn't really about being beside with the one you love, as long as there was the bond and ties that connect. Rikuo mentally shook the corny thoughts off his head. He didn't want to look like a tomato in front of his friends now.

"See?" Kana said as she folded her arms against her chest, beaming at Rikuo. "You guys say Rikuo hardly spends time with us now, but think about the time Rikuo and best friend had to tolerate. I mean, he's right here with us now, right?" Rikuo tilted his head at Kana. Somehow, she was really supportive of Rikuo and Yoru. The brunette didn't know if he should be happy or nervous.

Natsumi and Saori scowled at Kana. "Don't act all proud and supportive just because you've actually seen Nura-kun's handsome best friend," Saori growled, narrowing her eyes at Kana. Kana rolled her eyes and smirked.

"You're just laying it all down for us," Natsumi sighed. "Don't worry; we'll be sure to get a glimpse of him someday soon."

Rikuo sighed as he facepalmed himself. He really didn't want the girls to bicker about his so-called best friend who was actually something else to him. Hint: he was _more_ than a best friend.

* * *

**DISMISSAL**

* * *

"Oh well, we'll have to spend the summer without Nura then," Shima declared, crossing his arms. The Paranormal Investigation Squad did their usual routine of walking home together after a long boring day in school.

"It's heartbreakingly tragic," Kiyotsugu dramatically said with tone, clenching his fist. "We could have seen the sights where yokai is said to thrive!"

Rikuo mentally sighed to himself. _I knew that he was going for the yokai in the first place_, he thought, _but I really wish you wouldn't investigate too much_. "Yeah, too bad," he agreed and nodded. "But there are a lot of other days we could spend time together, right? I mean, it is summer vacation, after all."

"That's the spirit!" Kiyotsugu magically transitioned from being heartbroken to optimistic. Everyone else couldn't help but burst out into laughter. Ah, friendship.

* * *

**NURA RESIDENCE**

* * *

When Rikuo finally reached home, he really didn't expect Yoru to be sitting in the couch, flicking channels while his own mother was happily preparing their dinner. This setting… didn't really compute. Maybe he entered the wrong home?

"I-I'm home?" Rikuo said nervously, his forehead sweating bullets.

Yoru turned off the television and rose from his seat on the comfortable sofa to greet his lover. Well, they were _yet_ to actually make love, but they still love each other anyway. "Rikuo, welcome back," he greeted, smiling warmly with open arms. Was he asking for a hug? In the very house he lived in with his mother? Didn't he know the definition of shame? It surely wasn't.

"Thanks," Rikuo mumbled as he wrapped his arms around Yoru, feeling awkwardly comfortable. Yoru happily hugged back. The way they acted… it was as if they were some married couple… living with their mother. "Uh… you just entered here on a whim or…?"

"Of course not," Yoru replied with one of his prince-like smiles giving off that sparkling aura. "I asked permission from Mother if I could visit you every night like this from now on." He grinned this time. "I mean, we live in the modern times, right?" Behind that dreamy smile of his, why did Rikuo feel that Yoru had dirty tricks up his sleeve? _Really_ dirty ones.

"If you put it that way," Rikuo eventually agreed… with a small hint of doubt backing him up.

"Geez, you two, you're always so lovey dovey," Wakana sighed happily. "Rikuo, you change upstairs. I'll just call you when dinner's ready."

"A-Alright," Rikuo said as he nodded, heading towards the stairs. He narrowed his eyes when he heard footsteps following him from behind. He turned his head to glare at Yoru, who looked like he was smiling innocently, but Rikuo knew it was the complete opposite. "Why're you following me? As if I'd let you see me change."

"I'll just cover my eyes then," Yoru chuckled. Rikuo groaned loudly. He knew the yokai was going to do the complete opposite. The last thing he would want to happen was some uncontrollable and unspeakable situation—

"You turn around when I change, got it? If you don't, I'll kick you out of the house," Rikuo warned the yokai, but he doubted the other would actually listen.

"Alright," Yoru agreed without hesitation. "You have my word."

_Really now?_ Rikuo thought as they proceeded to enter into Rikuo's room. To take precautions, Rikuo actually blindfolded Yoru. The yokai was hesitant at first but he didn't want to lose the brunette's trust so he went along with it. He didn't want to have prying eyes over his bare body. It felt like the most embarrassing thing ever.

"Are you done?" Yoru asked, his arms folded against his chest. He was sitting in Rikuo's bed, his blindfolded eyes blindly looking at Rikuo taking off his shirt. Though Rikuo was assured the yokai wasn't able to see anything, he still felt embarrassed, since his heart was beating faster than usual and his cheeks were burning hot.

"A-Almost," Rikuo replied, putting on a clean white shirt. He shot a quick glance at the yokai and he bit his lip as he sneakily stepped closer to the other. He didn't know what he was doing but he wanted to stop, but his heart and body wasn't listening.

Yoru tilted his head. "Rikuo?" He couldn't hear movement of any sort so he decided to pull down his blindfold. The yokai's eyes widened when he saw Rikuo surprisingly lean in and press his lips against his. That was_ most_ unexpected. Yoru quickly kissed back, since he didn't want to miss an opportunity like this. Rikuo felt awkward standing up while kissing the yokai so he decided to sit on the other's lap for a change, and it sure felt a lot better for both of them.

The brunette wrapped his arms loosely around Yoru's neck, cueing Yoru to pull Rikuo closer. It _had _been quite a while since they had a kiss as passionate as this was. The yokai felt too much pleasure he wanted more of it. He acted on impulse and pushed Rikuo down the bed, their lips still connected. Rikuo didn't really mind, they were just kissing, after all… _right_?

Yoru seemed to be unable to think when his hand surprisingly slipped under Rikuo's shirt. Rikuo found the touch_ too_ familiar. The brunette was about to shout in protest when something else broke the mood.

"Boys, dinner's ready!" Wakana called from downstairs. Rikuo thanked the stars he wasn't alone with Yoru in the house or he might have actually gone one step _further_. The very thought reminded him of Tsurara's sudden outburst about them already doing it even though they weren't married yet. Yeah, he had to remember _that _of all things.

Both of them sat up almost immediately, panting heavily. Rikuo glared at Yoru while the latter was avoiding the glare.

"You're crossing the line again, Yoru," Rikuo hissed, his arms crossed.

"Eeeeh? But you liked it, right?" Yoru said as he shrugged, smirking. Rikuo's eyes widened at the yokai's bluntness, which he wouldn't get used to in a million years.

"What? Are you insane? Who said I—"He was cut off when Yoru gave Rikuo a quick peck on the lips.

"We'll continue this later _after_ we eat dinner," Yoru said, smiling.

"You blend in so well," Rikuo muttered, grimacing at the yokai's casualness.

Yoru stood up from the bed and walked towards the door. He had his hand on the door knob when he turned his head around, smirking. "Well, we _are _going to get married soon, right? I might as well get used to living with you."

Rikuo's eye twitched. "Don't make decisions by yourself, idiot!" he exclaimed, his face beet red like a tomato. "And you never even proposed!" Okay, the last statement wasn't really necessary, but he said it anyway. And now, Rikuo instantly regretted ever blurting it out. Yoru's eyes widened as he let go of the doorknob and walked back to Rikuo, his face nonchalant.

"Uh, wait, I-I said it without thinking—" Rikuo stammered. He became nervous when Yoru had this serious face on. _Don't tell me he's actually going to do it_?! He exclaimed… in his mind. Unexpectedly, Yoru held Rikuo's hand and smiled.

"You're going to marry me someday, right?" he asked. What a way to ask one's hand in marriage. Yoru was confident he and Rikuo were going to be alright, despite everything that they were going to go through.

"Uh…" Rikuo had to become braindead at a time like this. How he wanted someone to slap sense into him and just think of a sensible answer already.

"Okay, that's too much," Yoru chuckled. "How about we stay together forever? How does that sound?" He tried his very best not to rush things, but he just loved Rikuo _too much_.

"…Alright," Rikuo said, nodding shyly. "You better not leave me, okay?" He didn't know what he was saying at the moment. It was as if he had some tsundere alter ego or something. He just wanted to flip out right at the moment but was too taken aback to do so.

Yoru placed a kiss on Rikuo's hand. "I _did_ say we're going to stay together forever, right?" he reminded casually.

"Boys! The food's getting cold!" Wakana shouted from downstairs. "Get your butts down here if you don't want me to intrude!"

Yoru and Rikuo blinked then chuckled in unison. They did what they were told as they scurried towards the door. He didn't want her to walk in on them _again_.

While they headed downstairs, Yoru had his hands dug into the pockets of his pants again. He didn't know why he kept doing that, but maybe it was because he just felt comfortable doing it.

"Oh yeah, we should ask Mother about our summer in Kyoto," Yoru reminded. "We can ask her to tag along with us too."

"I'm sure she'll join us," Rikuo chuckled. "I still can't wait for summer vacation, which is _literally_ days away."

Yoru clasped his hands together in anticipation, smiling brightly. "Same here, because I'll be spending time with my precious bride."

Rikuo's eye twitched at his new moniker. "Call me that and you won't be able to have any dinner tonight."

"Oh, will I eat something else?" Yoru said as he raised a brow, smirking. Rikuo knew what Yoru was implying. It was all too much for his innocent ears. He couldn't help but let out a loud groan.

"Just stop it already, will you?" Rikuo said, his eyebrows furrowed in frustration. "It's not helping with the tension between us one bit."

"Then couldn't we do something to actually relieve it?" Yoru said, blinking innocently, when he met eyes with Rikuo, the dark look in the brunette made him shut up for once.

Everything that happened during the day sure wasn't the usual. It pretty much changed a whole lot.

* * *

**A/N:** Woot! Finally! I'm back from the dead just to solely update this and other fics. Oh, and the father-father thing (who Yoru and Rikuo's fathers are). We'll get to that soon (too lazy to think tbh lol). I hope you guys still enjoyed reading the chapter anyway!


	14. Adventure (and danger) unfolds?

**Title:** Fast Forward to the Stars  
**Author:** Kasamatsu-senpai  
**Fandom:** Nurarihyon no Mago  
**Pairing:** Yoru (Night!Rikuo) and Rikuo Nura (Day!Rikuo)  
**Rating:** T (SHONEN-AI and uhhh implied themes, but the rating will never change… I think?)  
**Disclaimer:** I own nothing from Nurarihyon no Mago. I only own the plot! I hope you guys enjoy the ride anyway!  
**NOTE (PLEASE READ)**: This fanfic is **AU**. No incest or anything. They totally live on separate worlds. And yes, this is **SHOUNEN-AI**. No flames or anything of the sort. I've already warned you.

* * *

**CHAPTER 14 - ADVENTURE (AND DANGER) UNFOLDS...?**

* * *

After eating dinner and what seemed like endless chit-chat, Yoru unfortunately (but fortunately for Rikuo), had to take his leave. He walked to the door, the brunette accompanying him, of course. As much as he wanted to stay longer, his duties as the leader of the Hyakki Yako were one of his urgencies aside from Rikuo. These two priorities of his were irreplaceable and incomparable. He loved his yokai life, since his grandfather entrusted him with the task of leading a whole yokai yakuza. He felt the pride and power and the feeling was utterly incredible. And thanks to it, he met the person of his dreams; this stubborn, careless yet kind-hearted and adorable human being…

"I'll be seeing you tomorrow night again then," Yoru told the brunette, his hand holding the knob, smiling like some Prince Charming, even though he definitely wasn't in the first place. "Thank you for a most wonderful night, Rikuo." He would be most likely compared to someone's worst nightmare, but then again, Rikuo was still somehow attracted to this peculiar yokai, whether he liked it or not. Like the famous saying went, "love works in mysterious ways". Well, a love between a yokai and human was one of the most enigmatic yet. How did this work out again?

Rikuo had his eyebrow raised at the crimson eyed yokai, disguised yet again as a human, because his mother wouldn't take the news his boyfriend was actually a yokai lightly… "Cut out the formal act," he said as he rolled his eyes. He knew Yoru all too well. He lowered his voice as he continued, his eyebrows furrowed this time. "I know you're still going to my room after this."

Yoru chortled as he ruffled Rikuo's hair. "It just goes to show how much we've connected," he said as he pecked the other's forehead. The brunette's cheeks flushed quite a bit as he turned his head away from the other. He would persist he was used to the yokai's gestures of affection, but really, he would never get used to it as long as these feelings for him continue to linger.

"I know, I know," Rikuo said as he waved his hand. The more he spent time with Yoru like this, the more he felt his cheeks burn from embarrassment. He wanted a scenario where he wouldn't be at least a blushing mess for once. "Go already."

Yoru rolled his eyes and opened the door, chuckling. "Yes, Rikuo-samaaaa."

"Don't call me that if you don't want me to kick you out!" he chided as he pushed the yokai out the residence. _You remind me of Tsurara_, he thought to himself, sighing. _You're not formal or courteous at all, you even call your own grandfather 'old man'_. He felt like he was dealing a mischievous little kid… oh the woes of falling in love with a yokai. He then closed the door as he let out a huff, scratching the back of his head.

"I'm going upstairs," Rikuo told Wakana as he headed upstairs to his own bedroom. When he stepped inside, as expected, Yoru, in his original form, infiltrated his room, with his arms folded against his chest and all. Rikuo closed the door and lied down his bed and had his back towards Yoru, indifferent even with the yokai sitting at bedside. He just felt tired, is all. He shut his eyes and tried to make himself fall asleep, to no avail.

Surprisingly, they had been like this as time passed, and not a single word had been exchanged between them. Rikuo felt restless; he felt so tired yet wide awake. How many minutes… hours had passed since he attempted to sleep? He then rolled over to the side and faced Yoru this time, looking up at the other.

"Aren't you leaving yet, Yoru?" he asked, eyes getting a little bit droopy now for some reason. "It's late."

"I'll remain by your side until you fall asleep," Yoru replied, smiling mildly. Rikuo already tried sleeping a million times but he still wouldn't fall asleep. He wouldn't be able to leave the brunette's side by then.

"Do you have to be this overprotective?" Rikuo groaned, downright flustered in the middle of the night. "I appreciate it, but…" _It's too much_.

Yoru stared deeply into Rikuo's eyes as he spoke in a monotonous voice, "I can't afford to lose you again, Rikuo."

"…" Rikuo stared back, his cheeks getting warmer by the second. How was someone like him so… dedicated? So… _loving, _to be precise? He thanked the darkness since Yoru wouldn't be able to see his face as beet red as a tomato, but then again, Yoru knew the brunette all too well also. He then moved closer and eventually leaned his head on Yoru's knee, to the yokai's surprise.

_This feels weird_… Rikuo thought, _weirdly comfortable_. Ever since he laid his head on Yoru, he was feeling a lot more relaxed and drowsy; emotionally safe and secured… _It _is_ Yoru, after all_. His eyes then fluttered to a close, drifting to sleep.

Yoru chuckled as he caressed Rikuo's face. He bent his back and wanted to simply peck Rikuo good night on the cheeks, but he followed his heart's desire and instead brushed his lips against the brunette's. As his night with his lover ended on a fine note, he rose from his seat on the bedside and stepped on the windowsill, turning his head for one last look at his precious Rikuo, smiling. "Good night, Rikuo." He jumped off the ledge and vanished into darkness, as usual.

Truth be told, Rikuo wasn't fully asleep. He felt Yoru's lips against his… and he was wide awake yet again, cheeks flushed.

* * *

**TWO DAYS LATER**

* * *

_Tick tock tick tock_… Everyone eagerly anticipated each ticking of the wall clock… because this wasn't going to be the usual class dismissal… Because when the school bell rang, everyone threw their arms in the air and cheered in chorus.

"Yeeeah! It's finally summer vacation!" Kiyotsugu exclaimed, flailing in sheer excitement, followed by a gleeful "Yay!" and "Woohoo!" from fellow classmates. People were high-fiving and talking in a rather loud voice even though there were inches away from one another, which just goes to show everyone was this excited. The calm and composed Rikuo didn't look like it, but he was just as excited as everyone else.

_Wow, it's been quite a while since I've been this excited for summer vacation_, he thought as he propped his elbow at his desk, placing his head on his hand. _Who else is to blame but Yoru_? For the past two days, these two lovebirds had done nothing but plan their trips and activities for their summer Kyoto trip. Everything was prepared and organized, and nothing was going to stop them from having the time of their lives together.

"Hey, Nura-kun, guess what?" Saori said with a light chuckle. "We've already planned for our trip. Too bad you still won't tag along with us though." It seemed like when Yoru and Rikuo were planning, the Kiyojuji Patrol was in the process of planning themselves.

Rikuo smiled, cold sweat dropping from his forehead. "I'm sorry. I swear I'll make it up to you guys next time." He blinked and tilted his head as he asked, "Where are you guys headed to anyway?"

"To Kyoto!" replied Kiyotsugu with a gleam on his eye.

Rikuo blinked… and blinked again. "Oh, uh, good for you guys," he said as he thought very articulately, _Eeeehhhhh_? He mentally sighed in frustration. Lady Luck sure wasn't by his side this time… _Of all places it had to be Kyoto_! He was having a crisis while Kiyotsugu and the others were conversing on their own.

"I've heard of many ancient legends regarding yokai in Kyoto!"

"Ugh, that again?" Shima groaned as he rubbed the back of his neck. Whenever there was going to be an interesting trip, it always involved yokai. Couldn't they have even a single trip just for once?

"Can't we have fun for once?" Natsumi whined with Shima, demanding a change in pace in the Kiyojuji Patrol trips. They had enough of yokai stuff… even though they had a peculiar experience back in the day, though it turned out it was just a dream (which was not in the first place).

_Kyoto is a huge place, surely we won't be seeing each other_, Rikuo thought to himself slightly in panic as he gulped. What a simple little thing to turn tables around for him. How troublesome.

"Now that I think about it, where will you spend your summer, Rikuo-kun?" Kana asked with curious and anticipating eyes. She was excited about her trip with the guys, but she felt happy that Rikuo would have his own unique summer vacation with his long-time best friend.

Rikuo scratched his cheek lightly. "Uh… Planning in progress," he replied. As if he could admit he was heading towards the very same destination as his group of friends.

Kana let out a soft giggle. "Maybe you could join us?" she suggested with hopeful and sparkling eyes.

"Uh, n-no… he doesn't really like socializing," Rikuo turned down the offer quite smoothly. Knowing Yoru, he was selfish and possessive, not to mention clingy. _Really, he doesn't,_ he thought. As far as he knew, Yoru was quite a charmer, but he didn't like interacting with other humans (he only liked scaring them) aside from Rikuo. But then again, Rikuo hadn't really seen Yoru actually socializing yet, so he was stuck with _that_ assumption; it _could _get modified anytime.

"Oh, that's such a shame. He'd be great company too," Kana sighed whereas Rikuo rubbed the back of his neck and bowed his head.

"Sorry really," said Rikuo. As Kana walked over to Saori and the others, Rikuo was left with his own inner conflicts yet again. _Maybe we could possibly roam around how Nurarihyon-sama wandered off with Yo Hime_? he thought, apparently kidding with himself. No way was he going to let Yoru do such a thing… _Oh, what am I thinking? I'm too paranoid_! He balled his fists and shuddered just from imagining their nights like that… They weren't going to let history actually repeat itself, right?

* * *

**LATER THAT NIGHT IN THE NURA RESIDENCE**

* * *

Yoru and Rikuo were inside the brunette's bedroom, currently discussing about Rikuo's worries regarding the trip…

The crimson eyed yokai looked nonchalant despite how worried and weary the brunette was. "They're going to Kyoto too?" he pointed out, raising a brow. "What's the big deal? I think they already know me anyway." As a human, not yokai for clarification.

"That's not the point!" Rikuo exclaimed, his eyebrows furrowed as his arms were folded against his chest. He mentally cursed himself for being vague tonight, to Yoru nevertheless. Knowing the yokai, he might get the wrong idea… and he actually did just now as he stared at the brunette and smirked conceitedly.

"I don't know if you are either embarrassed of them seeing us together or… you just want me for yourself?" he chuckled, raising a brow. "You're cute when you're selfish." He leaned closer and buried his head in Rikuo's chest, letting out a small chortle. "I like it."

Rikuo grunted with a grumpy face. "In your dreams, Yoru." _Don't even bet on it,_ he forgot to add. Yoru was being cocky again… but then again, he had always been cocky. It was inerasable from his personality. He obviously inherited it from Nurarihyon… or from his own old man? Wait… now that he thought about it, where was Yoru's father? Who was his father? Why hadn't he talked about it ever since they were together? Did he have daddy issues? Nurarihyon wasn't talking about him either… Weird. He definitely had to ask Yoru about it sometime, just not now; it would ruin the so-called "moment".

Yoru then slipped his arms and wrapped them around Rikuo's waist, the brunette immediately squirming out of protest, to zero success. "But it's one of the two, right?" he said. "Don't deny it."

"What—? No, I told you—"

Yoru's nose brushed against Rikuo's as he slanted his head, sneering. "Don't worry. I want you all to myself too, Rikuo…" Too bad he wasn't in a listening and considerate mood tonight; he ought to satisfy his hidden urges.

"No! You don't understand I—" It was too late for reason when Yoru connected his lips with the brunette's. Unfortunately, the kiss was too irresistible even for Rikuo. In the end, he gave in as well, loosely wrapping his arms around the yokai's neck, deepening the kiss as they moved closer to each other. Rikuo's body was usually tense because his heart would always kick into overdrive, but tonight, he was oddly relaxed, letting Yoru's lips glide over his smoothly. The crimson eyed yokai eventually pushed him down the bed again, his tongue begging for entrance…

Rikuo's eyes snapped open as he bolted upright, his face screaming his utter astonishment. "You're sick!" he shouted as he wiped the drool from his lips, blood quickly rushing up to his head.

And once again, Yoru was unaffected, since he actually loved the side of Rikuo. He flipped his hair to the back of his shoulders and chuckled. "Says the one who always kisses me first without consent," he snickered.

"At least I had a reason," Rikuo defended, averting his gaze from the other, his cheeks just as flushed as before.

"Hey, I've a reason too, you know?"

"And what reason could that possibly be?" He doubted it was convincing…

With the sweetest smile, Yoru replied, "I love you too, Rikuo." He caressed the brunette's hair. "Very much so."

And once more, Rikuo was struck with Cupid's arrow right through his heart and was rendered speechless. This simple answer of Yoru was the very sole reason why their destinies were intertwined in the first place. He then turned his back from the yokai; it was his night tonight most definitely. "I-I should sleep now…" he muttered. "We have a long day tomorrow…" When he thought the night would finally end, Yoru slipped his arms around Rikuo's neck and pulled him closer, smirking.

"What're you talking about?" the yokai chuckled. "The night's still young. Besides, I'm still not satisfied." There were many interpretations for that last statement…

Rikuo grabbed Yoru's arms and began struggling, but like the usual, Yoru had a vice grip on him. "Don't say it like that!" he snapped. "It's weird." And when finally broke free of the yokai's grasp, he narrowed his eyes accusingly. "Besides, when will a yokai like you be ever satisfied anyway?"

Yoru cupped Rikuo's chin, staring deeply into the brunette's eyes. "Until you hurry up and become _fully_ mine." Rikuo was already his officially. Dibs on him. Great. But they weren't _wholly connected_, not yet.

"Well, you have to wait until I graduate college and get myself a job!" Rikuo asserted with seriousness across his features despite his typical flushed cheeks.

This was one of the rare occasions Yoru was taken aback, his eyes widened in surprise. He couldn't even think of a snappy comeback. Rikuo, on the other hand, was ashamed and deeply regretful. He should have slept when he had the chance.

_Crap, what did I just say_? he thought, his eyes averted from Yoru's. And when he thought the night was in a complete awkward silence now, Yoru quickly broke the ice.

"So we're engaged now?!" Smooth Yoru. Very smooth.

"No!" Rikuo shrieked, a vein pulsing in his temple. Really, the things Yoru would say without thinking. He didn't know yokai lacked _this_ much common sense and decency. "Don't get so full of yourself just because I said it!" He rolled his hand as he buried his head on his hand, groaning. "You're despicable. Why do you always have to twist things around like that, huh?"

Retorts were of no use against Yoru, since his immunity barrier was impossible to take down. "We yokai have our ways," he chuckled haughtily. "And thanks for the compliment; I get that all the time."

The brunette sighed heavily and rubbed his temple. After a sweet and tender moment, comes a make-out session, and then comes the teasing. This was always the usual transition between the two during their nights together, but still, Rikuo couldn't get used to it. It was Yoru he was dealing with, after all. "Ugh, how did we end up this way again?" he sighed again. "I'm having second thoughts now."

Out of the blue, Yoru held and squeezed Rikuo's hand, smiling fondly this time. "I've been in love with you ever since the day we met," he began clarifying for the brunette, even though Rikuo knew too well how they ended up as they were. "And your obligatory feelings of 'debt' for me eventually turned into the very same feeling."

"I shouldn't have asked," Rikuo said, sweating bullets. This solemn state of Yoru never ceased to make the brunette's heart skip a beat. Always. "I'm just surprised how we get along so well in spite of our huge differences."

"Think about it this way," Yoru said with a wink, "if I loved someone like me. It'd be too difficult and boring, right? Because we are too similar and we know each other _too _well." Persons who share too many common interests and traits should just remain friends, was what he was trying to explain. "I'm glad I fell in love with you, Rikuo. You're completely different from me. You're unique, even for a human being." Rikuo simply watched him, his mouth slightly agape. "The more I spend time with you; I just keep liking you more and more."

_Th-thump_! Rikuo awkwardly looked down at his lap, his balled fist slightly trembling from nervousness and embarrassment. _I… feel the same way_, he thought, mentally screaming to himself to just tell it to the yokai straight up, but he felt too mute at the moment.

Yoru held the back of Rikuo's head and yanked him close. "Now get some shut eye," he told the brunette. "We'll leave first thing in the morning."

"Yeah, you're right…" he uttered, his heart pounding like a bass drum. He needed to tell it... He then snapped his head and gulped. "Uh, Yoru?" No regrets, just love.

"Yes?" Yoru blinked. "I'm still not going until you fall asleep, just so you know."

"I, uh…" he stammered, fidgeting. Why couldn't he just be blunt and direct? He _was_ in love with Yoru, right? "I feel the same way!"

Yoru blinked again. Rikuo was the epitome of a person who was full of endless surprises. It was one of the countless reasons why he loved this human being in the first place.

"Yeah, so…" Rikuo awkwardly scratched the back of his head. "I'll go to sleep now…" _I must be out of my mind for doing that_, he thought to himself.

Yoru chortled. "Wow, instead of just kissing me, you actually said it out loud," he affirmed. Usually, when Rikuo was a nervous wreck like this, he would just kiss Yoru from out of nowhere. This was a surprising turn of events.

"Shut up!" Rikuo hissed. He made a mental note to himself to gather more guts to show Yoru that he shouldn't be underestimated next time. "I can do it too, you know?"

"Of course," Yoru agreed with a small chuckle.

_Now I regret opening my mouth_, Rikuo thought as he said, "Well, good night, Yoru." And that was when he was struck with a last minute idea.

"Good night, Riku—"

Rikuo unexpectedly crashed his lips against Yoru's for what felt like an eternity before pulling away and covering himself with his sheets. And now he made a point not to totally be underestimated with. Yoru was left lovestruck, as usual. He smirked nefariously with impure intentions as shuffled closer towards Rikuo, vulnerable and defenseless—

"Don't even think about it!"

"Geez," Yoru huffed as he folded his arms against his chest. "No fair."

* * *

**BACK IN THE YOKAI MANSION**

* * *

When Rikuo fell asleep, Yoru went back towards his own residence. Meeting the crimson eyed yokai at the foyer was his grandfather, the golden eyed yokai, the Supreme Commander; the sodaisho; the renowned Lord of Pandemonium, none other than Nurarihyon. He wasn't there to interrogate about his grandson's whereabouts (because he knew in the first place) like he did always.

"Finally heading to Kyoto tomorrow, eh?" he asked Yoru, his windpipe in between his lips.

"…" Yoru paused before saying, "You aren't saying this for nothing. Spit it out, old man."

"Remember what I told you," Nurarihyon said, his face deadpan. He was worried; he knew his grandson inherited his recklessness as well. Even his own son… "Don't forget it."

"I know, I know," Yoru said, eyebrows furrowed. "I'm not_ that_ stupid."

"Then what is it again?"

Yoru clicked his tongue in annoyance. He wasn't a kid anymore. He was already leading a Hyakki Yako. He didn't need to be reminded like this. "Tch. Never go near Osaka Castle," he replied. "Got it." He walked past Nurarihyon to drink sake. It had been a while since he drank anyway…

_You better make sure of it, boy_, Nurarihyon thought. _You know very well you aren't ready_… _If Riku-chan gets involved_, _I don't even what to think about it…_ Rikuo was just as precious to the sodaisho, because of the sole reason he constantly reminded him of his beloved Yo Hime.

* * *

**A/N:** Due to popular demand (yeah right OTL), I've finally updated. I'm so proud! I finally got to do something productive during summer vacation HAHA. I'm really gomen for not updating for so long. My muse here happened to be revived because I bought a NuraMago manga AWWW YEAH! So, I dedicate this to the anonymous reviewer who always wanted an update… HERE, THIS IS FOR YOU. HAHAHA. Thanks for being uhhh patient readers?


	15. Being on your extra guard

**Title:** Fast Forward to the Stars  
**Author:** Kasamatsu-senpai  
**Fandom:** Nurarihyon no Mago  
**Pairing:** Yoru (Night!Rikuo) and Rikuo Nura (Day!Rikuo)  
**Rating:** T (SHONEN-AI and uhhh implied themes, but the rating will never change… I think?)  
**Disclaimer:** I own nothing from Nurarihyon no Mago. I only own the plot! I hope you guys enjoy the ride anyway!  
**NOTE (PLEASE READ)**: This fanfic is **AU**. No incest or anything. They totally live on separate worlds. And yes, this is **SHOUNEN-AI**. No flames or anything of the sort. I've already warned you.

* * *

**CHAPTER 15 - BEING ON YOUR EXTRA GUARD**

* * *

The summer heat was definitely in the air; at least the azure sky was stark clear. Rikuo bought himself a baseball cap to at least hide his face from the scorching heat. He wasn't going to let the hotness get in the way of a perfect getaway. He was together with two of the people he loved most in the world, which included his mother and… his… his special someone. Yes, that was the best term to describe the person he loved the most romantically, that prideful, arrogant, blunt, reckless, spoiled but caring, loving and gentle crimson-eyed yokai; the grandson of the famed sodaisho, Nurarihyon, none other than Yoru. The other loved him first, and it took some time before the brunet fell for him _hard_.

Going back to the matter in hand, the three of time were wandering around the lively streets of Kyoto. And as Wakana cheerfully took pictures of this and that, Rikuo and Yoru had a world of their own. But it wasn't all cheery and flirty smiles like the usual.

"By the way, why didn't you travel with Nurarihyon-sama and the others?" Rikuo inquired, raising an eyebrow, making sure his voice was low because they were with Wakana, and the brunette's curiosity could easily be piqued with just a name or a word. He was enjoying the sights around him, except for Yoru's frown across his features.

"Because you and Mother weren't joining…" Yoru said as he grumbled from the brightness of the sun. "Besides, I always want to be by your side no matter what." The tone of his voice wasn't mild and gentle though… it was more like he was forced to say it. But that was because of the heat. Rikuo could easily read the yokai nowadays, but that was because they had been spending so much time together he was getting used to the other's company now…

"You're very thoughtful, Yoru," he began as he fanned themselves with this large fan he also bought from the same store where he bought his cap. "But I just can't tell Mom that you're actually a yokai and that we're going to ride a dragon-like creature thing!" His eye twitched just from the thought of it. He didn't know whether his mother would faint and have a hard time accepting it, or easily accept it and have fun while riding the dragon-like creature thing… Rikuo could imagine the latter more and it sent chills down his spine.

"It's a lot faster and convenient, and you can see the sights below better…" Yoru rubbed the back of his neck, averting his gaze from the brunet. He was only being cranky because of the weather. Usually, during times like these, he just wanted to stay indoors and drink sake… It was like he really was meant for the night. The night was much more soothing and relaxing for him and he felt like the world was already in the palm of his hand. He felt much more freedom… he preferred the world shrouded in darkness, but ever since he met Rikuo here, the way he saw everything changed forever. So long story short, he was lazy during the morning and active during the night; a nocturnal person to be frank. "And she and the old man would have met already…"

"They'll meet…" Rikuo muttered as his eye twitched. Who knows what stuff Nurarihyon might slip in between his conversations with Wakana… Yoru did inherit his bluntness from his grandfather, after all. "Where are they now anyway?"

"I guess they're…" Yoru began as he rubbed his chin, recalling possible places his clan would stay at here in Kyoto. "…hanging out in the Yura mansion." He wasn't sure about this so let out a shrug. The Yura mansion was not like any other mansion, residing there was a family of exorcists. Yes, exorcists. And yokai surprisingly decided to stay there for the meantime. Nurarihyon had his connections so he and the rest of the clan were unscathed, as much as the other family members disapproved and disagreed strongly about this. But then again, these were the modern times already and with the help of the sodaisho, humans and yokai were learning to co-exist; up until now both factions were still learning though.

"Where's that?" Rikuo blinked as he tilted his head. But before he heard the answer from the yokai, he looked up and his face brightened, the brightness was too much for Yoru to handle he became more frustrated and cranky. Too much of one thing was bad, and for Yoru, brightness was definitely a bad thing for him. "Wow, that castle is so cool."

"Mmm…" Yoru scratched the back of his head and thought of a short answer because he was too lazy to think but when he stared at the castle the brunet was referring to, his eyes widened in surprise and quickly turned away. He placed his hands on Rikuo's shoulders and pushed the other towards Wakana, to the brunet's surprise. The castle was the very same castle Nurarihyon warned about Yoru a million times. He wasn't going to let Rikuo get near there. Not now, not ever, as much as Rikuo longed to go there. There were some things that just couldn't be.

"Yoru?" Rikuo said the other's name in a curious tone. He was reading the yokai's features again. He was still cranky, that was for sure. But it seemed he was on his guard for some reason too. But the brunet wasn't feeling anything weird, like he usually did whenever he had encounters with antagonistic yokai.

"What?" Yoru raised an eyebrow. There was something different in those crimson eyes of his… He couldn't point it out though. As much as Rikuo insisted he already knew Yoru inside and out, the yokai still had enigmatic sides to him, including now.

Rikuo shook his head and just simply gazed at the other before turning his head to his mother, mustering a smile. "Are you having fun?" he asked her.

Yoru stared in silence. He didn't want this kind of atmosphere with Rikuo, but he needed to draw a line between some things. He would never ever want to bring his lover into any kind of danger again, and now that Wakana was with them, it was double the precaution.

"Yes, everything around here is so wonderful! You boys are so nice of inviting me here!" she chirped as she laced her fingers together, holding a digital camera in between. "I mean, you two could have a summer of your own, but you still invited me. How sweet." And speaking of invitations, she blinked as she leaned closer to whisper something into her son's ear, smiling widely.

"By the way, when am I going to meet Yoru's family?" she asked in a whisper, shooting glances at Yoru.

Rikuo felt blood rush up to his head. He didn't actually tell her his family was here already hanging out in some mansion, right? "Ah, I'll ask Yoru about it, don't worry…" he chuckled nervously as he glanced at the crimson-eyed yokai who seemed… just so out of it. Rikuo felt his heart fell, but he was still going to smile because his mother was here with them, and he would want this to make the best summer for her.

One thing was for sure though, Rikuo was going to need to talk to Yoru later.

* * *

It was almost the end of the first day of their summer getaway. They were probably going to stay here for a week, so as early as possible, the brunet wanted to know what Yoru's beef was earlier. Wakana was in the other room, watching her favourite soap opera on television while the two of them were on the balcony in silence, gazing at the same moon together. The two were talking earlier, but Rikuo felt they weren't talking as themselves. He needed to do something about this and fast.

"What is it that you're not telling me about, Yoru?" he asked, leaning by the door that led to the bedroom where they would both be sleeping in.

Yoru had his back turned from the brunet, but then he turned around, his crimson eyes staring deeply into Rikuo's. The brunet felt his heart skip a beat, but this wasn't the time to fall for the yokai all over again. He was worried about something else…

"Promise me one thing, Rikuo…" he uttered as he took a step closer to the brunet, his gaze still as intent as ever.

"What is it?" Rikuo's cheeks were already warm and reddening. He would never get used to these breathtaking moments, but then, these moments were the thrill of the roller coaster ride that was their relationship, right?

Yoru then cupped Rikuo's chin, leaning closer… and closer… to the point their noses were touching and they could feel each other's breaths against their mouths. "Stay with me. Don't ever go anywhere here in Kyoto alone…" Rikuo held Yoru's hand on instinct, making most of the warmth and gentleness. He missed this gentle side of the yokai, even though only hours had passed…

Their hearts beat faster and faster with each fleeting moment passing between them… Yoru might not look like it, but that heart of his would pound like a bass drum whenever he was this close with Rikuo. But of course, he would never admit this thanks to his pride.

Rikuo continued to stare wistfully back into Yoru's eyes as his hands slide down to his wrists. Maybe the other was just being overprotective again? How much did the brunet need to remind him that he could take care of himself? He didn't spend all that time training for nothing. But of course, a bamboo sword was no match for a yokai's skin. He needed something like the Nenekimaru. That way, he didn't need to depend on the crimson-eyed yokai all the time. After all, the other had saved his life more than he could count.

"Just do it… stay with me…" Yoru added.

Rikuo's heart was a big lump in his throat. Yoru was already this close and his heart was pounding like crazy. It was no wonder he was rendered speechless for the nth time whenever he was together with the other like this. He simply nodded, biting his lip. He was getting rather impatient, because why would Yoru bother invade his personal space like this? It looked like he wasn't teasing the brunet tonight, after all. He nodded the second time, just to make sure.

Yoru sighed of relief as his lips parted into a sincere and genuine smile that even surprised Rikuo to a great extent. "Thank you… and… I just… I love you, Rikuo…"

"I…" Rikuo thought his mind was going to explode right at that moment. But no, Yoru needed a reply… Their nights wouldn't be made without the proper reply. "I-I love you too, Yoru… so much…"

And at long last, their lips finally connected. Rikuo felt like it had been ten years since they kissed like this... he was exaggerating, of course, but it just goes to show how much he needed, _not wanted_, but needed Yoru in his life.

His life wouldn't ever be the same if it wasn't for this yokai here. If it weren't for that tournament… they wouldn't have even met. And who knows what kind of endeavours Yoru would do? Would Yoru eventually fall in love with someone else? That very thought made the brunet's heart constrict with grief and other unnecessary emotions he wouldn't ever want to feel. Those dark emotions… he definitely had no time for those…

Rikuo moaned ever so softly, kissing back to the best of his ability. He wasn't going to last a day without the yokai now, was he? The sound was music to Yoru's ears, and he couldn't help but let his tongue slide between his lips. As much as the brunet was uncomfortable with this at first, he finally derived the pleasure from it as he greeted his tongue with his own. He wasn't used to this… since no one had kissed him except for Yoru here. He trembled quite a bit, but little by little, he was enjoying every single moment, as much as Yoru did too.

Yoru was awfully gentle tonight, their tongues rubbed against each other, the yokai didn't do anything rash or out of impulse that would startle the brunet and ruin the mood for them. Their tongues fought in a battle of domination, and of course, Yoru won. Rikuo got too sucked into the kiss he didn't even notice there was already a trail of saliva coming out from his mouth.

The crimson-eyed yokai thought it was more than enough so he smirked as their lips parted, and Io and behold, Rikuo was in a daze. It took him seconds before he actually snapped out of his trance. His eyes widened as he looked at Yoru, who was simply smiling. When Rikuo felt something wet from his mouth, he almost jumped from the shock and humiliation as he wiped it off with his sleeve.

He sighed as he leaned his back flatly against the wall. "You really have a habit of teasing me, don't you, Yoru?"

"You know me well," Yoru chuckled. It looked like things were back to normal for them again, and Rikuo had never felt so relieved. They were going to have much more fun tomorrow than today because they were in good terms again.

"Let's have more fun tomorrow, okay?" Rikuo asked. And by fun, he meant that he was going to be on his guard, seeing as how Yoru was really cautious and ginger earlier.

Yoru nodded. "Definitely."

"By the way…" Rikuo began, scratching his forehead. He almost forgot to ask the yokai about this since the kiss was just… okay, let's just say it was just because of the kiss.

"Hm?" Yoru tilted his head and blinked. What was going on in the brunet's mind now? Wasn't the kiss satisfying enough? He would love to kiss the other again, since his satisfaction would never be met by just kissing.

"When's Mom and Nurarihyon-sama actually going to meet?" Rikuo asked, raising a speculating eyebrow at the other. If he recalled correctly, Nurarihyon and the rest of the clan joined them because it was a clan thing that everyone should always be together no matter what. That was understandable, but still, it was purely coincidence that Yoru wanted Wakana to join in the summer getaway too. "It would be great if Nurarihyon-sama copied your get-up."

"Hmmm… tomorrow's a good time, I think…" That wasn't very reassuring. "We need to arrange for the formal meeting and stuff… and the Yura mansion is definitely not a good place for a human and the Supreme Commander of the yokais to meet… And we need to make them meet alone too." They were going to accompany their own respective families, of course, but there shouldn't be other disturbances and that was that the yokai meant.

"How about here then?" Rikuo suggested with a light shrug.

"Okay then," Yoru surprisingly agreed without hesitation as he nodded. "I'll ask the old man about it tonight. Leave it to me."

"Then as you do that, I'll tell Mom about it too," Rikuo said, getting a little excited with their plan. Hopefully, Nurarihyon would act… a little more gentlemanly or the whole plan would be ruined oh so fashionably. "Oh, and you should—"His eye twitched when Yoru carelessly jumped off the ledge to be on his way once again. _You should just use the door when walking out…_ There were some things that could never be changed. He then suddenly felt a wave of nostalgia, when the crimson-eyed yokai was still courting him, visiting the brunet every single night, bringing a small branch from a sakura tree, the tree that symbolized their first meeting…

He shook his head and felt his cheeks all warm again. Despite the obstacles they had faced, theirs really was true love, huh? Seeing as how it overcame the challenges and all that. When he thought everything was already alright and all that, he snapped his head up and glanced behind him out of instinct. Thankfully, there was nothing there. But he swore he felt something stare at him from a distance just now… Weird.

As he entered the room and sat beside Wakana, the brunet thought it really was best to stay beside Yoru at all times, because believe it or not, he was already getting the chills for no reason at all. Could it be the same feeling he felt whenever there were yokais after him or Yoru…? He needed to be on guard, but he didn't want Wakana to worry.

"Hey…" Rikuo said as he smiled a bit. "What would you say if you would finally meet Yoru's grandfather tomorrow?" At least the atmosphere here with his mother was nothing more than comforting and warm.

"Oh, they're here also?" Wakana chirped in excitement. "Isn't it convenient? Maybe you two really are destiny. How cute."

Rikuo felt abashed as he rubbed the back of his neck. "Y-Yeah… " He didn't know if he was saying 'yeah' to her question or her second-to-the-last statement. It was all confusing to him, really.

* * *

And meanwhile, in Yoru's side, let's just say it took him some time to convince his grandfather of meeting Rikuo's mother, constantly reminding the older male about rules, which included to not flirt with her or Rikuo and not spill secrets or even mention about their real identities as yokai. It took him the whole night. He just hoped it would all be worth it the next day. And of course, Nurarihyon reminded Yoru about the dangers of staying here in Kyoto for too long. The whole clan just wasn't here to celebrate simply because they wanted to. Yoru was going to do his best to prevent that any kind of danger to unfold. He didn't want to be their first summer to be their last...

* * *

**A/N:** I'm so sorry I got too lazy writing this chapter but it took all my might and spirit because I love you guys (and since you guys always want a new hot chapter HERE)- I WILL MAKE THE NEXT CHAPTER LONGER HOPEFULLY-


End file.
